Two Worlds Apart
by OneLove.1
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper, heir to Cooper's Incorporated is headed off to college! While there, he meets a girl who's goal is to give him the reality check he needs. Can this pampered rich boy act normal for once in his life? Will he find love along the way? It seems like Sonny Munroe has the answer to that. AU and slightly OOC. They were never actors. CHANNY! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Hi, I'm Reality Nice to Meet You

**Okay so this is actually my second story on here. I kinda lost interest in the other one that I was writing, so for right now, it's on hiatus. I just kind of got the idea for this story though, and I really wanted to see where it can go. I have some things planned out, but i don't want to continue this story unless I have people wanting to read it. So without further ado, ENJOY! (:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE or anything recognizable in this story. But I do own the plot, and that's about it :D **

**(SPOV)  
**

* * *

"So tonight, read chapters one through seven. I expect a two page paper when you come to class on Wednesday. Have a nice day." Professor Williams said as everyone put away their books and freshly written notes. It was only the second week of class, and getting the hang of college life at Northeast State University was proving to be hard.

"Oh my gosh! How is it possible to write this paper in two days? Tell me why I decided to go to college Sonny, tell me why!" Lucy, my best friend since kindergarten asked as we walked outside. It was a rare, cool August day in Louisiana, and I intended to spend as much time outside as possible.

"Luce, you're in college because you don't want to 'spend your life working at any fast food restaurant, cleaning out the grease traps and dealing with actual people.' You have asked me this question every day since school started, and the answer isn't going to change." I said as we walked toward the "Free Ice Cream" stand that was set up, for some reason, right in the covered walkway.

"When did it get so—" Lucy began, only to be interrupted.

"What can I get for you?" the grey haired man behind the cart asked in monotone. _How do they even keep the ice cream from melting out here?_

"I want chocolate!" Lucy answered eagerly.

"I'll take a vanilla." I replied after, shaking my head at my best friend's childish behavior. The man, looking incredibly bored, handed us our ice cream, sending us off with barely a "have a nice day" and an obviously forced smile.

"Anyway, when did it get so hard?" Lucy asked, apparently continuing her question from earlier.

"I don't know." I answered while licking my ice cream. Looking around, I noticed the fountain sitting in the middle of the grassy field on campus. There were about ten people sitting around it, so I decided to join.

Not watching where I was going, I began to head over to the fountain, eager to sit down. In my rush to reach the open area of the fountain, I didn't notice that someone was starting to walk across my path. So, like in any clichéd love story, I ran straight into him. Unfortunately for me—and his shoes—I dropped my ice cream when I hit him.

"I am so—"

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Are you stupid?" he shouted at me as he tried to wipe the ice cream off his shirt—which I hadn't even noticed it had fallen on—with MY napkin might I add.

"Um, okay? First of all, you can watch where you're going also! Clearly, you're the one who's stupid so cut the crap and take up some of the blame which you rightfully deserve!" I shouted back. I mean, who the hell was this guy?

"I…I'm sorry, but _what_ did you just say? Do you even know who I am?" he asked. Only then did I take the time to look at him. He was tall, probably somewhere close to six feet. He had blonde hair and was wearing jeans, black converse, and a light blue, expensive looking, shirt. What really stood out to me though were his eyes. They were the deepest, most gorgeous blue I had ever seen. They were as deep and blue as the water on a Hawaiian postcard, and his shirt only made his eyes look even brighter. All in all, he was gorgeous, and it took a whole lot of self-control to keep from staring at him.

"No, I don't know who you are, but I'm Sonny Munroe, and I sure as hell won't be taking crap from you! Grow up, it's just a little ice cream!" I yelled as quickly—but casually—as I could to cover up the fact that I had previously been—ahem—checking him out, for lack of a better word.

"Whatever! But you need to pay me back in some way for the damage you and your stupid ice cream have done! I'm Chad by the way. Chad Dylan Cooper of Cooper's Incorporated." _Chad_ said, his lips tugging up into an annoying—but very sexy nonetheless—smirk at the end of his sentence. _Wait…_

"OH MY GOSH! No! I will not pay you back for anything! Just… goodbye rich boy!" I was surprised at just how frustrating this one boy could be after just a few minutes of, well, fighting.

"Fine!" he shouted back as he noticed that I was starting to walk off.

"Fine!" I shouted back, needing to last word.

"Good!" he yelled. _Oh, well two can play at this game._

"Good!" I yelled back, getting the final word.

With my good mood gone, I walked off, ignoring his calls of 'wait!" and "Sonny, hold on!" I mean, did he seriously think that I would want to waste any more time talking to him than I already did?

"Sonny, wait up!" I heard Lucy yelling as she ran to catch up with me. It's funny, but with all my fighting with chad, I had honestly forgotten that I had previously been talking to Lucy before running into… he who shall not be named. "What was that about?" she asked as I stopped to wait for her.

"I have no idea. He was just a jerk, and I couldn't help but to fight back. It didn't draw too much attention did it?" I asked, realizing just then that I was having this fight in public. _Crap_.

"Ha, everyone was looking! But that Chad guy actually looked pretty surprised when you walked off." I decided to just leave it at that and made my way back to my dorm in Wellington Hall.

"As I entered the lobby of Wellington Hall, I noticed a blonde haired guy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I debated on whether or not I should go see if he was okay, but didn't have time to do that because he looked up just as I began to walk closer.

"Sonny!" he shouted as he stood up, his blues eyes lighting up when he saw me headed over to him. _What is he doing here?_'

"What are you doing here?"

"I live in this hall; I just didn't know that you lived here too! Listen, about earlier… I'm sorry for the way I treated you, okay? I'm just so used to people treating me like I own the world, and it's weird that you didn't just apologize as soon as you ran into me." He explained while avoiding eye contact. I don't' know why, but seeing him acting, well, human, kind of made me want to forgive him. Oh don't freak out, I said kind of! But I refused to give in, because his explanation showed me that he clearly needed a taste of reality and maybe—just maybe—I could be the one to serve that dose of reality that he so desperately needed.

Looking him in the eyes, I gave him the most obnoxious smirk I could muster up. "That's nice, but don't expect me to even consider treating you like you own anything. I'm sure your parents bought it all for you anyway." I stated before walking off, trying desperately to hide the huge grin on my face after seeing his dumbfounded expression.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. good, bad, great, horrible? I actually have a second chapter written already, but I'm not putting it up until i get enough people that want to read this story and see where it goes. I do have some plans to bring in some of the other characters, and Tawni makes an appearance in the next chapter... anyway. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and pretty please review telling me whether or not i should continue. I want AT LEAST 3 reviews, but more would make me happy. **

**xo~peace~xo  
**


	2. Guess I'll Help You Be Normal

**So I guess I should upload this next chapter right? For those of you who reviewed or favorited my story, thanks so much! It surprised me that people seemed to like the story so far. I don't like this chapter all that much though, so just let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Sonny With A Chance or recognizable things. I wish I did, but I don't.  
**

**(SPOV)  
**

* * *

As I entered my dorm, I noticed that my roommate, Tawni, wasn't in the room. With the little time I had to myself, I decided to look up this Chad Dylan Cooper guy on the internet. As I typed his first name into the search bar, I was surprised to find that "Chad Dylan Cooper" had apparently been a frequently searched man. _How have I never heard of him?_ I thought to myself before reading a short article about him. I learned that his parents, Joseph and Alice Cooper, are the current owners of Coopers Incorporated—a very prominent business that controls quite a lot of New York. His mother, though, was not always "wealthy." Joseph Cooper met her one day, running into her on the street, and instantly fell in love with her. After three whole years of fighting with his parents to gain the approval he so desperately wanted, finally he convinced his parents that marrying "beneath him" wasn't so bad. He convinced them that his future with her would be just as bright as his future with any rich company heiress. What the article unfortunately could not tell me was how on earth a couple with a story like that could have spawned such a self-centered, egotistical jerk like him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Tawni asked as she walked into our dorm.

"Nothing!" I said, a little too quickly, as I slammed my laptop shut and tried to look as casual as possible. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I had been looking up information on Chad for about an hour, as it was then noon. Realizing it was time to stop obsessing over this, I turned around in my chair to, hopefully, change the subject. "So…" I started to say before I was interrupted.

"Don't bother changing the subject; I'm just going to drop it for now. I'm hungry, and I was just coming to see if you wanted to go eat at The Rameria." She replied, smirking in a way that somewhat reminded me of Chad.

"Sure." I said, shaking my head to get Chad Dylan Cooper out of my thoughts.

As we entered The Rameria, I noticed that Chad was also there. To make things worse, he was standing in line to get pizza. Deciding to just act like it was any normal day, I walked up to the line and took my place behind him.

"Hey, Munroe! I see we have something in common!" I heard as I took my place in line. Knowing that I would regret it, I looked up to see the jerk himself smiling and pointing at the pizza we were both standing in line to get.

"Hey, Cooper! I see you DO know how to be somewhat courteous. When did _you_ learn that you had to have patience to get what you want?" I replied, smirking in triumph at _the most_ amazing comeback ever. Noticing the short flash of pain on his face, my smirk faltered a little, and I almost apologized. _Almost._

"Sonny, how many times do I have to apologize to you? I said 'I'm sorry,' and if you even knew me, you'd know what an historical event that was!" the sincerity in his eyes as he said this had me ready to apologize. But as I heard the end of his confession, I was reminded of why I was giving him such a hard time. Pushing all sympathy for him to the side, I looked him straight in the eyes, ready to get my point across.

"Sometimes, Chad, sorry is simply not good enough! And that's something that you need to learn! I _ACCIDENTALY_ ran into you, and you yelled at me for it. If you had even been paying attention to where _you_ were going, you would've seen me coming and moved out of the way. So this is just as much your fault as it is mine!" I shouted, probably drawing attention to us as I did so. Upon hearing somebody clear their throat behind us, though, I noticed that it was our turn to get pizza. Moving up, each of us grabbed our piece of pizza and exited the line. As I began to head to a seat, I felt my arm being held onto. Turning around, I noticed Chad standing there, his blue eyes pleading with me.

"Please, Sonny, I just… I just want us to try to start over again. I'm sorry, okay? And I can't think of any way to explain how sorry I am." He begged… begged! This, in and of itself, was enough to make me regret my decision to make it hard on him. So, being the gentle and nice Sonny that I am, I gave in.

Smiling a smile that I hoped would brighten his visibly dampened mood, I took his arm and led us to a table where we could start to get to know each other a little bit. Sitting down, I noticed that Chad also had a smile—along with a blush?—on his face. Unlike me though, he seemed as though he was trying, and failing, to hide it in any way that he could.

"So…" I said after sitting for about ten minutes in silence.

"So…" he replied in the same awkward manner that I did. _Okay, so this is getting nowhere._

"Okay, so… Tell me something about yourself. You said you wanted us to start over, why don't we start with a little about your past?" I said, hoping that maybe something about his past would give me some sort of insight into why he was so much of a jerk.

"Well, what would you like to know?" he asked. _Well that plan just flew out the window._

"Okay. Well, if your family owns this "big business," why did you have to go to college?" I asked, knowing that I could at least get one of the many burning questions answered for me.

"Hmm. Well, my dad has taught me my whole life that I was going to grow up and take over the business. I'm supposed to marry someone I think is "worthy" enough to help me run the business—as my dad did with my mom—and we're supposed to run it together, have kids and keep passing the company on from generation to generation. But I decided that I wanted to at least spend _some _time as a normal person before I have to grow up and take charge of a big business. I asked them if I could just have these four years to see what it's like to be, well, normal, and they said sure. That's about it really." He answered, finishing with a small smile on his face.

"So coming to college was your choice? I'd much rather have options. If not going to college was one of them, then so be it." I said. Because really, who wouldn't want to just skip over the hard part of college and go straight to making actual money?

"If you were in my shoes you'd understand." As he said this, I noticed just how serious he was about this. At that point, I realized two things. One: he was trying his best to be somewhat normal, even though he didn't really know what normal was. And two: I had changed my mind. From then on, I vowed to be his friend. I wanted to give him the best four years of his life before he had to grow up and take on the actual outside world, the world where _everyone_ had to work to get the things that they wanted. And this decision was definitely made because I was selfless and thought that everyone deserved a second chance. Yeah, it had absolutely nothing to do with the small feelings that were beginning to form for him… of course not.

* * *

**So... what did you think? good, bad, horrible? okay? I personally don't like this chapter as much as I liked the first one, but I want to know what you think about it. Do you think it's moving too fast? Personally, I know what's going to happen from here but I'm not sure if this chapter is good enough... Let me know! I have an idea of how many reviews I want, so I'm not going to update until I get them. So press the little button down there :D **

**xo~peace~ox  
**


	3. That Was Wrong It Really Was

**Thanks so much for those who reviewed! Every time I got a message in my inbox saying that someone had reviewed, my mood suddenly got that much better. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others. I'm kind of nervous about this chapter though. Haha, so read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting so tired of having to say that I don't own Sonny With a Chance. Or anything recognizable in this story. But unfortunately, I don't. So... yeah.  
**

**(SPOV)... again  
**

* * *

An hour after we sat down, Chad and I were still enjoying our conversation. Somehow, along the way, we had gone from talking about why he was in college to him telling me stories that not even his family knew.

"So then, we—"he started to say, but was interrupted by my dear, dear roommate Tawni as she decided to ruin a perfectly good conversation between Chad and me. _Thanks Tawn. _

"Sonny, when you didn't show up right away at the table I had saved for us, I thought nothing of it, but it has been an hour now. I just spent thirty minutes looking for you in the CROWDED area. What could possibly make you think that you have the right to leave Tawni Hart sitting alone at lunch? It makes me look pathetic, and I am NOT pathetic Sonny, I'm not…" she trailed off as she finally noticed Chad sitting at the table with me. Giving me a look of confusion, she pointed across the table from me and asked, "Who's this?"

With an exasperated sigh, I replied with an unenthusiastic "Tawni, Chad. Chad, Tawni."

"Um, Sonny, why did you leave me sitting alone to come hang out with this… guy?" she asked. I'm assuming she must have heard something about the fight earlier seeing as the look she gave me said that she knew exactly who he was. And now, she was wondering why exactly I had gone from completely hating him to having a civilized lunch with him, _laughing_ with him, in a matter of, well, about two or three hours.

"Listen up Blondie. I'm not just some _guy,_ okay? And Sonny is sitting by me because _obviously_ she would prefer me over you. So, if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone…" he trailed off turning to smile at me. Normally, I would've found it cute that he had taken up for me in his own way, and of course the smile was to die for, but there was one problem. He had just completely and totally told one of my best friends, and my roommate who won't shut up about it later, that I didn't want to hang out with her. This just slightly pissed me off, so I did what any civilized person would do. I lied to save myself from the wrath of Tawni Hart.

"Wow, Chad, wow! Do you seriously think that I'm sitting with you because I'd rather not sit with Tawni? Why would you even consider that I would pick you over one of my best friends? UGH, what is your problem? And what happened to trying to be a 'normal person?' Did that just all of a sudden fly out of the window? Look, Tawni is one of my best friends, and my roommate, I couldn't find her after waiting in line for pizza, so I just figured I would sit with you until I found her. And look, here she is. So bye Cooper." I regretted saying it though, as soon as I saw the hurt on his face from what I said. I mean, here we are, having an amazing time, when I suddenly act like our conversation meant nothing. I watched as his face hardened and he became the Chad that I met by the fountain earlier today, the Chad that I had just now brought back to life.

"Alright Munroe, I don't care what you do. You're clearly below me in every way possible, because if you weren't you would understand what an _honor_ it is to be sitting with THE Chad Dylan Cooper. I hope you have a nice time hanging out with your _friend_ because you've just lost the biggest honor you could ever imagine. You just lost the honor of being my friend. So is that what you wanted Sonny? Well congratulations, because I never want to see your face again!" I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt, but I would also be lying if I said that I didn't deserve it. So pulling my act together, I, once again, made it my goal to have the last word.

"Fine!" I yelled as I began to walk backwards towards the exit, Tawni in tow.

"Fine!" he yelled back. _Oh no you don't!_

"Good!" I shouted back, raising my voice even more.

"Good!" he shouted back. _Crap_.

"UGH!" I yelled, turning my back to him and stalking out of the door, and away from Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny, stop walking so fast, I can't keep up!" I heard Tawni shout from behind me as she struggled to catch up with my fast pace. Hey, it's not my fault that I just walk significantly faster than everyone else when I'm angry.

"What Tawni? What do you want?" I yelled at her as I turned around. Why shouldn't I, she held some of the blame for what just happened.

"Whoa, Sonny, what are you so mad at me for?" she asked, not realizing what she did back in The Rameria.

"Nothing Tawni, just forget it okay? I'm going back to the dorm so if anyone looks for me, I'll be there." Without waiting for a reply, I turned around and walked off in the direction of my dorm.

Narrowly avoiding run-ins with countless people, I made it back to my dorm and slammed the door as gently as I could. I mean I wouldn't want to get kicked out for being too noisy would I? Of course not! Falling onto my bed, I decided to take a nap and hopefully get my mind off of things. This clearly was going to need a lot of damage control if I wanted Chad to ever forgive me. _Did I want Chad to forgive me though?_ Of course I did! He was really a sweet guy once you got to know him and he was actually pretty funny too. Plus, who can deny that he's absolutely gorgeous. I mean, who wouldn't want him… Wait, scratch that. I don't want him that way, so why would I even say that? Somehow, with all my thoughts running into each other, I still managed to fall into a dreamless sleep. One thing remained on my mind the whole entire time though, and that was Chad. I had to find some way to get Chad to forgive me and realize that I actually really did want to be his friend. What I had done today, though it seemed like it wouldn't make much of a difference at first, was completely and totally inexcusable. Chad sure as hell didn't deserve that, and I intended to make sure that he knew just that. I was going to be there for him from that point on, and this time, I meant it. And with that thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sooooo... I hope nobody hates me too much for the Channy fight. Or the fact that the chapter was so short, but I just felt like I should leave it there for now. So how was the chapter? Good, bad, okay? Hmm... why don't you let me know in a review? I'm not going to update until I have a few reviews. And if you want to give me any ideas for the story, I'll take them into consideration and maybe use some of them. Anywayyy... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review please, because they make me happy!**

**xo~peace~ox**


	4. Have a Nice Life Sonny Munroe

**So I'm glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter, even with the Channy fight. BUT, you will most definitely recognize this chapter, because it's the same thing, except in Chad's point of view. Just be warned, though, because I've never written in Chad's POV before, and I'm nervous that you guys aren't going to like it. But without further ado, Chapter 4! Read, enjoy, REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE... or anything else that's recognizable in this story.  
**

**(CPOV)  
**

* * *

Sonny and I had been talking for about an hour, and honestly, she was pretty amazing. Well, not as amazing as me, but I mean come on, no one's as amazing as me. Up in New York, I had people worshiping the ground that I walked on. Why it's not like that out here, I'll never know... Oh yeah, back to Sonny and I's lunch. Somehow, while our whole conversation wasn't about me—I know, crazy—I ended up telling Sonny about the time that my friend and I wrecked my parents' brand new car and had to replace it with a new one all within the same day. Don't ask me how we managed to get away with it, because to this day, I still haven't figured out how they didn't catch us.

"So then, we—"I began to say, only to be rudely interrupted by some blonde girl. _Hmm, well she's kind of pretty. But, of course, nowhere near as pretty as…_ Wait, I'm not going to finish that thought.

"Sonny, when you didn't show up right away at the table I had saved for us, I thought nothing of it, but it has been an hour now. I just spent thirty minutes looking for you in the CROWDED area. What could possibly make you think that you have the right to leave Tawni Hart sitting alone at lunch? It makes me look pathetic, and I am NOT pathetic Sonny, I'm not…" Well I'm assuming her name is Tawni Hart? And she definitely has an attitude. Let's just disregard my earlier comment about her being pretty… and the other part… yeah. She trailed off, finally noticing me. _Who doesn't notice Chad Dylan Cooper right away?_ Confused, she turned to Sonny, and pointed at me, asking, "Who's this?"

Seeming not so thrilled about her 'friend's' arrival to our table, Sonny answered her with a less than enthusiastic "Tawni, Chad. Chad, Tawni." _Oh, her name's Tawni? I would've never guessed. _

With a look of disgust, _Tawni_ stared at Sonny and said, "Um, Sonny, why did you leave me sitting alone to come hang out with this… guy?" _Alright Blondie, what's that supposed to mean?_ Seeing the panic flash across Sonny's face, I realized that this was my time to step in and be your normal, average, everyday superhero. You know, because I'm just awesome like that. And hot, very hot. I bet I'd look pretty good with a cape. _Oh, and maybe Sonny and I could go to some big Halloween party together dressed as Superman and, well, whoever Superman wants to save._ Chad, snap out of it! It's Sonny saving time!

"Listen up Blondie. I'm not just some _guy,_ okay? And Sonny is sitting by me because _obviously_ she would prefer me over you. So, if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone…" I trailed off, turning to smile at Sonny, letting her know that all would be alright now. Superchad has saved the day. Unfortunately, I noticed that the look on Sonny's face wasn't exactly one that said, "My hero!" In fact, it looked more like a, "What the hell is wrong with you?" face. _Uh oh. _

"Wow, Chad, wow! Do you seriously think that I'm sitting with you because I'd rather not sit with Tawni? Why would you even consider that I would pick you over one of my best friends? UGH, what is your problem? And what happened to trying to be a 'normal person?' Did that just all of a sudden fly out of the window? Look, Tawni is one of my best friends, and my roommate, I couldn't find her after waiting in line for pizza, so I just figured I would sit with you until I found her. And look, here she is. So bye Cooper." _Um, ouch. _That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for. In fact, it was the complete opposite; and as she said each word, I felt something I'd never felt before. I think, and I'm just basing this off of things that I'd had people read for me in books and such, but I think that I felt like I was about to cry. But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry; because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get hurt by girls that officially mean nothing to him. So I quickly wiped the look of hurt that I knew I was displaying off of my face, and became Chad Dylan Cooper. Just plain Chad was long gone now.

"Alright Munroe, I don't care what you do. You're clearly below me in every way possible, because if you weren't you would understand what an _honor_ it is to be sitting with THE Chad Dylan Cooper. I hope you have a nice time hanging out with your _friend_ because you've just lost the biggest honor you could ever imagine. You just lost the honor of being my friend. So is that what you wanted Sonny? Well congratulations, because I never want to see your face again!" Hoping maybe that I could make her feel the pain that she put me through, I studied her face to see her reaction to my words. Either she's an amazing actress, or she really didn't care, because her expression remained stoic throughout my entire rant… _Perfect._

"Fine!" She yelled, starting to walk backwards while dragging her dumb blonde friend with her.

"Fine!" I yelled back. There was no way that she could break my heart and then win the last word in this too!

"Good!" She yelled back, getting louder with each word.

"Good!" I shouted back. _YES!_

"UGH!" Sonny yelled, turning her back to me and all but stomping out the door. Out of The Rameria and out of my life.

Realizing that everyone was looking at me now, I grabbed my plate, dumped my left over pizza in the trash, and threw it in the sink.

"What are you looking at? Mind your own business!" I yelled as I walked practically ran out the door. This just wasn't my day.

"Dude, what's wrong?" My roommate, Nico Harris, asked as stomped into my dorm, slamming the door as loud as I could. Who cares about the noise, it's not like they could kick me out anyway? If they did, they'd be closed down for sure.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is just perfect! Just leave me alone okay." I yelled as I flopped on my bed, not even waiting for the response of agreement that he gave me. Today was officially the worst day of my life. It's even worse than the time that my parents told me that they were cutting me off, and that says a lot. All I want to do now is go to sleep and forget all about Sonny Munroe. And that should be easy; because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls, girls fall for Chad Dylan Cooper. And with that in mind, I fell into a dreamless sleep. _Have a nice life Sonny Munroe. _

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Was it good, bad, horrible? I really hope you guys liked this chapter in Chad's POV, because I'm seriously terrified that you guys think it's horribly written. I've been wanting to write a chapter in Chad's POV though, and I planned on it being this one before it was even suggested. So yeah. You know the drill. Review please, because they make me a happy and better writer. **_  
_

**xo~peace~ox  
**


	5. Shopping Spree!

**So the reviews made me happy :) but I have bad news. My computer is broken (the internet won't work without me plugging it into some cable) so we're sending it off to be repaired. It'll take somewhere between 1-2 weeks so unless I can hijack anyone elses computer, there won't be any chapters up until after I get my computer back :/. Anyway, this chapter is actually more of a filler because I felt like I should give a little more insight into Tawni and Sonny's friendship. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!**

**(SPOV)**

* * *

A week later, I still hadn't talked to Chad since I flipped out on him. At this point, I was starting to regret it even more than I did immediately after it happened. To make matters worse, every time I saw him, he would either glare at me, or stare at me in a way that made me feel like I had committed the most heinous crime known to man. He just looked so sad, and I had yet to figure out a way to make things better. So, basically, I had spent the last week unfocused and moping around.

"Okay, that's it Sonny. What is going on with you?" Tawni asked as we sat down at a table with our lunch. Pizza. _Great._

"Nothing is going on with me. I'm just stressing out a little bit over that big test we have in History. Have you been studying by the way? It's tomorrow you know." I replied, hoping to steer her away from the question I knew she wanted to ask. Why I was so sad, not stressed.

"Oh crap! That's tomorrow? Eh, whatever, I can just study tonight and I'll be fine." She replied, completely forgetting the matter at hand. _Good. _

"Tawn, you know that won't work. It never does and you'll just end up failing the test. Would you like me to help you study tonight? I've been studying since, well, last week." I said condescendingly. _Did she seriously think she could pass this test without studying?_

"Whatever. Just don't go all 'mother' on me. I hate it when you do that." She replied with a look of disgust as she said the word 'mother.'

"Well I wouldn't have to go all 'mother' on you if you would actually do your work the right way. You didn't even do your English homework last week until, like, thirty minutes before class started. How do you plan on even passing with that attitude?" I asked, slightly mother-like I guess, but she needed to realize what a problem she was causing for herself if she didn't buckle down.

"Just forget it. I'll study with you tonight, but you need to come shopping with me today. I need to find an outfit to go clubbing tomorrow night. Are you in?" She asked, dropping the subject of her education faster than you could say 'you're going to fail.'

"Um, sure, I'll come with you. I needed something to do tomorrow night anyway. You want to invite Lucy too?" I asked, perfectly content with the subject change.

"Of course Sonny, why wouldn't I want Lulu to come with? Does she have to come shopping with us though? Nothing against her, but I just kind of wanted to have a little roommate bonding time."

"She's in class right now. Are you ready to go?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Tawni was still using the nickname she had made for Lucy on the first day of class when we had all been hanging out to get to know each other—not that I didn't already know practically everything about Lucy. I could even tell you her brother's favorite color if you asked for it.

"Okay, let's go!" Tawni exclaimed. "Oh, and I heard that make-up store in the mall finally got that new shipping of Cocoa Moco Cocoa. How exciting is that?" Leave it to Tawni to be more excited about getting lipstick than any article of clothing.

As we entered the mall, I noticed the large fountain sitting in the middle of the building. Staring at it, I was reminded of when I first met Chad, and an unbelievably large wave of guilt rushed over me.

"…Sonny!" Tawni yelled, snapping me out of the, apparent, trance that I was in.

"What?" I shouted back, surprised at the sudden screaming of my name.

"I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes! We're going to go into that store first." She said, pointing at a store that smelled heavily of some sort of cologne or something. "What were you looking at anyway?" She asked with a confused face.

"Okay let's go!" I said, choosing to ignore her question as I practically dragged her into what I like to call 'Smells-R'-Us.' In the real world, it's called 'The View.'

Walking into Smells-R'-Us, I noticed that a lot of the clothes went really nice with the club stereotype. Heading to a rack of jeans, I noticed some pretty, clean white skinny jeans. Picking up my size, I headed to the dressing room, hoping entirely that they would fit. Once I finished trying them on, I went to find a shirt. Looking around, I noticed that my choice wasn't going to be easy if I wanted to look good. First I picked up a peach colored shirt. It had some designs in lace—mostly flowers and swirls—but it didn't, in my opinion, scream 'Sonny.' Realizing that, if I wanted to go to a club, I couldn't exactly wear something that looked like what I would wear, I walked to a blue shirt. The sleeves were off the shoulder, with silver chains to use as straps to keep the shirt up. On the shirt were some silver swirls, all connecting in its own way to each other. Pairing that with the white skinny jeans, I went to the cashier to check out.

"Oh, that looks really cute! What shoes are you going to wear with that though?" Tawni asked me as I finished checking out. Apparently, she's a very fast shopper.

"Um, I was thinking I would buy some at Effervescent." I replied, trying to figure out exactly what I want my shoes to look like.

"Okay then, let's hurry up and get there so that we can study. It's already four o'clock!" Tawni replied urgently. _Have we seriously been shopping that long? Now I know what Tawni feels like on a daily basis._

Walking into Effervescent, I quickly scanned the shelves that were lined up along the walls for the perfect shoes. After I spotted some white heals, I speed-walked over so that I could see what they looked like. Approaching them, I decided that they were definitely the heals that I needed to complete the outfit. Even with them being your average white heals, the four inch heals made my decision for me. Being only somewhere around five feet-three inches, I was more than excited to buy them. After asking the lady for a six and a half, I checked out and Tawni and I headed to her cherry red convertible.

"So, are you and that Chad guy not talking anymore? Because even I think what you said to him last week was a little harsh. You two looked like you liked each other while you were eating." Tawni said, breaking the silence that had been hanging over us since before I bought my shoes.

"No, we're not talking. And no, we don't like each other. We weren't even really friends to begin with. He's a jerk and there's no reason that I would miss him!" I replied quickly, trying to ignore the feeling that rose in my chest from hearing her say that we looked like we liked _each other_.

"Um, Sonny, I never said you missed him. It's okay if you do, because I've heard his friend Nico talking about how he thinks that Chad misses you. He's been like, the biggest jerk ever since what you said to him last week. But no need to get all defensive, I was just asking a question." Tawni replied, smirking in a way that made me want to talk to Chad that much more.

"Ugh, whatever Tawn, he doesn't miss me. He's just being the big jerk that he clearly will never stop being." I replied, hoping more than anything that she would believe me.

"Fine Sonny, think what you want. But I hope you realize that, while he was already a jerk, you're the one that made him the jerk he's been lately. You may not believe me, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say that that boy started falling for you the second you talked back to him." Choosing to ignore what Tawni had just said, I turned my head towards the window to give the universal sign of, 'I'm done with this conversation.' Unfortunately though, my mind had other plans. Instead of the peaceful ride back to the dorm that I had been hoping for, all I could do was think about what Tawni had said. I realized that, maybe, just maybe, she had a point. While I didn't believe that he liked me in any way other than friendship, I realized that I _had _been the one to turn him into the bigger jerk that he had become since last week. With this thought in mind, I sat through the rest of the car ride with the guilt eating away at my heart. One thing was for certain though, and that was that I really needed to explain to Chad how sorry I was. How I would do it, I didn't know. But I did know for a fact that it was going to be done, and soon. Very soon.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't hate me too much for not letting them make up and live happily ever after yet, haha. But I couldn't do that without ending the story soon. So yeah. I hope I can update soon, but that also means I need to get a lot of reviews telling me that I should actually continue this story. Because for some reason, I feel like there aren't many people that are actually into this story. That means review! A lot so that I can be happy and try really hard to update even before I get my computer back.**

**xo~peace~ox**


	6. A Stranger on a Bench

**Okay, so before you start throwing food at me for not updating in like, forever, I just want everyone to know that I really did want to, I just couldn't. First, my computer broke, and I could only use Fanfiction with my phone, then I had really bad writers block, like, really bad, and then I started college. I still haven't gotten the hang of things, let me tell you, it's crazy. A lot of work, like, a lot of homeowork on the first day of class. Anyway, just for fair warning, I kind of like this chapter, but it's kind of a rushed chapter. I really wanted to get this one up, and so I typed it up and uploaded it. I hope I still have some readers out there reading this, because it'll be depressing if I don't haha. OH, and to make up for the long wait, I wrote a longer chapter than I normally do. So without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything at all recognizable in this story. Depressing, I know. **

**(SPOV) **

* * *

Okay, so it's officially been one month since I hurt Chad, and I've yet to figure out something to do that could make it up to him. I've come up with idea after idea, (from just walking up and apologizing, to figuring out which dorm he lives in and surprising him there with, well, something) but not too surprisingly, I don't think they would work much. And to make matters worse, I realized that I definitely AM the reason that Chad's become even more of a jerk than he ever was before. How you ask? Well, it's actually a pretty interesting story, and it happened about a week ago.

_ "Are you THAT stupid?! Oh my gosh learn how to walk straight. You know what, you're an idiot and I'm going to make sure that you're sued if I have any broken bones. Now just leave me alone!" I heard as I was turning a corner on my way back to my dorm. It had been a long class and I wanted to just go, take a shower, and take a nap. Looking to where I heard the screaming from though, I saw Chad, standing up, yelling at some boy, sitting on the ground with wide, terrified eyes. _

_ "Chad! Calm down and stop yelling at him!" I yelled at Chad before turning to the boy on the ground. "I'm Sonny, what's your name?" I asked, trying to make him feel just a little bit more comfortable. I didn't blame him; Chad could be very intimidating at times with his whole big, rich boy attitude. _

_ "I-I'm Jacob. I'm sorry that I ran into your friend Sonny, I really am. I'm just on a campus tour, I was laughing at something my friend here said, and I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy, Jacob, told me. Just as I was getting ready to tell him to calm down and just return to his campus tour, Chad cut me off. _

_ "Hah! My friend? Sonny doesn't know the MEANING of the word friend! No! All she knows how to do is eat lunch with someone for a long time, make them think that maybe, JUST MAYBE, they could possibly have their first real friend, and then snatch that from under them. Oh, and did I mention she does it in the worst way possible? Yeah, she does it publically! She just lets them open up and become who they really are, you know, being a little nicer. Yeah, and then when one of her other "friends" shows up and yells at her for missing lunch, and he decides to help her out a little bit, she yells at the person who's HELPING and makes them feel like complete and utter CRAP! This causes them to act like the whole conversation meant absolutely NOTHING to them, and revert back to their old ways. So yeah, maybe you should think again before you even CONSIDER calling Sonny my 'friend.' Sonny will __**never**__ be my friend!" He yelled, storming off once he was done. Watching him leave, the first thing I felt was even guiltier than I had felt in a long time. Knowing that I had hurt Chad to the point of, however accidental, talking about his feelings—to some boy that he didn't even know—made me feel like crap myself. After the guilt had set in, I felt embarrassed and ashamed. There I was, standing in the middle of a crowd of people, having just been named the biggest jerk of all time. Not knowing what to do with all the eyes on me, I just continued my walk to my dorm. _

After that day, I noticed that I saw less and less of Chad around campus. He began to take the longer ways to his classes in an attempt to avoid my everyday route. When I went out and saw him, he would try his best to avoid looking at me. If he did happen to look at me, he would just scowl and act like I wasn't even there. Even one time when I actually attempted to go up to him and apologize, he just turned the opposite way and avoided me entirely. I found out later that he just skipped class that day and returned to his dorm.

"Tawni, can you help me with something?" I asked my overly conceited roommate as she talked to herself in the mirror saying things like 'oh you're so pretty!' and 'how can you possibly be single for more than like, a day?'

"What Sonny? You're cutting into my Tawni time!" she replied, trying to make it obvious that she was annoyed that I was talking to her while she was, well, looking at herself. _Oh well, your constant talking to your mirror is cutting into my… not Tawni time?_

"Remember that Chad guy? You know, the one I was sitting with at lunch?" I asked, already well aware of what her answer was going to be.

"You mean the guy whose heart you ripped out and crushed with your poorly picked out shoes? Yeah, I remember him." She replied still looking at herself in the mirror. _How does she not get tired of seeing herself? I know I do sometimes. _

"Yes Tawni, that guy." I replied with a sigh. _Why does she have to remind me all the time?_

"What about him Sonny? Hurry up, Tawni time ends when I go to class in like, thirty minutes. You're cutting into it a little too much with this talk of the heartbroken 'heartthrob.'" She replied, finally looking away from the mirror to glare at me… and then turning right back to assure herself that she was "still pretty." _Sigh. _

"Okay, well, I feel horrible about what I did to him. Remember what I told you about what he said to that kid on the campus tour?" I asked. She nodded, letting me know that I could continue. "Well, after that, I decided that I want to apologize to him. I feel horrible, and in all honesty, I had decided to sit by him and get to know him so that I could give him the reality check he needed. I never planned on that outburst being the reality check, because he really didn't deserve it. I just feel terrible and I want to make it up to him. He's actually a pretty sweet guy once you get to know him, and I figured that out when we were talking. He's funny and he seemed to want to be friends just as much as I did. That being said, what should I do to get him to forgive me? You know a lot about guys, and I figure you'll be able to let me know what to do." I asked, knowing that it would be hard to get her to really agree to help me with this.

"WIIFT?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what she meant.

"UGH! What's in it for Tawni?" She replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Um… OH! I'll let you give me that make-over you so desperately wanted to give me. AND you can pick out my clothes next time we go shopping. Is that okay with you?" I asked, hoping desperately that she would accept my offer.

"AHH YAY! Okay, I'll help!" She replied.

"YES! So what should I do?" I asked, leaning forward to hear her master plan.

"Well, this is what you're going to do." She said as she leaned forwards a little to explain to me what to do.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

"Dude, you need to stop moping around about this girl! You only knew her for like, a few hours. You're acting like ya'll dated for years or something!" My, Louisiana born friend and roommate, Nico, said as he walked in on me lying in my bed. No, I was NOT moping; I was just getting ready to take a nap. While thinking about Sonny. With a frown on my face… but I wasn't moping.

"Nico, I'm not moping. I'm just taking a nap dude. Accounting is crazy man, I hate college. I don't even know why I came here." I replied, making sure that my voice didn't give away any hidden emotions—which there were none of by the way.

"Chad, you've been a jerk since the whole thing with you and Sonny at lunch, and I could get used to that. But ever since that whole run-in you had with her and that kid on the tour, you've been an even bigger—more depressed—jerk. What happened to the "I don't fall for girls, girls fall for me" Chad? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you fell for this girl within those few hours ya'll spent together." Nico said with a knowing look in his eyes. _Too bad he doesn't know anything. _

"Look, I'm just really stressed with all this stupid school stuff. I never, and I repeat NEVER, fell for Sonny, and I never with. So you can get that idea out of your head right now. I'm just stressed, tired and ready to take a nap. Leave me alone and let me get some sleep, alright?" I asked, on the verge of screaming at the top of my lungs for him to just leave me alone.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. I'm just going hang out with this girl I met a while ago. Later." He replied, grabbing his phone, his wallet, his jacket, his keys, and leaving.

With a dismissing wave, I turned my back to the door and waited for him to leave. Once I heard the door close, I turned to face the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I thought about the last month. _Why couldn't Sonny just apologize or something, and we could just go back to being friends? Why do I care so much? Am I actually—dare I say it—falling for Sonny? I had to say it… I dared myself. _NO! Of course I'm not falling for Sonny means absolutely nothing to me! Certainly nothing to waste my beauty sleep over. She's just some girl that thought she could fool me into falling for her; but little did she know, Chad Dylan Cooper falls for NO ONE. And no one includes Sonny Munroe. _But she is really pretty, and she seemed sweet. _SEEMED CHAD SEEMED! And stop thinking that she's pretty, because she's not… well, not very pretty anyway. _Ugh why am I talking to myself?_ I thought as I shook my head, trying to remove all thoughts of Sonny Munroe out of my head. I had never thought of one girl so much in my life, so why start now? Opening my eyes, I realized that I really wasn't going to get any sleep, so I got up, and decided to take a walk.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

With the plan that Tawni and I had made fresh in my head, I decided to take a walk. There were some lakes on campus, so I decided that I would walk along them to clear my head a little bit. Still feeling guilty, I noticed a person sitting on a bench, facing the lakes. He was wearing a hat, sweatshirt, and sunglasses. Sitting next to him, I started to think to myself. Unfortunately, I started talking out loud… with this random guy sitting next to me.

"Ugh, so I've got a plan, but how do I get him to talk to me?" I asked 'myself.' "I mean, it was the worst mistake I've ever made. Chad seemed like he could be really nice when he wants to be, and I just got nervous. I had complained to Tawni and Lucy both about him after we ran into each other, and I just didn't want her to think that I was so pathetic that I'd forgive any guy that came to me with a convincing enough argument. Now he's just pissed at me, and he won't even let me apologize. I've tried and all he does is avoid me. So yeah, I have a plan to apologize, but I certainly don't have one to get him to listen to my apology. UGH maybe I should just give up. He hates me anyway." I said, looking out towards the lake, unaware that I had actually just confessed my thoughts to some random stranger next to me on a bench.

"Are you serious, or are you just lying again? Do you really want to say sorry and try to be friends again?" the guy next to me asked as he turned to face me. Turning to face the sudden voice, I saw bright, sea blue eyes staring back into my brown ones. _Holy crap!_

"Chad?" I asked in shock of who was sitting next to me.

"Yes Sonny, it's me. But did you seriously mean everything you said just now?" he asked—eagerly?—while looking me in the eyes.

"Y-yes, Chad, yes I meant that. I'm sorry for what I said, I really am. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have said any of those things I said. I've felt so guilty for the past month, and all I've wanted to do was figure out a way to apologize to you. Just… will you forgive me? Please?" I asked, hoping with everything that I had that he would just forgive me and we could just be friends.

"Sonny… Yes, okay? I forgive you. But I'm only forgiving you because you begged me to. Chad Dylan Cooper can't say no when someone begs him for something." He replied in a joking tone.

"Ah seriously?!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around him in a hug without thinking. I felt him tense up a little bit at first, but then he relaxed and gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes seriously. Now I kind of have work to do. I've been putting off my accounting homework for a few hours now." He replied with a smile. _A pretty wide smile if you ask me. _

"Yeah, me too." I replied, smiling back. Looking down, I realized that we were both still in each other's arms. Not that I was going to say anything about it; it was actually pretty comfortable.

"Hey, do you want to just work on it together? We can just go to my dorm. I sort of need a 'study buddy' or I'm going to fail." Chad asked with a slightly hopeful look in his eye. I mean who could blame him? He was asking the girl who had 'broken' him in the first place.

"Sure, just let me know which room you're staying in. I have to go get my accounting things out of my backpack." I replied with a smile.

"Oh, room 236. Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm, or…?" he asked, looking somewhat unsure of himself. _Chad unsure of himself? Now that's a first. _

"No it's okay. I can get there on my own." I replied with a reassuring smile. I didn't want to mess things up again.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while." He replied standing up—taking me with him—and letting go of my waist.

"Okay, see you." I replied as I headed back to my dorm.

As I entered my dorm—with a very wide smile overtaking my face—Tawni looked up at me.

"Why are you so smiley Sonny? What happened?" She asked, looking as if she was seeing a rare sight for the very first time.

"I apologized to Chad, and he forgave me. I'm actually just in here to get my accounting stuff. We're working on our accounting homework together." I replied, grabbing the necessary materials out of my backpack and heading for the door.

"Oh, so my plan worked then didn't it? I told you it would work! I'm always right, and pretty!" Tawni replied with a smile and a flip of her hair.

"Yeah, the plan." I replied smiling to myself. She didn't need to know that I hadn't needed to use her plan; it would just make her angry. So with a quick wave and a "see you later," I headed to room 236 to spend some time with Chad. And this time, I wouldn't screw up.

* * *

**Alright, so what did you think? Was it good, bad, horrible? Let me know in a review. Oh yea, and please let me know who's still reading this story. I'm gonna need somewhere between 5-10 good reviews (unless I for some reason just feel like updating, which probably won't happen what with college and all) before I update again, because I'm not exactly that into writing a story for the public, if the public isn't reading it. So yea, no reviews, no readers, no story. **

**(Sorry if that sounds mean, I'm just getting tired of not knowing whether or not I should continue this story) so let me know whether or not I should continue the story in a review. **

**xo~Peace~ox**


	7. The Start of Something New

**Okay, so I got a few good reviews (: Yay! and one review complaining about Sonny's character. I'm sorry if I offended you with the way I've portrayed Sonny, but I did say that the characters were going to be OOC, so you were warned. Anyway, thanks for your opinion though, because it can help me in the future, and I'm sorry you "couldn't stand" my story. Moving on, as of now I do plan on continuing, but if I don't start getting more reviews telling me to, I'm not sure what I'll do. So on that note, I hope everyone still reading this story enjoys this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. (And guess who put her homework on hold for her awesome readers? this writer right here!)**

**Disclaimer: I stilllllll don't own Sonny With a Chance, as sad and depressing as that is. I also don't own anything that is at all recognizable in this story, so don't get too excited :P**

**(CPOV)**

* * *

"Can we just give up on this homework, or do it some other time? It's too confusing, and my brain's starting to hurt." I said as I looked up at Sonny who was biting her lip while staring at the calculator in front of her. _Is it bad that I felt, weird, looking at her? Like a good kind of weird. A kind of weird that I've never felt before. _I thought, before quickly shaking my head to dismiss the crazy thoughts from my mind. _What has been going on with me lately?_

"Um, yeah we can definitely give up on this homework. I don't think I'm ever going to understand this. So what do you want to do?" Sonny asked putting her calculator and books down before looking up at me with her wide, gorgeous smile.

"Uh, we can just talk again if you want. Or we can go for a walk or something. I mean it's only like, six o'clock, so it's not dark outside yet." I replied after snapping out of my momentary daze. _What is she doing to me?! _

"How about we go for a walk AND talk?" She replied with, once again, her bright, 'Sonny' smile.

"Sure." I replied as I put my stuff down and stood up, leading the way to the door. Holding the door open, I motioned with my hand for her to walk into the hallway. Once we were both completely out of the dorm—and after sending a quick text to Nico letting him know where I was going to be if he got to the dorm before me—I closed and locked the door.

"So, how does a rich boy like you like college so far?" Sonny turned to ask me as we exited the residence hall all together.

"It's not that bad. I mean, I've met some pretty cool people, and who wouldn't want to be able to say that they go to school with THE Chad Dylan Cooper?" I replied, popping my collar while trying to save myself with my usual 'overly confident' attitude. I felt like I was getting a little too close to Sonny already, but I wasn't sure whether I liked that or not.

"Oh yes Chad, why would anyone want to go to a college that you're not attending." She replied sarcastically. _Yeah right, she's definitely into me._

"I knew you'd catch on. Wow Sonny you're doing really well!" I replied, hoping to push a few buttons and make her just a little defensive. I loved fighting with her so much, but only if it was fake. _You mean flirting?_ No, fake.

"Whatever Chad, I was being sarcastic. How are all your other classes? You know, besides accounting?" She asked with a sigh and a forced smile. Looking at her, I forgot completely what I was saying, and apparently stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, until I felt someone hitting my arm gently.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed in my ear to get my attention.

"What!" I shouted back in shock.

"I was waiting for your answer."

"Oh, yeah, all my other classes are alright I guess. What about yours?" I asked, struggling to keep the blush from rising to my face. _CHAD DYLAN COOPER DOES NOT BLUSH! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!_

"—but I mean that's really the only class that I have any trouble with." I snapped back to reality just in time to hear Sonny conclude about, what I hoped was, accounting. If not, then I would be screwed if she ever asked me about this conversation. I needed to start listening a little more I guess. _Or you could just stop staring at her so much._ SHUT UP!

"Hey, do you want to go get something to eat? Like, off campus this time so that we don't have any interruptions like last time?" I asked before I could even realize that the words were coming out of my mouth.

"Where do you plan on going? It better not be anything expensive. You may be rich, but I most definitely am not." She replied while looking at me skeptically.

Before I could stop myself, I smiled at her and said, "I'll pay for you okay. I know this really nice place. It's casual, so what you're wearing is fine, but it's kind of pricey I guess." Really though, it wasn't all that expensive. I had learned where I could go to spend as little money as possible while still appearing to have more money than, well, everybody. Ever since my parents had cut me off, I'd had to find ways to keep up the rich boy act because I didn't want anybody to know about what happened, so it's a good thing that I still had some money left over from student loans. I was actually avoiding getting a job as much as I possibly could.

"Chad, I can't let you pay for me! Especially not after what I did to you! It's fine, I can just pay for my—"Sonny started to say before I cut her off.

"No! I'm going to pay for you and that's that!" I replied, grabbing her hand and leading her to my white corvette before she could say anything. It was a good thing that my parents hadn't taken my baby from me when they cut me off, otherwise, I would've been driving something—ugh—cheap around. Opening the door for her—_what?_—I let her get in before closing her door and heading to the driver's side.

"When did you become so nice Chad?" Sonny asked as I got into the car.

"I was always nice; it just takes some work to get it out of me. But don't bring it up too much, or I'll just have to revert back to my old ways." I replied in a half joking, yet half serious manner.

"Okay!" She said, smiling once again. _How is this girl always smiling?_

After driving for about fifteen minutes—traffic was horrible getting off campus—we finally arrived where I had decided to go.

"Really Chad, Beef-R-Us? I can afford this place! You made it seem like it was going to be some fancy restaurant!" Sonny said while laughing.

"Yes Sonny and no. You are not allowed to pay for yourself because Chad Dylan Cooper has already told you he's paying. And Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants." I replied trying to be serious, which had proven to be very hard when she was sitting next to me laughing.

"Well hopefully Chad Dylan Cooper wants to stop talking in third person because Sonny Munroe is starting to find it annoying." She replied with a smirk, letting me know that she was only joking and was in no way being serious. _Well of course not, it's all part of the charm!_

"Ha, ha, very funny Sonny. Now are you ready to go inside and get our food?" I asked, choosing not to use a comeback, just to make sure she doesn't get annoyed with me today. Ugh, since when had I ever cared about annoying a girl? But unfortunately for me, for some reason I just couldn't stand the idea of Sonny hating me, so I chose to avoid losing her.

"Sure." She replied, taking my hand—to which I won't admit to feeling anything—and all but dragging me inside.

As we entered, I walked us quickly up to an open cashier. I ordered a number one—a triple cheese burger, fries and a coke—and Sonny ordered a number 3—a double bacon, chili cheese burger, fries and a coke. _She can eat, and I like that. _After paying for the food, I grabbed both of our bags and headed over to the booth that Sonny had picked out for us. Placing her bag in front of her, I sat across from her and began to take out my food. Looking up, I noticed that she had already gotten all of her food out, and had already begun eating.

"Wow Sonny, you know how to eat huh?" I said, not thinking about how that sounded.

"Excuse me?" She replied, obviously not sure whether or not to be offended. But by the look on her face, it looked like she may have chosen to feel offended. _Oops. _

"No! Sorry ha-ha that's a good thing. I'm tired of going eat with girls and watching them eat as little as possible because they're 'watching their weight.' Trust me, you don't need to watch your weight, you're perfect and I like that you're actually eating in front of me." I replied, only then realizing what I had actually said. Looking down to try to hide the blush that was unfortunately crawling up my neck, I busied myself by eating my hamburger. _Why am I blushing?! Ugh, maybe she won't notice. _

"Thanks." She replied either not noticing my blush—hopefully—or choosing to ignore it—most likely.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

* * *

_Is he seriously blushing?_ I thought to myself as I watched Chad look down and start eating his burger with, what looked like, a blush forming.

"Thanks." I said, choosing not to say anything about it. If I said anything, he would have looked up and noticed that I was blushing too. That would have been embarrassing. _Why am I all of a sudden so nervous around him? Maybe it's because I'm afraid that I'll say something too mean and he'll get hurt again. I mean there is no way that I could ever forgive myself if I hurt him again, that wasn't even like me! I would never intentionally hurt somebody, but why was I so mad at chad for what he said to me? Was I even mad or was I in denial? Ugh why am I thinking so much about this?!_

"So, how's your burger?" I asked, noticing that neither of us had said anything for a while and I was getting tired of hearing myself… think.

"It's really good, what about yours?" He replied, still not looking at me. _What is he thinking? _

"It's really good too. Want a piece?" I asked, getting ready to break a piece off.

"Sure, but only if you try mine." He replied, finally looking up at me and smiling. _Wow, he has a nice smile. _

"Okay, here." I replied, breaking a piece off and reaching across the table to hand it to him. Looking up, I noticed he was doing the same thing, and I laughed. As I was about to put the piece on a napkin for him, he opened his mouth and leaned forward to take it out of my hand. Deciding that I'd play along, I did the same. Accidently though, I got some of his finger in my mouth too. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" I said quickly, expecting him to be disgusted. Looking at him though, I noticed he looked more like he was in a daze. Not knowing what to do, I started waving my hand in front of his face and tapping his arm with the other.

"What?" He said, snapping out of his the daze he was in.

"I'm sorry." I said again, hoping he wouldn't be too disgusted with me. _Ugh come one, he was able to eat the piece out of your hand without touching your finger. What's wrong with you? _

"No, it's fine. Your burger's really good by the way, you were right." He replied, fighting a smile. _Weird. _

"Yours was too." I answered, smiling at him.

After we finished our burgers and fries, we threw away our trash and walked back to his car in a comfortable silence. He opened the door for me, again, and then got in his side of the car. The whole time, I was fighting to keep my huge smile off of my face. The drive back to campus was silent too, but once again, it was a comfortable silence, and for the first time, I felt happy just being around him. _I guess we really can be friends. _

"So, I'll walk you to your dorm room." Chad said, breaking the silence as he locked his car and we headed to the door.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not like it's not the same building, I'm sure I'll be safe." I replied, unsure.

"I'm walking you back. There, it's settled." He said, smiling again. Honestly, that had to be the first time I had seen him smile so much. It was definitely the first time I had smiled so much, and I'm always smiling.

"Okay, if you want." I replied smiling. _See. _

"We're going to have to do this again sometime. Actually, do you want to go to that _Death Awakens _movie tomorrow?" he asked as we got closer to my dorm.

"Um, ha I'm not very good with scary movies. I'll end up hiding throughout most of it." I replied, laughing awkwardly. _Great, he's going to make fun of me. _

"Don't worry Sonny, I'll protect you. So, you in?" he replied, smirking, but smiling at me.

"Sure." I smiled back. "Well, this is my room so… I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as we approached the door to my dorm.

"Yes you will. I'll pick you up at 6." He replied, walking backwards while still smiling at me. "Bye." He replied before slowly turning around to walk to his dorm.

"Bye." I said to myself as I walked into my dorm smiling. _He's just a friend Sonny, just a friend._ I reminded myself as I went and sat down on my bed.

"So how was homework?" Tawni asked, giving me a knowing look.

"It was great, it was really great." I replied smiling as I got ready to go to bed after noticing it was already eleven o'clock. _Had we really spent that much time together?_ I thought as I turned to face the wall. Smiling again, I fell asleep. I was visited by Chad that night in my dreams, and for once, I wasn't afraid to admit that I was really happy about that.

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you think? Good, bad, great, horrible? Let me know in a review, because everytime I see that (NEW REVIEW) email, I get happier and happier. Plus, I'm going to need some motivation to keep me writing, especially with my busy schedule now. Sooo, I want a lot of reviews. Like, so many that I can't believe it's even happening to me? **

**NO REVIEWS = A MUCH LONGER WAIT FOR CHANNY :P so press that little review button and leave me a good, chapter worthy review. **

**xo~Peace~ox**


	8. Can You Hear My Heart?

**I am sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update finally! I've been so busy with all the work that they've assigned me, that I didn't have time to work on the story. Plus, I had writer's block, but that's all better now. Oh and guess what, I turned 18! Yay, I'm an adult now! Anyway, I really like this chapter, and I seriously hope more than anything that you guys do too, because if you don't, well I'll be sad. This was seriously a lot of fun to write, and I just got so into it. But seriously, if I don't start getting more reviews, I'm going to have to stop writing. I don't have enough time to write for a story that nobody wants to read. ANYWHO, I sincerly hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! That means that no, I don't own SWAC or anything even remotely recognizable in this story. I know, it still depresses me to say so. **

**(CPOV) **

* * *

"Hey, Chad how was your 'walk' with Sonny? Because I guarantee you weren't walking around for like, five hours!" Nico said, smiling in what looked like excitement as I walked through the door.

"We went to Beef-R-Us after the walk. We were both hungry." I replied, unable to keep the huge, probably stupid looking, grin off of my face. _Is it crazy that I already miss her? Ugh, what is this girl doing to me?!_

"So things are fine now?" he asked, probably just to be sure.

"Things are perfect." I replied as I finished getting ready and climbed into bed.

"So you finally admit, you really do like her don't you Chad?" Nico asked with a somewhat knowing look. And as much as I wanted to deny it, I wasn't so sure what I felt about her. That, for one, scared me…a lot. Since I couldn't bring myself to deny it, I just avoided the question.

"I'm going to sleep. I have a long day ahead of me. Goodnight." I said, turning to face the wall while hoping that would be the end of our conversation.

"Alright man, if you say so. Goodnight." Nico replied.

As I began to drift off to sleep, I thought about how my day had gone. I thought about how my time was spent with Sonny, and I thought about our date tomorrow. _Whoa date?! It's not a date! You're just two friends hanging tomorrow, that's it. You better not call this a date!_ With that thought in my head, I fell asleep, only to dream of a certain brown eyed brunette.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

* * *

"Sonny, wake up. I want to hear about yesterday with Chad. What's going on between you two?" Tawni said, clapping her hands by my head in an attempt to wake me up. _Ha, she seriously thinks I'm going to tell her about yesterday. _

"Tawn, what time is it?" I asked hoping she wouldn't notice that I had avoided her question.

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon. Seriously, you kept waking up and then going back to sleep. I was starting to think something was wrong with you, so I figured I'd wake you up to make sure you were okay." She replied, obviously not pleased with herself for "experiencing caring" as she likes to put it. _Aha, I'm going to have some fun with this!_

"Aww, Tawni you care about me! Come here, give me a hug!" I said as I headed towards her with my arms hung out for a hug.

"MY BUBBLE!" She shouted at me, waving her arms in a circular motion to show what I assumed was a bubble. Unable to hold it in, I started laughing so hard that I was literally rolling on the floor with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Hey, what are you doing tonight? Do you want to go out, like to a club or something? I kind of need someone to come out with me tonight." Tawni said changing the subject and reminding me about my hanging out with Chad tonight.

"Oh, sorry Tawn, I can't come with you. I'm actually going to the movie with Chad tonight. We're going see _Death Awakens_." I replied, waiting for the knowing smirk to come onto her face. _And there it is._

"You have a date with Chad tonight?" She asked, smirking in a way that made me more than happy to ruin her fun.

"No, it's not a date. We're going as friends, he and I already discussed this." I answered, smirking right back at her.

"Well it looks like today is going to be your makeover day then! Looks like I have something to do today after all!" She replied, clapping her hands in annoying excitement.

Realizing that I had no choice but to say yes—I had promised her she could do it after all—I simply nodded my head, sighing in resignation. Sitting in the chair that she had pulled out by her desk, I closed my eyes as I allowed her to do what she wanted with my face and hair. About three hours later, it was five o'clock and she was finally finished with my hair and makeup.

"Alright, are you ready to see how gorgeous I've made you?" Tawni asked, smiling in excitement at her work.

"Of course I am!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could possibly muster up. I had about an hour to get dressed and I just wanted to hurry up and see what I looked like so that I could pick out my outfit already. Well I was pretty sure Tawni was going to end up doing that too, but still, it's the principle of the thing. Turning towards the mirror on the side of me, I gasped as I saw what I looked like. Seriously, I could barely even tell it was me! The girl in the mirror was absolutely gorgeous, and Tawni really was great with makeovers. She had straightened my hair, so it was even longer than it was when it was naturally curly. It looked soft and flowed like a waterfall in my opinion. My makeup was actually more natural than I expected, but it was just a little darker than my natural skin tone, adding a subtle tan to my skin. All in all, the three hour makeover really paid off!

"Oh my, gosh Tawni you're amazing! Thank you so much! Are you picking my outfit out too?" I asked as she walked over to my closet.

"I already picked it out." She said as she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a flowing, but casual, shirt and some converse to dress down the shirt a little more. _How is Tawni so good at this? No wonder she's studying fashion design._ I thought as I took the outfit from her hands, thanking her as much as I could as I went to put it on. Stepping out of the bathroom, I walked in front of the full length mirror we had in our dorm. The outfit was perfect, and I couldn't thank Tawni enough. Just as she finished saying "you're welcome," there was a knock at the door. Looking at my phone I realized that it was 5:45, fifteen minutes before Chad had said he was going to pick me up. Opening the door, I watched as Chad's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Hopefully that was a good thing.

"Hey." I said, somewhat shyly as he stared at me, still not talking.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

* * *

After about two hours of picking out outfit after outfit for tonight, I was pacing nervously outside of Sonny's dorm. So I had arrived about twenty minutes early, that wasn't so bad right? Is that pathetic? Or even desperate? I had no idea why I was so worked up over this? It was just a friendly hangout day, just like yesterday was. But that's what scared me the most about it. After yesterday, I found myself feeling funny whenever I thought about Sonny. Like, my stomach felt weird, in a good way, and I kind of liked it. But if that was how I felt after just one day of hanging out with Sonny, what would happen after tonight. She said she wasn't very good with scary movies, so she might end up in my arms, or hiding in my chest a few times throughout the movie. Just thinking about that gave me the funny feeling again, so what would happen if it actually took place. Looking at my watch I realized that five minutes had passed while I was thinking, so I decided I might as well knock. So I showed up at 5:45 instead of 6:00, that wouldn't be too much of a problem would it. I waited about a minute before the door was opened to reveal Sonny, and wow did she have me speechless. I couldn't say anything, hell, I couldn't even think while I was looking at her at that moment! She was even more beautiful than she usually is. Her usually curly hair was straight, and it looked longer. It also looked really soft, and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it so that I could see what it felt like. _This isn't a date Chad! NOT A DATE! Get a hold of yourself man! _

"Hey." She said, smiling shyly at me. _That's right Chad, she probably feels awkward with you staring at her right now. Say something!_

"H-hey," I started, feeling slightly ashamed of myself for stuttering. _Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT stutter!_ "Um, are you ready to go? We're going to be a little early, but I figure that will give us time to get snacks and stuff." I said, getting a hold of myself. Unfortunately, I still hadn't stopped staring at her, but it seemed like my mind didn't have any plans to do so anyway.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just get my phone." She said as she turned around to walk into the room. Snapping out of my daze, I saw that girl from the day in the cafeteria—Tammy?—smirking at me. _Stop looking at me like that Blondie_. Looking away, I decided to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me she knew something that neither of us knew.

"Let's go." Sonny said, pulling me out of my thoughts and reminding me that we had to start heading to the movie theater.

"You look amazing tonight Sonny. I mean it, you look beautiful, gorgeous even." I said, getting in the car and breaking the silence that had been hanging over us for a long time now. And yes, I did open the door for her when we got to my car. I'm not a horrible person, I promise. Well, not with Sonny at least.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She replied, smiling back at me and causing me to stop breathing for a short period of time.

Turning my attention back to the road to avoid an accident, I replied with a breathless "thanks," thankful that the sky was darkening and it would hide the blush that was now climbing up my neck. _Looks like I'm not Chad Dylan Cooper tonight. Guess I'm just Chad. _

As we arrived at the movie theater, I got out the car, heading to her side where I opened the door for her again. _Told you I was a gentleman. _After approaching the cashier and showing our I.D.'s _(It was rated 'R' so we had to be at least 17. Ha, we're 18, what now?!) _I paid for both of our tickets—although Sonny tried to refuse me countless times. I also paid for our popcorn and sodas, because that's just how CDC rolls.

"So, do you think you can handle this movie?" I asked, trying to make conversation as the opening credits for the movie began.

"I sure hope so." She replied with a shy smile. Lifting the arm rest between us up, I put my arm around the back of her chair and scooted a little closer to her. Suddenly realizing how nervous I really was about this, I took the opportunity to glance at her reaction.

"Is this okay?" I asked when I realized that I would in no way be able to read her reaction for myself.

"Yeah, this is perfect. I'm going to need it when it starts to get scary." She replied, smiling her brilliant 'Sonny Smile' as I like to call it. Once again, she had me speechless and breathless, so I just smiled and nodded, dropping my arm onto her shoulder.

About thirty minutes into the movie, I wasn't all that scared, but Sonny was absolutely terrified. She kept shrinking back into my arm and covering her face. It actually made me feel pretty bad for bringing up this movie, so I tightened my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me. Just as I did this, one of the 'monsters' popped up on the screen, causing Sonny to throw her arms around my neck, burying her face into my chest. My arms tightened around her tiny waist, and I gently rubbed her back to try and comfort her. As the scene calmed down, she looked up into my eyes, and just stared at me, causing me to do the same. Once again, my arms tightened around her, causing her face to be brought closer to mine. At that moment, I had absolutely no idea what was going on. I didn't know what point of the movie we were in, or what had just happened. All I knew was that I wanted, more than anything in the world, to kiss her. It scared me, but it was true. My heart was pounding in my chest, so hard that I was pretty sure that she could hear it, and my palms were getting clammy. My lips were dry, resulting in me licking them in hopes of calming myself down a little bit. Then and there, I realized that Nico was completely, totally right. I liked Sonny. I liked her a lot. And now, in the middle of the movie theater, I was slowly starting to lean in, anticipating the feeling that I knew was going to burst in me as soon as her lips touched mine. I wanted this kiss, and hopefully she did too, because I was leaning in, and she was too.

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you thinK?! Yes, I left it on a cliffhanger, so if you guys want to know what happens, you're going to have to review. And you really should, because I'm up at 1 in the morning writing this chapter for you when I class tomorrow morning. So seriously, what did you think. Good, bad, great, horrible? Let me know what you think is going to happen, and what you think about the story (anything that can help me improve as a writer) in a review. Because if you want Channy to come alive, I'm going to need a ton of reviews. You know what that means, review, review, review. Thanks to anyone who's still reading this story, because you guys keep me writing, (especially the ones who review (; ) **

**I'll update once I get enough reviews. **

**xo~Peace~ox**


	9. Chad Dylan Cooper Always Gets His Way

**Okay, so college has been crazy. Like, really crazy. For example, I had to go to a play for theatre and write a paper on it, I failed a math test, I have a history test to fail tomorrow and I've had so much homework it's not even funny. I mean seriously, college is no joke. I miss high school. I haven't had much time, so I kind of threw together this chapter because I really wanted to update. Honestly, I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, but I seriously hope you do! So read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything else that's even remotely recognizable in this story. **

**(CPOV)**

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" Sonny whispered, just before our lips met.

"Go ahead." I whispered back, keeping my eyes closed and my face as close as possible in hopes that I could simply keep the mood there. If I didn't kill the mood, I would surely get my kiss right?

"I never thought that I would say this, but…you're kind of an amazing friend. Y-you know that right?" She answered, still whispering. That did not, however, make her words hurt any less though. _Ouch. Man Chad, you've just been friendzoned._ Trying to hide the pain and disappointment I felt upon hearing her say that, I opened my eyes. We were closer than I had thought, and that realization only made the pain in my chest and the heaviness in my stomach much worse. _This is why CDC does NOT fall for girls. Girls fall for CDC._

"T-thanks Sonny, you're an amazing friend too." I replied, hoping that my disappointment did not show in my voice. I mean seriously, I was **that close** to kissing her. **That close** to maybe being in my first relationship where I actually genuinely cared for the girl. **That close**to letting my heart take control and—embarrassingly enough—possibly falling in love. But that didn't matter anymore, because then and there, I decided that I could try to get over these _feelings_. If sucking it up was what I had to do, I would do it. I realized right then that I would do anything just to keep Sonny in my life; because if I thought being friendzoned was bad, I was sure that it was nothing compared to the feeling of never being able to see her smile, or hear her laugh—or even just be with her—ever again.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

* * *

After telling Chad that he was a good friend, I was nothing but disappointed with myself. _Sonny, that's not what you were going to tell him and you know it!_ The voice in my head reminded me. And it was right, that wasn't what I was going to tell him. At that moment, I wanted more than anything to scream at the top of my lungs "that's not what I meant to say! I think I may like you, that's what I wanted to say!" but it would be of no use. While he looked a little disappointed after what I said, he still agreed, saying I was also a good friend. Maybe my feelings were all one-sided. I mean, yeah, we almost kissed, but maybe that was all me. Maybe I was the only one leaning in. _He had his eyes closed Sonny, I'm pretty sure he expected a kiss._ But that couldn't be it, because he only saw me as a friend too. Maybe he just didn't want to look at me. And while any other person would agree that I had just come up with the dumbest excuse known to mankind, I refused to admit that. So finally turning my eyes back to the movie in front of me, I adjusted a little in my seat, ready to move away from Chad and get out of his arms. As I pulled away though, I felt him tighten his arms around me for a second, only to let go a little while later. Why he did it, I had no idea, all I knew was that I wished he had never let go, and that we could've just stayed in each other's arms forever. How cliché was that?

About an hour later, the movie had ended, and I had managed to make it through without jumping into his arms again. As we exited the theater, I noticed that an awkward silence had fallen between us. Not knowing how to break it, I got in the passenger seat—after he held the door open for me, again—and watched him walk around the car to enter in on the driver's side.

After about five minutes of driving in an awkward silence, Chad turned to me and said, "I'm kind of hungry. Um, if you want, we can go get something to eat. I mean, I know it's late, so we can just go get ice cream or something. You know, like, a snack. Are you up for it?"

"Of course, I'm always up for some Cool Berry you know!" I replied smiling. Cool Berry was a fro-yo shop just a few minutes away from the campus.

"Cool Berry it is!" He replied with a smile, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. As I was ready to ask him what was wrong, why he didn't seem as happy as he had earlier, he smirked at me and said, "And I'm paying of course, so don't get any ideas."

Deciding not to argue, I mumbled an "alright fine," while trying to hide the smile that was fighting desperately to form on my face.

"Fine," he said back, smiling slightly.

"Good," I said, letting the smile break free. I don't know why, but that boy could always make me smile. _That's because you like him…a lot. Haven't you caught on by now Sonny?_

"Good," he replied, also letting a huge, breathtaking smile break free on his face.

"So, are we good?" I asked, playfully poking his arm for effect. I mean it had absolutely nothing to do with me wanting to feel his muscles…nothing.

"Oh, we're so good!" he replied, playfully poking me in the stomach. This, of course, resulted in me jumping slightly—what I'm ticklish?!—and an even bigger smile gracing his face. This one actually made it to his eyes though, which made me happy. Looking out the window, I realized that he was pulling into the parking lot of Cool Berry, and there were about two people inside. _It's a really good thing this place stays open until three in the morning_. As soon as he turned off the car, I jumped out and started speed walking to the door in excitement because Cool Berry was seriously the best fro-yo place they had out here. I hadn't even thought about how crazy I probably looked, and as soon as that thought crossed my mind, I slowed down…a lot.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

* * *

So after the movie ended, I decided that there was absolutely no way that I was giving up on Sonny. I wanted to be able to go to the movies together all the time, putting my arms around her whenever I wanted. So with that in mind, I decided that if she didn't see me as a potential boyfriend then, I would make sure she did later. You see, while normal guys found it hard to get out of the friend zone, I was no normal guy. I was Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get friendzoned. So Chad Dylan Cooper was going to make sure that Sonny Munroe fell head-over-heels in love with him. It was the only logical thing to do. So instead of treating her like she was just a friend, I made sure to open the door for her when she got in the car, and I promised to pay for her fro-yo. Yes, I knew what I was doing, and yes I was going to succeed. As soon as I got to Cool Berry though, Sonny jumped out of the car and started speed-walking to the door. At first I was confused, and kind of afraid that she wanted to get away from me, but then I realized that she was Sonny. And Sonny does crazily adorable things all the time. As I sped up to catch up to her, she stopped. No, not slowed down, stopped.

"Geez Munroe, do you know what you want?" I jokingly asked her, smirking at her as she turned around. Watching a blush rise to her face, I couldn't help but let my smirk turn into a full blown grin. _As long as you can get her to blush, you still have a chance._

"Ha-ha Chad. Sorry, I was just excited for this; you have no idea how deep my obsession with Cool Berry runs." She replied with a small smile on her face along with the blush. _Stupid cute…_

"Alright let's just go in there then." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the building. We each grabbed one of the bowls they had set up and started making our fro-yo. First I put some vanilla and some chocolate fro-yo in my bowl, then I headed over to the toppings. I added some chocolate syrup first, then I added on some crushed up Oreos, peanuts, sprinkles, and gummy bears. Deciding that I had enough, I made my way over to the cash register where Sonny was waiting for me. Noticing she had the same thing as me, I reached over and took a gummy bear out of her bowl and put it in mine. As she looked at me and gasped, I smiled innocently and placed my bowl on the scale for them to weigh it; then I motioned for Sonny to do the same.

"That'll be $13.50." the cashier said in a bored tone. Handing her the money, I grabbed my fro-yo and waited for Sonny to do the same. Then, after spotting a table, I took Sonny's hand—not failing to notice how fast my heart started to beat when I did so—and led her over to it. As we sat down, I watched Sonny reach over and grab a gummy bear out of my bowl and eat it. Looking up at her, I mockingly gasped, acting surprised.

"How dare you?!" I said while holding a hand to my heart, faking like I was hurt.

"How dare YOU?!" she replied, doing the same thing as me. _This is why we should be together!_

Reaching over with my spoon, I scooped some of her fro-yo up and ate it before she could say anything. "That's what you get for stealing my gummy bear." I said, smiling innocently at her.

Watching her reach over with her spoon, I allowed her to take a scoop of my fro-yo also, but after she ate it, I got up and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her out of her chair.

"I can't believe you would do that Sonny! Now how am I going to get that back?!" I said jokingly while spinning her in a circle—I narrowly avoided knocking down tables and chairs might I add.

"Oh you'll get it back soon if you keep spinning me like this." She replied, half joking, but also half serious.

"Oh, sorry," I replied putting her back down and holding her a little longer to make sure that she wasn't going to fall. All the while, I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach flying as hard and fast as they could, and my heart pounding faster than it would if I had run a marathon. After I sat back down, we both started to eat our fro-yo, occasionally talking and joking around.

"Excuse me." One of the girls that had been here since before we got here said.

"Yeah?" I replied, not even spending much time looking at her, because my eyes quickly found their way back to the beautiful brunette sitting across the table from me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I'm Katie by the way, but I just wanted to say that ya'll are such an adorable couple!" she said in excitement. I'm not sure whether or not she was smiling though, because all I could concentrate on was the blush that was growing on Sonny's face at the time.

"We-we're not a couple, we're just friends." Sonny replied, laughing awkwardly at the end of her sentence.

Ignoring the disappointment I felt at her reply—it's not like I had expected anything different—I turned to Katie and smiled, replying with, "but thank you anyway."

"Well, you should be one, because ya'll are just adorable. That's all I wanted to say. Bye…" she paused, waiting for our names.

"Sonny,"

"Chad,"

"Well, bye Sonny and Chad." She replied, smiling and leaving.

Turning back to the table, I noticed that both Sonny and I had finished our fro-yo, so I asked, "Are you ready to head back to campus? It's getting kind of late."

"Sure," she replied, still blushing from earlier. We got up, threw our trash away, and exited the building. I—once again—opened the door for her, and we were on our way back.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight Chad." Sonny said as we were standing outside her dorm.

"Me too Sonny, thanks for agreeing to hang out tonight." I replied with a small smile.

"No problem. We have to hang out again some time." She said, smiling back at me.

"We do," I replied. As an awkward silence once again surrounded us, I started to lean in again. Realizing at the last minute that I couldn't go that far yet, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, and my arms tightened around her small waist. Smiling, even though she couldn't see it, I whispered, "goodnight Sonny."

"Goodnight Chad." She whispered back.

Realizing that we needed to let go at some point, but feeling the familiar tingle in my lips, I turned and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. While it only intensified the urge to kiss her, I couldn't stop the smile that took over my face as I pulled back and smiled at Sonny. Knowing that if I stood there any longer I would never want to leave, I turned around and walked down the hall. As I rounded the corner, I stopped, leaning against the wall. I was still unable to get the smile off of my face, so I raised my hand to my lips. They still tingled from when I had kissed Sonny on the cheek—which was weird because I had never felt so happy over such a small kiss before—and I only wanted more. The only thing I could think about at that moment was how much I wanted to be able to call Sonny mine, and how much I wanted to see what it felt like to really kiss her. Smiling, I shook my head and began to walk back to my dorm knowing that if I wanted to make Sonny see me as more than a friend, I would have to start making my plan as soon as possible. I knew that I wanted to be with Sonny, and Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! Haha, I know that you guys wanted a Channy kiss, but i just could't get myself to put them together just yet. So with that being said, what did you think. Good, bad, great, horrible? Please, please, please review and let me know what you think! It may even relieve some of the stress that college has been putting on me. Hahaha anyway, I seriously hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter even though they didn't get together yet. **

**P.S. Like I said, no reviews=a longer wait for Channy mwahahahahaha! **

**P.P.S. ^ I understand that was slightly weird haha. **

**xo~Peace~ox**


	10. Took You Long Enough

**Okay so don't hate me! Haha, I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I really did start writing this chapter like, the day after I put up chapter 9, but I got really bad writer's block and could not get anywhere with the chapter. I was stuck at 600 words, and there was no way I was putting up this chapter with less than 2000 words. I had a general idea of where I was headed, but I couldn't figure out exactly how to get there. Plus I was swamped with homework and papers and plays that I had to go to for one of my classes. The point is, I made sure to make some time today to finish this chapter and finally post it. AND as kind of an added bonus, I made this a longer chapter. Yeah, it could be longer, but it was 7 pages in Microsoft Word, and so far, the longest one that I had written before this was 6 pages. So yeah. The chapters are getting longer and longer. OH YEAH, and I put this in Chad's POV. Fair warning, Chad's still OOC in this chapter, but that was stated in my summary, but also, Sonny isn't from Wisconson.. I KNOW, I know, throw your rotten tomatoes and other assortments of rotten vegetables at me, but I have a reason for this. Sonny is a Louisiana girl, even more specific, a New Orleans girl. But trust me, when it get's to Mardi Gras time in Two Worlds Apart, you'll see why. So without further ado, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE, I still do not own Sonny With a Chance or anything even remotely recognizable in this story. I wish I did, but the sad fact of the matter is that I, in fact, do not. Sorry. **

**(CPOV) **

* * *

So do you guys remember when I vowed to get closer to Sonny, and eventually make her mine? Yeah, so that hadn't quite worked out. It had been two months since Sonny and I had become friends, and things were looking up in the friend department. But what about in the boyfriend-girlfriend-couple department? Yeah, that hadn't worked out so much. In fact, things had only gone in the opposite direction. Instead of becoming her potential boyfriend, I had become even more of her friend. Well she refers to me as her best friend so I guess that's what I was to her. She even went as far as to 'vent' to me about _"Jacob." _Jacob was one of my friends that I stupidly thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to. Luckily, he knew that she was off-limits and did not in any way flirt with her or make her think he was interested, but still. That could have been the biggest mistake of my life. Unfortunately, even though Jacob was not interested in her as more than a friend—or at least knew not to mess with Chad Dylan Cooper—that did not stop Sonny from falling for him. She tried to deny it—saying things like "I do not like his gorgeous green eyes and soft brown hair—but I could see through her. She liked him, and I was seriously afraid that I had really lost my chance with her. And to make things even crappier, Christmas Break started in just one week, so I wouldn't be able to see her for six weeks starting the next Saturday. Seven days! That's all I had left to win her over if I want her to be mine by Christmas, and I had a feeling that even Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't be able to pull that one off. My parents were flying me up to New York the next weekend so that I could spend the break with them, so Sonny and I had made plans to spend all day together on the Friday before I left, because neither of us would have finals on that day—we would both be finished on Thursday. I was interrupted from my studying—or really my thinking about Sonny—by the vibrating of my phone. Confused as to who would be texting me at ten in the morning—and of course somewhat hoping it was Sonny—I picked my phone up off of my desk and opened the message.

_Chad, baby, I'm so sorry that this is last minute, and of course through text message, but I'm in a meeting with your dad and that European company that we are trying to merge with so I can't call you. We have a change of plans for Christmas break though. Instead of you coming up to spend Christmas break with us, we have to go out to London for about two months to try and advertise the company. They are thinking about merging with us. We are leaving on Saturday, so if you cannot find somebody to stay with out there, you are still welcome to come and stay in our place out here. It's up to you. But don't forget Chad that your dad and I are very sorry. We wish we could spend Christmas with you this year but please understand that this is beyond our control. I love you! –Mom_

I all but slammed my phone back on the desk in anger, because it wasn't like it was the first time that this had ever happened. I had spent so many Christmases alone back in New York because my parents had to go on business trips or "something came up." There were many times when I would wake up on Christmas morning to find an empty house—apart from the maids, chef, nanny and me. I would have many presents—which were always the only way they could try to make me feel better about being alone—with notes written by my "parents" explaining why they could not be there, and saying "It will be different next year." In reality though, it hadn't been different the next year. I can remember spending maybe six Christmases with my parents in all of my nineteen years. It wasn't that I didn't think that my parents loved me—I knew they did, everyone loves Chad Dylan Cooper—but it was that I wished I could spend more time with my parents. So feeling incredibly upset about the fact that I was going to be alone, yet again, on Christmas, I realized that I just could not get myself to study. Not knowing what else to do, I decided that maybe visiting Sonny would help me figure out what I was going to do about Christmas. I did not want to go home and spend Christmas alone in New York, but I was not allowed to stay at school. The campus was going to be shut down starting Saturday, all throughout Christmas break. The only people that would be allowed to stay on campus at that time would be the professors and the students that were staying for the winter session of school, and there was no way that I would even consider going to school during my winter break. Looking up from the ground in front of me, I noticed that I had been walking the whole time I had been thinking, and I was already at Sonny's dorm. Raising my hand, I knocked—Sonny had started locking the door because she claimed that I "just walked in on my own too much"—and let her know it was me with my signature "knock, knock."

"Just a minute Chad!" I heard, along with some shuffling in the room—told you she would know it was me. After waiting for about a minute, the door swung open and Sonny smiled at me, saying "hey."

"Hey!" I said, not realizing until that moment that I hadn't wiped the disappointment off of my face, or out of my voice.

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows and I watched as her "Sonny smile" turned into a frown of concern. "What's wrong Chad? Oh, and come in!" She replied gently grabbing my arm and leading me to her bed. As she sat down next to me, she put one hand on my arm, using the other to gently grab my chin and turn me so that I was facing her. "Come on Chad, tell me what's up." She said with a sad smile, rubbing my arm softly.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine." I replied, suddenly nervous about telling Sonny a little more about my parents. I was trying as hard as I could to avoid telling her that I had been cut off—probably the most embarrassing thing ever—and to be honest, I was also kind of nervous about what she would say when she found out that I was actually really upset knowing that I was not going to see my parents anytime soon. Noticing that she was still looking at me with concern, I tried to convince her yet again that I was okay, so I forced a smile and said, "No really Sonny, everything's great." Sonny being as intuitive as she always is didn't look even the slightest bit convinced by my lie. _Why is she the only one that can see through my incredible acting?_

"Chad…tell me what's wrong with you…right now. I can't stand seeing my best friend upset, and it is even worse knowing that you're the one who's upset. What's going on? Maybe I can help." The automatic feeling of despair that hit every time Sonny referred to me as her best friend—and unfortunately not her boyfriend—was immediately smothered by my curiosity as to what she meant by "…and it is even worse knowing that you're the one who's upset." Pushing away the small amount of hope that she meant that in an "I like you as more than a friend" way, I stared into her concerned, but still beautiful brown eyes, trying to decide whether or not I was going to let her know what was going on. Realizing that I had come here because I desperately needed her advice as to what I should do, I decided that I would have to tell her what was going on. I had trusted Sonny with so much already, I knew that letting her know about my parents would not be even a small problem. So sighing, I broke our eye contact, knowing that it would only distract me.

"My parents are trying to merge the family's company with some European company, something about it being a big deal and bringing in more money than the company brings in already, and my mom just texted me today. The European company is really considering merging with our company." I said, frowning at the ground.

"How is that a bad thing Chad? That's really good! What's wrong?" she asked, obviously confused and not understanding where I was going with the complaint.

"My parents have to go spend two months advertising for our company, in London. They're leaving on Saturday, and I have to either find someone out here to stay with, or go stay at their place in New York for the whole of Christmas break, alone. I don't know what to do Sonny, and I really need your advice. I really don't want to spend another Christmas alone Sonny, not this year!" I replied, trying to keep myself from crying. After so many years of dealing with this, it had finally caught up to me. Unfortunately, while I was trying to avoid crying, one tear slipped out. As I went to wipe it away—to keep Sonny from seeing me cry, cause she definitely would not consider me boyfriend material if she saw me crying over not being able to see my parents—Sonny caught my hand and my face as I went to look in the opposite direction as her. As she turned me to face her again, she wiped the tear away with her hand, the upset, concerned look shining even stronger in her eyes. As she held my face in her hands, the familiar feeling of my heart picking up to possibly ten times its natural speed sunk in. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift down to her lips and back up to her eyes as I tried to concentrate.

"Chad," she began to say as her voice brought me quickly back to reality, "look at me. I am so sorry that your parents cannot spend Christmas with you. I wish I could say I understand what you're going through, but I can't. I'm sure they wish they could spend Christmas with you just as much as you wish you could spend Christmas with them. And as for what you should do, I have an idea." She finished with a small smile at the end.

"What is this idea you speak of?" I asked her, smiling slightly, still unable to calm down my erratic heartbeat seeing as she hadn't yet let go of my face. I was not going to remind her though, that was for sure.

"Well I'm going back to New Orleans for Christmas break with my family. If you want—which means it is totally up to you—but if you want, I can talk to my mom and let her know that I'm bringing you home for the holiday. She'll understand when I tell her exactly what's going on with your parents and everything, because she doesn't believe in anybody having to be alone on Christmas. So, what do you say?" she replied, her smile getting bigger as she neared the end of her explanation, dropping her hands in the process. _Aw man._

"I say, as long as your family's fine with it, I would be more than happy to go stay with you guys for the holiday." I replied, grinning ear to ear. In one conversation, my concerns as to where I was going to go for the holidays and how I was going to make Sonny see me as a boyfriend within the next seven days had all been fixed. I was staying with Sonny for the entire break. All forty-two days of it!

"Alright then, you stay right here, I'm going to go call my mom okay?" she said, smiling as she picked up her phone and started to head towards the hall.

"Okay." I replied, unable to get the face-eating grin off of my face. I was going to spend a whole month and a half with Sonny—assuming her mom was going to say yes. As I thought about it more though, I also began to feel a little nervous. I mean I was about to spend a month and a half with Sonny AND her family. I could tell by the way Sonny talked about her family, constantly talked on the phone with someone from her family, and even visited home every few weeks that they were an incredibly close-knit bunch. That meant that if for some reason her family did not like me, there was no way that I could EVER be her boyfriend. She would never go behind their backs and date somebody that they didn't like, she had actually told that to me before. I had accused her of liking Jacob, and she had said that it didn't matter, because her family wouldn't like him. When I asked her if that would really stop her, she said yes, her family had to like someone before she would even consider dating them. As I remembered that conversation a few weeks ago, my heart picked up speed again, but not in the nice, happy way it did whenever Sonny touched me. I was terrified, and a nervous feeling had settled into my stomach. For the next six weeks, I was going to have to be myself. The person that I had kept perfectly hidden from everybody until Sonny came along. The person I still hide from everybody except for her. I had to be Chad, not Chad Dylan Cooper. I wasn't so sure whether or not that was a bad thing or a good thing, but I was nervous none-the-less. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the dorm door open and close. Looking up, I noticed Sonny with a less-than-excited look on her face. _Oh, please don't say she got a no._ I thought to myself as I noticed that she looked entirely too downhearted to have gotten a yes. Swallowing the giant lump in my throat, I gave her a small smile. "What did they say?"

"Chad…I'm so sorry…" she started, and already, I felt my heart and my stomach drop. I was going to spend another Christmas alone. And even worse, I was back to spending Christmas without Sonny. Looking down, I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but was interrupted. "But you have to start packing, because you're spending Christmas with my family and me in New Orleans!" she finished laughing and with her big "Sonny smile" back on her face. Not thinking, I shot up off of her bed and ran to her, grabbing her for a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you! Now don't ever do something like that to me again Sonny!" I replied, still hugging her as tight as I could. _I do get to spend Christmas with Sonny after all! This is going to be the best Christmas that I can even imagine!_ Realizing exactly what I was doing, I stepped out of the hug, smiling from ear to ear down at her.

"Well I'm sorry that you fell for my amazing acting skills." She replied, smirking in a way that I used to think only I could pull off.

"Uh oh, looks like someone has been spending a little too much time with Chad Dylan Cooper. You know being cocky is my thing right?" I replied smirking back at her. Nothing could knock me off of cloud nine at that point.

"Eh, it looks better on me." She replied, obviously joking from the way she was unsuccessfully hiding how much she wanted to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." I replied, smiling now instead of smirking.

"Fine, I will." She replied with a smile, obviously happy with herself for starting the "fight" that could only be defined as ours.

"Fine." I replied, stepping a little closer to her.

"Good." She replied, also taking a step closer.

"Good." I replied.

"So are we good?" _Even closer._

"Oh, we are _so_ good." I replied as we were now face to face. Knowing that a kiss was probably too much to ask for at this point, I settled for one more hug. "Thank you." I said, smiling as I held her, noticing for possibly the millionth time how perfectly we fit together.

"It's no problem Chad, really. My mom's actually really excited to meet you." She replied with a smile that I could hear very clearly through her voice. "Now go back to your dorm so I can study. You distract me too much." She said, laughing as we pulled out of the hug. Smiling, I walked backwards towards the door.

"Okay. I'll see you later then?" I asked as I opened the door and turned around one last time.

"Yep, see you later!" she replied, smiling as she opened up her notes and started to study.

As I walked back to my dorm, all I could think about was the fact that I did not, in fact, have to spend the next six weeks away from Sonny. All we had to do was finish our exams, and then we would be on our way to New Orleans to spend Christmas with her family and with each other. Knowing this, it was the first time that I was actually very excited that I couldn't spend Christmas with my family. I mean sure, I would have loved to see them. I missed my parents more than I would ever admit to anyone and knowing that I probably would not be seeing them until summer—unless they came to visit me—had me missing them even more. Winter break was the only one that was really long enough to go all the way to New York and back before I had to be back in Louisiana for school. Thinking about it, I pulled out my phone and typed up a quick reply to my mom, letting her know that I had someone I was going to be staying with, not to worry about me being flown up to New York, and that I loved her. As I entered my dorm with a smile on my face, Nico looked up from the book he had open on his bed as he "studied."

"What's got you so happy?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm staying with Sonny for Christmas break." I replied, my smile growing bigger than I thought possible. Nico was the only person—other than Jacob, who had already guessed—that I had told about my feelings for Sonny.

"What happened to New York?" he asked, obviously confused because I had already told him that I was going to be in New York for Christmas.

"My parents are going to London for two months starting Saturday for some advertising. It's actually a good thing though, because if they had never canceled on me, I wouldn't be staying with Sonny and her family in New Orleans over winter break." I said as I started to take my notes back out to study some more for my history final coming up on Monday.

"Well, have fun." He said while smirking again.

"Hopefully, I will." I replied, looking back at my book. As I began to read through the notes that I had taken in class, I realized that I wasn't going to be able to study at all. Not wanting to be obvious about it by just putting my notes up, I decided to just stare at the notes and act like I was reading. In all honesty though, I just began to think about Sonny again. All I could think about was the fact that in just a few hours, my day had gone from sad, to happy, all because of Sonny. I had never felt like this before, and all I wanted to do was spend more time with her, just so that I could continue to feel whatever this was that I was feeling. She was absolutely perfect. Sonny was always the only person that could cheer me up no matter what was going on at the time. All she had to do was smile, laugh, or just softly rub my arm like she did earlier, and my mind would focus on her rather than whatever had me upset. She was the only person that had ever done the impossible and stolen my heart, and I didn't want it back. It would be impossible anyway; it was hers now, irrevocably. She possessed both my mind and my heart, and she didn't even know it. This was more than a crush, it was much more. These feelings weren't going away, nor did I want them to. I loved absolutely everything about Sonny, I didn't just like it. The impossible really had occurred, and I was in love. _I love Sonny Munroe!_ This revelation made me gasp out loud, as I had forgotten that I wasn't alone. I looked up from my book, well aware of the mixture of fear and wonder that had taken over my face, as I heard a snort followed by a chuckle from Nico's side of the room. Looking at him, I saw him shaking his head with a knowing look on his face.

"Took you long enough." He said, his eyes remaining on his book the entire time, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

* * *

**Alright, so I know that Channy's not together yet, but they're making progress right? Or at least we know Chad is. Hahaha, but anyway, what did you think? Time wise, Sonny and Chad met in August, and it's the beginning of December (Christmas break comes rather early in college doesn't it :P) anyway, it's been about 3-4 months, so that's plenty enough time to fall in love. Especially when you're hanging out enough to consider yourselves best friends. Regardless. Like it? Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! Or else I'll never put Channy together. I really want to know who's reading this story, because I don't want to be struggling to write, edit and put up chapters if there isn't anyone reading this story. So if I don't start getting more reviews, I'm going to have to start setting a limit that will keep me from updating until I get a set number of reviews, and I really don't want to do that.**

**P.S. If you have any ideas for the next few chapters, feel free to let me know in a review, or a private message or something. If I use it, I'll give you credit, don't worry. Haha, I have a lot of ideas, but I'm not entirely sure which ones to use, so if some of you end up with the same ideas as me, well guess which ones are being used! Sooooo, like I said, everyone let me know what you think and any ideas that you may have in a detailed review. Thank you!**

**xo~Peace~ox**


	11. It's Time to Try Something New

**Sooo, it wasn't as long a wait to finish this chapter, and I'm not going to lie, it was rushed. That being said, I still absolutely adore this chapter, and that says a lot...Anyway, I seriously hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do, so you better tell me what you think! lol so yes, read, enjoy, REVIEW! lol btw, if you haven't noticed, I love writing in Chad's POV for some reason. Like seriously, it's just so cute being able to make him say and feel what I want him to feel, is that weird? lol so without further ado... CHAPTER 11!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Sonny With a Chance or anything else that's even remotely recognizable... like New Orleans... or gumbo. hahaha**

**(SPOV)**

* * *

Finally, it was Thursday! I had just finished my last final exam, which also meant I had finished my first semester of college, and the first thing I did was head back to my dorm. Hoping Tawni was not in our dorm today—because I really did NOT want to relive our conversation from Saturday after I had told her that Chad was coming to New Orleans with me—I slowly opened the door, poking my head in. I'll admit that I probably looked somewhat like a freak, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get inside, and finish packing before Chad got out of his Accounting exam that was scheduled to end around four-thirty; it having started as I got out of my exam at two-thirty. He had been freaking out about that exam the entire week, especially after he got a 'D' on his History exam on Monday. As I pulled out one of my suitcases to go through and make sure I packed everything, I thought back to my conversation with Chad when he came and told me what his grade on his history final was.

_As I was scratching a line through the words "Accounting Exam" in my agenda, I heard a knock on my door, followed by the all-to-familiar "knock, knock!" letting me know just who was at the door. Deciding that I wasn't going to be studying for a few hours after going through that exam, I walked to the door to open it and let him in. _

_ "Hey Sonny" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug that—as I will never admit to the world—made my heart start beating at about three miles a second._

_ As I smiled into his chest, softly inhaling his scent—which is rather amazing might I add—I mumbled a, "hey Chad," that came out more muffled due to my face remaining at his chest. Neither of us said anything, instead just holding onto each other for a little while longer, acting like we hadn't seen each other in forever when in reality we had just seen each other Saturday—which was two days ago. _

_ "How was the Accounting exam?" he asked as he slowly pulled away from me, keeping his hands resting on my waist. As I looked into his eyes, I noticed nervousness—probably due to the fact that he had the same exam coming up, and he had just started doing a little better at it thanks to me—and some other emotion that I had never been able to place, but it was more pronounced at that time than it had ever been before. _

_ Realizing that I had been staring into his eyes for a while—and of course that he was also waiting for an answer—I tried to ignore my racing heart as I registered his hands staying on my waist. Smiling, I said, "It really wasn't that bad. Actually, I got a 90 on it. Do you know what that means Chad? I got an 'A!'" I'd be lying if I said that I didn't make my voice a little more excited than it needed to be as I tried to brag a little bit. That's right; Sonny Munroe has a 'CDC' streak. Honestly, it's probably because I've been hanging out with him for so long. _

_ "Congratulations Sonny! Ah, I'm so nervous for that exam, I mean you have no idea. I have to get at least a 'B' or else I'll fail the class." He replied, smiling at first, but frowning and looking even more nervous than before as he finished his sentence. Deciding that I needed to take his mind off of the Accounting exam, I decided to switch the conversation more towards him._

_ "So how did you do on your History exam then?" I asked, knowing that it had been taken in the testing center, which meant it was on the computer and he would get his grade back immediately after taking it just as I had. _

_ "Ah, ha, yeah I didn't do so well on it." He replied, taking one of his hands off of my waist to scratch the back of his neck as he looked away from my eyes. _

_ "Chad, how did you do?" I asked while trying to make eye contact with him—and let's not forget, I was still trying to calm my heart down thanks to his left hand remaining on my waist. When I finally did, he stared in my eyes for a minute, his pupils dilating and the nervousness returning back to his eyes. _

_ Sighing, he said, "I got a 'D' alright. But it's okay, because I have a 'C' in the class now. That's still passing!" As he finished telling me about his grade, he placed his right hand back on my waist. __**Did he even realize that he was doing this?! **_

_ "Chad! You should have studied more if you weren't ready! Why wouldn't you study for this?" I asked, realizing that I sounded more like a mother than a girlfr—I meant friend! _

_ "I did! I kept trying to study, but then I kept getting distracted!" he replied, looking away and blushing. He followed that up with what sounded something like "stupid cute" but I couldn't be quite sure what that was about. _

_ Sighing, I gave him a hug, noticing his arms automatically wrap around my waist again as he pulled me closer to him. I realized just how perfectly he and I fit together when we hugged like this. Seriously, every time we hung out I would find something else that I completely and utterly adored about him. Everything made me wish that I had never told him we were friends. I wondered what would have happened if we had actually kissed while we were at the movies that time. I wondered if we would have been together by then, or if things would have just turned bad like everything else did with us in the beginning. Maybe it had been too early then, but I knew things would work out between us as we hugged. Unfortunately, Chad didn't. He just saw me as his best friend, and that's all I would ever be. _

Noticing that I had somehow finished packing as I was zoned out, I zipped up my bag and checked the time. It was four o'clock, and as I put my phone down, I heard a knock at the door. I walked across the room and opened the door only to be pulled into a hug as soon as the door swung open. I felt my feet get lifted off the ground and knew by the electricity going through my body, and the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach that it was Chad.

"Chad! What's going on?!" I asked as he placed me down, keeping his arms around my waist this time, just pulling back enough to look me in the eye.

"Guess what I got on my Accounting exam!" he exclaimed, a huge smiling taking over his face.

"What did you get?" I asked, the smile on his face causing me to smile uncontrollably back.

"I got an A! Can you believe it?! I swear it's all thanks to you Sonshine!" he yelled, pulling me back into an even tighter hug than he did last time. My heart jumped in my chest and picked up speed—if that was even possible—as he called me Sonshine. _Sonshine?_

"Sonshine?" The word slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I felt his arms tense up around my waist. _Oops._

* * *

**(CPOV)**

* * *

I swear, I hadn't even realized that I had let my secret nickname for her slip out in all the excitement, but as she said it back—seeming somewhat confused—I couldn't help but freeze as I noticed that I had, in fact, called her Sonshine. _Uh oh._

"I…I mean…yeah." I said, stuttering more than necessary as I tried to think of an excuse, realizing in the end that I couldn't come up with one, and I was pretty much screwed. "It's my nickname for you. You know, cause you're so happy all the time and can make anybody smile…just like the sun?" I concluded, a little unsure by the end of my sentence.

"Aww, Chad! Thank you!" Sonny exclaimed, hugging me closer to her. Instinctively, I tightened my grip on her and held her even closer to me, if that was at all possible. As I felt the funny feeling in my stomach intensify, along with the all-to-familiar ticklish feeling in my lips—_yeah, that's manly_—I realized that I needed to do pull out of the hug before I ended up doing something stupid…like kissing her.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked, knowing that I had finished packing on Monday night due to all the excitement rushing through me as I thought about spending six weeks with Sonny.

"Um, well if we leave now, we'll probably get to New Orleans around six, so we can eat dinner there if you want." She replied, smiling as she picked up her suitcase.

Walking up to her, I took the suitcase out of her hand and smiled. "Let's go." I said, heading into the hallway and waiting for her to lock the door to her dorm.

"Chad, I can carry my own bag. Don't you have your own to carry?" She said as she finished locking her door.

Blushing, I looked away from her and mumbled a quick, "they're already in the car," and sped up so that she couldn't question me any further. No need to let her know just how excited I was to be spending this entire break with her. After putting her suitcase in the backseat of my car—because my trunk was taken up by my three bags—I opened the passenger door for her, closing it behind her and heading to the driver's side of my car. Once I had pulled out of the campus, Sonny gave me directions to the interstate and we were on our way to New Orleans.

"So, are you ready to see what Christmas in New Orleans is like?" She asked about thirty minutes into the ride, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes, I'm ready! Are you ready to see what Christmas with Chad Dylan Cooper is like?" I asked jokingly, reaching across to nudge her gently with my elbow.

"Sure, sure I'm ready." She replied, smiling and gently nudging me back. As an afterthought, she added, "Oh, and did you bring a bathing suit?"

"Did I bring a bathing suit? Sonny, in case you haven't noticed, it is December…why would I need a bathing suit?" I asked, trying to understand what exactly I would be doing with a bathing suit in the middle of December.

"Chad, it is December in NEW ORLEANS! We'll probably get to go swimming at some point during the break. Don't worry I'm sure you could wear one of my brother's bathing suits." She replied, giving me a 'duh' look. After the conversation ended, we sat in silence for the next hour. I had to continue to pull myself out of my own imagination as I thought about what Sonny would look like in a bikini. It would be pretty awkward having to think of an explanation as to why I got a…you know…while we were the only two people sitting in the car. After a few minutes, I turned to look at Sonny, wondering why she had been so quite. I couldn't control the smile that took over my face as I noticed that she had fallen asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, letting out an almost unnoticeable, but incredibly adorable, snore. Turning back toward the road, I noticed the exit coming up. Using the GPS on my phone, I pulled up the address for Sonny's parents' house, making sure that I wouldn't have to wake Sonny up for anything. After about twenty more minutes, I was pulling up to the house and Sonny was waking up.

"Are we there?" She asked, looking around, her smile growing on her face.

"Yes we are." I replied, smiling as she looked at me, her eyes widening and her grin growing more than I had ever seen before. As she yelled a quick "YES!" she jumped out of the car and ran—faster than I had ever seen her run might I add—towards the front door. Taking out what I assumed were keys, she put them in the door and opened it, running inside. As I started to get her bag, and my bags, out of the car, I noticed her coming back outside with a man, who looked to be in his twenties. He was maybe a few inches taller than me, and had brown hair and brown eyes. That's not what scared me though, what scared me was the fact that he looked a little too strong, and he was obviously Sonny's brother. As I saw him approaching me, I gulped and straightened up.

"I'm Jacob." He said, reaching his hand out a little for me to shake. I'm not going to lie, I did flinch a little bit, but I quickly pulled it together and put my hand out to shake his also.

"I'm Chad." I said, trying to keep my voice as even as possible as I felt him squeeze my hand a little harder than you would when meeting someone. _Yeah Chad, that's because he already doesn't like you. Have fun trying to get his sister to want to date you now. _

"Jakey, stop trying to scare him and just grab some bags." Sonny said, pushing Jacob towards the car. As I opened the trunk, Jacob grabbed two of my bags, leaving me to hold one of mine and Sonny's bag.

"Jeez Chad, man what do you have in here?" He asked as he grabbed the second bag out of the trunk.

"It's just some hair products, why?" I asked, not understanding why he seemed so surprised that the bag was so heavy. _Doesn't everyone have a lot of hair products?_ Apparently I was wrong, because he started laughing harder than I had seen anyone laugh in my life. Shaking his head he whispered something to Sonny—who was also laughing at me—and walked inside, still laughing as hard as he was before.

"Seriously Chad, that's your hair products?" She asked, obviously trying to control her laughter.

"Yes Sonny, hair products." I replied, blushing as I grabbed the last bag out of the car, closed the trunk and locked the car. Trying to hide the blush on my face—which I seem to be doing a lot of—I headed inside.

As I entered the house, I was hit with a smell that I couldn't place exactly, but it definitely smelled amazing. Placing the bags next to the other ones that were sitting by the door, I followed Sonny and Jacob into the kitchen where I saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair stirring a pot that was sitting on the stove.

"Mom!" Sonny yelled as she ran towards the woman.

"Sonny!" she yelled back as she turned around, smiling the smile that I had seen on Sonny's face so many times. Noticing this, I knew exactly where Sonny got the majority of her looks from. Don't tell her mom I said this though, but I definitely think Sonny is prettier than her.

"Mom, this is Chad." Sonny said, dragging her mom by the hand towards me.

"Hi Mrs. Munroe." I said nervously as I thought about the fact that I was going to have to really impress her if I wanted Sonny to be mine. I could tell that I was going to be thinking that a lot too, because Sonny had said something about a "big, Munroe Christmas."

"Oh, call me Connie!" she said, launching herself into a hug. I stiffened at first—not expecting that at all—but after, I awkwardly placed my arms around her upper back, trying to figure out how exactly to hug the mother of the woman you're in love with. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." She said as she pulled away, smiling. _Ahhh, so that's where Sonny gets it from. I probably should have expected that._

"It's alright Mrs.…Connie." I said, as she gave me a stern look when I began to call her by her last name. "I'm used to it…I'm friends with Sonny remember?" I said jokingly, as I glanced at Sonny to see her smiling.

"Ah, I forget, she takes after me." Connie said, smiling at Sonny. "Alright, so come meet Jack, and then Sonny will take you to your room. Dinner will be ready in about a half-an-hour, so you should have a little bit of time to settle in a little bit." She said as she led me to the living room, Sonny skipping ahead of us. _Stupid cute._

"Daddy!" I heard Sonny yell as we entered the living room. A man, taller than Jacob, stood up, a smile stretching across his face as he opened his arms and took Sonny into a hug. He looked even stronger than Jacob, causing me to pale a little bit. _Oh man._ "Daddy, this is Chad." she said as she pulled him over to me, just like she had her mom.

"H-hi Mr. Munroe." I said, even more nervous than I had been when I was meeting Connie.

"Hello Chad," he said as he reached his hand out for me to shake it, causing me to flinch like I had with Jacob before reaching out my hand to shake his, "it's nice to finally meet you; I've heard so much about you." He finished, shaking my hand—without squeezing the life out of it—before letting go. _Sonny talks about me?! Sonny talks about me!_

"You too sir, I've heard a lot about you too. Sonny talks about you guys so much, I can tell you're all pretty close." I said, hoping to get on his good side.

"Yes we are son, but stop being so nervous! We're not going to hurt you." He replied, chuckling as he shook his head. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding, and gave a breathless laugh. "Sonny, why don't you show Chad to his room?" he said, turning to Sonny.

"Sure thing, come on Chad!" she said leading me back to the hallway that I we had entered into the house in so that I could grab my bags. After managing to carry all four of them—yes, I am that awesome—she led me upstairs to her room first to drop her bag off, and then showed me my room, which was just across the hall from hers. "So just a heads up, we're going to have gumbo tonight, so that means you need to be open to trying new things. Also, you seriously have all those hair products?" she said, laughing as she opened to door to my room and led me in.

"Okay, and yes Sonny, I do have all those hair products. Doesn't everybody?" I replied, successfully keeping myself from blushing this time.

"Yeah Chad, every girl!" she replied, laughing hysterically as she sat down on the bed. Deciding that I would make her feel bad, I brought tears to my eyes, and put the most convincing frown on my face that I could.

"Well, fine. Thanks a lot Sonny." I said, intentionally making my voice crack a little bit towards the beginning and end. Hearing my voice, she looked up, and noticing the tears in my eyes, launched into my chest, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Chad, I wasn't trying to make you upset. I'm sorry!" She said, pulling me closer to her in an attempt to comfort me. _This is probably the best plan that I've come up with yet._

"Well, I guess I can forgive you. If you admit that I'm the best actor of our generation." I replied, smirking as I realized that I had really pulled that off.

Gasping, she pulled away and started slapping my chest, "You jerk! I thought I hurt your feelings!" she 'whisper-shouted' as she kept on slapping me.

Growing tired of being slapped—because yes, it did hurt a little bit—I grabbed her wrists and placed them around my neck. My heart picked up speed as I realized what I was doing, and the familiar feeling returned to my stomach. "Well then don't make fun of my hair needs next time." I replied, not realizing how desperate I was for her until I heard my voice. _Oh no, this can't end well._ She nodded as I let go of her wrists, letting her do with them what she wanted. She didn't pull away though, instead, she began to lean into me a little. As the "ticklish" feeling returned to my lips, I gave up. I gave up at trying to hide just how much I loved her. I gave up at trying to hide just how much I wanted her. I gave up at trying to hide just how much I needed her. Finally deciding to get what I wanted, I leaned into her, my eyes sliding down to her libs and back, waiting for her to pull away. She didn't though, nor did she say anything. She just stood there with her arms around my neck, and mine wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to me. With just inches separating us, I did what I had been dreaming of doing for the longest time possible, I closed the gap. The second our lips met, I understood what all those sappy romance writers meant by sparks, only there were no sparks. There was a whole electrical current running through my body, and I shuddered as I felt it run down my back. Smiling into the kiss, I pulled her even closer as she responded. Her soft lips moved in synch with mine, and my hands ran from her lower back to her hair, tangling themselves in it and gently pushing her face closer to mine as I deepened the kiss. I shuddered once again as I felt her run her fingers softly through the hair on the back of my neck, tugging at it gently and causing me to smile, again. I realized that we had been moving backwards as I felt myself fall into a sitting position on the bed, never breaking contact with her lips. She sat on my lap—no, not straddled it—and we continued with the kiss, keeping it soft and slow. My heart was pounding so hard, fast and loud that I could hear it in my ears, and I just knew that Sonny could too. But for once, I truly didn't care if she heard it, because it was what she did to me, and I wanted her to know it.

"Guys dinner's ready!" was what tore us out of our own little world, causing us to separate. Smiling breathlessly, I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Um, we should…go." Sonny said, smiling breathlessly also, but obviously gaining control over herself before I could. Gently she grabbed my hand and pulled me up, leading me out of the room. Letting go of my hand when we got to the steps, she walked down the stairs, leaving me to think about what happened. Before I could do much thinking though, she turned around, smiled and said, "Come on Chad, you're trying something new today, aren't you excited?"

I sent her a smile and a nod; and walking down the stairs behind her, I said, "More than you know." And with one more glance and smile my way, she put an arm around me, and pulled me into a quick hug. _Please tell me that meant as much to her as it did to me._ I thought, as I walked in to the dining room full of her waiting family, ready to try something new.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhh! So what did you think?! That was legit, my first time writing a kissing scene, so I really didn't know what to do. Lol, it's different actually kissing someone, because you don't exactly have to narrate it at that point haha. So, was this chapter good, bad, great, horrible? Ha, leave me an answer...in a review! Because trust me, I can take Channy apart just as fast as I put them together, so their relationship currently depends on you! Lol anyway, I seriously still want some ideas, because if I run out of them I run out of a story. So review please my lovelies! **

**P.S. I have officially registered as a beta reader if no ones noticed, so I'm open for... betareading? haha yeah, just thought you should know. **

**xo~Peace~ox**


	12. You Should Be a Comedian

**A/N**

**Okay, so this is probably one of the fastest updates I've ever done, but I honestly had nothing better to do with my time and I had to get this written before I lost all of my ideas. But anyway, I do expect more reviews after this chapter, just saying! Lol, I hope you all love it as much as I do. So without further ado, chapter 12! Read, enjoy, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything even remotely recognizable in this story...Like New Orleans...or gumbo.**

**(CPOV)**

* * *

Entering the dining room, the first thing that I noticed was that Sonny's family had left two seats, right next to each other, open. Trying to keep the excitement off of my face, I pulled out Sonny's seat—without even thinking about it might I add, it was actually a reflex—before sitting in my own.

"So, do you like the room?" Sonny's mom asked as I sat down—after giving Sonny and me a knowing look—with a smile on my slightly blushing face. Thinking about it, I realized that I really had no idea what the room looked like. All I knew was that there was a bed, because I had been sitting on it with Sonny just a few minutes ago. I was not going to let her family know that though.

"Yes, I can tell that I'm going to be comfortable staying here." I said, smiling at her and then turning to glance at Sonny, giving her a smile and reaching my hand—under the table—to squeeze hers gently. Once my hand touched hers, she turned and smiled back at me as she squeezed mine back, making my heart pick up speed yet again. _Not like it ever returned to a normal speed anyway._

"Well that's great! So Chad, have you ever tried gumbo before?" Sonny's dad asked, jumping into the conversation after Sonny and I had basically just stared at each other for a while.

"Um, no I've never had it before, but Sonny always tells me that it's really good. I kind of just figured I would take her word for it up until now." I replied, still holding Sonny's hand under the table, my heart racing as I thought about what might happen if any of her family caught us. The may not have hated me just yet, but I'm sure coming into their house and trying to start a relationship with their Sonny wasn't exactly on the top of the "list of things to do to get on Sonny's family's good side." Realizing this, I gently took my hand out of Sonny's, immediately missing the warmth that it had given me. My hand felt empty.

"Well then today you're going to try it!" Jacob exclaimed, also jumping into the conversation. That's right, one thing I had learned about the Munroe family—mostly because I had been so caught up in Sonny since August—was that they seemed to like to be a part of any conversation. Yeah, that was for sure.

"Alright, well I'm ready then!" I said, finally letting the excitement break through the nonchalant expression on my face. Looking up, I noticed Sonny's mom coming in from the kitchen—_I hadn't even realized that she had left_—with the big pot that had been on the stove. Leaning over a little, she picked up my bowl and used a spoon to scoop some rice, followed by some of the soup-like substance, into it. "Thank you." I said with a smile as I looked down at the new meal in my bowl. Not sure what exactly to use to eat it, the fork or the spoon, I decided I would just inspect it while I waited for everyone to get their food first so that I could figure it out from what they used. I smiled as the scent that I had smelled from when I entered the house made it up to my nose. _So that's what it was_. That was the first thing that crossed my mind as I looked down at the rice covered in some brownish liquid. Inside were pieces of sausage, shrimp, some vegetables and some other kind of meat—probably chicken, but I wasn't going to ask that. Looking up, I noticed that everyone was staring at me, holding their spoons—_ah ha_—as if they were waiting for me to say something. "It looks really good. It smells good too!" I said, trying to play off my embarrassment as they all stared at me, probably knowing that I was confused.

"Just admit it Chad, you didn't know whether to use a spoon or a fork right?" Sonny said, smiling at me as I picked my spoon up.

"Yes I did Sonny, I just wanted to look at the food first." I replied, keeping my voice as convincing as possible.

"No you didn't Chad, but that's alright. Honestly, some people eat it with a spoon while some eat it with a fork. It really doesn't matter." She said, her grin falling into a small smile. "By the way mom thanks for putting out the fork and spoon. I told you it would confuse him!" she added, turning to her mother as she began to laugh, followed by the laughter from the rest of her family. Choosing to ignore what was going on around me—my embarrassment would only make things funnier for them—I put my spoon in the "gumbo" and took my first bite. I'm not going to lie, but that was probably the dumbest thing I could've done at the time. I hadn't thought about the fact that the gumbo had just been taken off of the stove, so it was hot…real hot. It was so hot that the second I put that spoonful in my mouth, I burned my tongue and my eyes automatically watered up. Knowing that being obvious about it would only make them laugh harder, I looked down and tried to stop the water from falling out of my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Chad, we probably should have warned you that the gumbo was going to be hot for the first few minutes." Jacob said, half-laughing while still managing to be somewhat serious. Having gotten the feeling in my tongue back, along with the water in my eyes drying up, I decided that I could look up.

"No, it's all good. Chad Dylan Cooper can handle anything." I replied, smiling to make sure that everyone knew I was just joking. I didn't want them all thinking that I was some "conceited jerk-throb" as Sonny would have put it. _But you kind of are one Chad. Keep that in mind._ Chuckling, everyone began to eat their gumbo.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

* * *

After that kiss, I wasn't quite sure where Chad and I were going with our relationship. I mean, it was amazing, don't get me wrong; but what if Chad didn't think so? With that thought continuously running through my head, I was really surprised when Chad grabbed my hand underneath the table. Once his hand touched mine, the sparks that were always there whenever he touched me intensified thanks to that kiss. My heart was racing, and I knew that there was no way whatsoever that I could remain "best friends" with him. When he let go, as much as I hated for him to do it, I knew that it was for the better. There was absolutely no way that my parents could find out what happened while we were upstairs, not just yet at least. We would have to break it to them slowly when we did, if we were even bringing our relationship to that level anyway. Dinner went by pretty uneventfully. Really, the highlight of that dinner was when Chad couldn't figure out whether to use his spoon or fork. Well, plus when Chad burned himself eating his gumbo. He probably thought that he was hiding it pretty well, but trust me, he wasn't. Everyone saw the pain flash across his face as he took that first bite, but no one said anything; we had already embarrassed him enough. As we all finished eating, I cleaned the table, brining everyone's plate to the kitchen. Deciding to be a nice daughter, I started to wash the dishes also.

"Need some help?" I heard Chad ask, as he walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Aw, does a pampered rich boy really know how to wash dishes?" I asked, smiling to make sure he knew that I was only joking.

"That hurts Sonny. That really hurts." He said, placing his hand on his heart to feign hurt.

"Does it Chad, does it really?" I replied, reaching over to grab the sponge so that I could start washing the dishes and throwing a smile his way.

"Very funny Munroe, but even you can't steal my line." He said, putting his arms around my waist from behind as he reached for the plate to take it from my hand.

"No, Chad, you're not washing the dishes. You're a guest here." I said, pushing him back so that he couldn't reach it.

"Please Sonny; I don't want you to do all the work." He said, giving me a cute little pout that I really couldn't say no to. Sighing I turned around and handed him a towel.

"I wash, you dry?" I asked him, letting him know that that was the only way that he could help.

"Sure." He replied, smiling as he moved to the right of me and waited for the first bowl.

Turning back to the sink, I picked up the bowl that I had placed down when I turned around, and finished rinsing all of the soap off, and out of, it. Turning to him, I handed it over, letting him do his job. Reaching for the next bowl, I began the process again.

"Hey Sonny, where do I put this?" he asked, holding the bowl up after he had finished drying it.

"Just put it to the side. We'll put all of them up together once they're all done. It'll save us some trips back and forth to the cabinets." I replied, taking it out of his hand and putting it to the side like I had told him. He simply nodded and waited for me to finish the next dish.

I finished washing all of the dishes in a comfortable silence, aside from the time when my mom came in to put the gumbo away and started going on and on about how "sweet" we were and how much she couldn't thank us enough for doing this. She smiled knowingly at me as she left though, but I wasn't quite sure why. Turning to Chad, I watched as he dried the last spoon, placing it down and turning to me. Realizing that I was staring at him—not because of how amazing he looked with his muscles flexing every now and then as he pushed the towel harder into the plate to get it as dry as possible, not at all—and snapped out of my…trance.

"Um, are you ready to put them up now?" I asked, "subtly" un-tucking my hair from behind my ears so that I could hide the blush that had made its way to my cheeks. I swear, my heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing as Chad reached his hands towards my face, tucking my hair back behind my ears.

"Don't do that Sonshine; I want to see your pretty face." He said, smiling as he kept his hands there, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. Staring into each other's eyes, we started to lean in. We never actually made it though, because with our lips just inches apart, we heard footsteps headed towards the kitchen, and quickly pulled apart.

"U-uh, yeah, I'm ready to put them up. Um, where do we p-put them?" he awkwardly asked, stuttering and scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. _Aw, how cute is that?_

"H-here, I'll show you." I replied, stuttering also as my dad walked to the refrigerator to grab a beer, leaving us with a smile. _Really dad, really?_

Grabbing two of the five bowls—along with all of the spoons—I turned to Chad and motioned him to pick up the rest of them and follow me. Reaching the other side of the kitchen before him, I put all the spoons up and started putting the bowls into the cabinet. After I had placed the second one in, I felt something press into my back, followed shortly after by Chad's arms reaching into the cabinet and placing his three bowls in there also. Unable to move, or breathe, I watched as he closed the cabinet and let his arms drop, his hands gripping the counter.

"We're done." He whispered softly into my ear, causing a shiver to run up and down my spine as his warm breath tickled my neck.

"Y-yeah, we are." I replied, unsuccessfully attempting to keep my voice strong. _Ha, yeah right girl!_

"So what now?" he asked, whispering again and putting his arms around my waist so that he could pull me closer to him. _How am I supposed to concentrate when he's this close to me?!_

"I'll come with you to help you unpack." I said, finally gaining enough strength to turn around. When I was finally facing him, my breath caught in my throat as I realized how close we—our lips—were. Leaning down, he gave me a soft, quick, and still electric, kiss on the lips.

"Alright Sonshine, let's go get started then." He said, smiling as he pulled back enough to let me out of his arms. Finally able to somewhat catch my breath, I headed upstairs.

"Hey Sonny, would you and Chad like to watch a movie with us?" I heard my mom yell from the living room once Chad and I were halfway up the stairs.

"Maybe tomorrow mom, I'm going help Chad unpack right now." I shouted back continuing up the stairs.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

* * *

Entering my room, I began to feel more nervous than I had felt in my life. Sonny and I had kissed twice, but both times I had initiated it. I mean it seemed like maybe she felt something too, but I honestly couldn't be too sure of what she felt. At dinner I had decided that I would—that I had to—ask Sonny to be my girlfriend. I mean, I know that normally people go on a few dates before getting to that point, but technically we had. Or at least we had hung out enough, and I paid so I considered them dates. Plus, I loved her, so what would be so wrong in asking her to be my girlfriend. The more I thought about it though, the more terrified I got. _No! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get nervous. He doesn't get rejected so what's there to be nervous about. _But Sonny wasn't like other girls, and I hadn't truly cared whether or not they said yes. Sonny on the other hand wouldn't surprise me if she said no, because she was different, and that's one of the things I love about here.

"So, ready to get un-packing?" Sonny asked, smiling as I picked up one of my bags and placed it on the bed. I made sure to pick one of the bags with clothes in it, because I had already seen what she thought about my wide assortment of hair products. _Let her think what she wants, but hair as perfect as this takes time. _

"Yes." I replied, the nerves making it hard for me to even come up with a sentence. Giving me a confused look, she closed the door and walked back to sit on the bed next to my bag. Unzipping it, she opened my bag and then got up to open my closet. As she walked around, opening drawers and doors in the room, I took the time to actually look at the room. The walls were a whitish color, maybe off-white—you'd be surprised how many shades of white there are, I had learned some of them when getting my teeth whitened—and there was a dresser across from the bed. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it. The bed sheets were different shades of blue—mainly dark blue and light blue—with light blue pillowcases. Noticing a door that Sonny hadn't opened, I walked over and opened it to see what was inside. It wasn't anything special, but it was a bathroom. It was decorated with the same shades of blue as the bed was. _It's funny, because the guestrooms in my place back in New York are much bigger than this. This seems kind of nice though. _

"Hey, you're not going to make me do your work are you Chad? I just opened everything, but you need to help me put everything in its place." Sonny said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was just trying to figure out where everything is." I replied as I walked back to my bag, pulling out a blue, long sleeve button up shirt and grabbing a hanger from the closet to hang it up with. Sonny followed shortly behind, grabbing a pair of jeans out of my bag and putting them in their place. This continued until we were done with the first bag, causing me to pull my second bag onto the bed and open it. I pulled out a plain white t-shirt, handing it to Sonny who had decided that I had no idea how to fold clothes—_if so then how did I pack Ms. Sonny?_—and had taken to doing so for me. As I watched her fold it, I noticed how good it made me feel just to see her helping me fold my clothes. I started to imagine what it would be like if we were like this all the time. Always together, helping each other get everything done. It sounded amazing, let me just tell you that. As we finished the second bag, I figured that now would be the time to ask her to be my girlfriend. Maybe I could put off having to open my bag of hair things a little longer, along with the teasing that was sure to come with it.

"Um, Sonny, can I ask you something?" I asked, suddenly feeling the nervous feeling return to my stomach only much worse than it had been before.

"Sure." She replied, looking up and smiling as she zipped up my last bag and moved it off the bed. Knowing what was coming next, and not knowing what her answer was going to be, I started to second guess myself. _What if she felt absolutely nothing in both of those kisses? Are you prepared for the embarrassment after you tell her how you feel? And what do you plan on doing if she doesn't like you? You have six more weeks in this house with her. How will you survive those six weeks knowing she doesn't feel the same way about you, and that you basically made yourself seem like the most pathetic person alive? Are you really sure about this?_ I thought to myself as my palms started to feel sweaty. _EW, who even knew that could happen?_

"U-u-um…ha…you see…I just…" I started, stuttering like crazy. _CDC, man, pull yourself together! Be a man! You decided that you wanted to do this, now do it!_ Sighing, I decided to take a different approach. "I-I mean…" _I can't do this!_ I felt my face heating up, and I felt sick, like, really sick. I felt like I was going to throw up, and I kept glancing at the bathroom, trying to figure out if I would be able to make it there if I actually felt my dinner coming up.

"Chad, are you okay? What's going on?" Sonny asked, laying her hand on top of mine to, attempt to, comfort me. _Oh man, I really can't do this. I'm about to be sick. UGH! _I though, jumping up and running as fast as I could to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. Falling to my knees in front of the toilet, I braced myself for what was about to come up. _False alarm._ I thought, embarrassed that I had actually just done that. Realizing that I still felt sick to my stomach though, I decided that I would just sit there and wait. Maybe Sonny would decide to leave me so that I could do my thing in peace. _Yeah right, Sonny's not heartless and you know it._

"Chad? Chad are you sick? Do you want me to get my mom up here or something?" She asked, knocking softly on the door.

"No, I-I'm fine. I just…ugh! I don't know how to say this!" I said, feeling slightly more comfortable talking about this without looking into her eyes. _Her deep, chocolate brown eyes._

"Can I come in then?" She asked, hope clear in her voice. "Or can you come out?" After coming to the decision that I was not going to be throwing up, and I was however going to—had to—go through with this, I got up, glancing in the mirror before opening the door. Noticing how pale I was, I decided that I had to grow up and be a man about it. Opening the door, I walked passed Sonny and sat on the bed, waiting for her to come and sit next to me.

"Chad, what's going on?" She asked again, this time slightly more concerned than the last time. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my nerves down as much as I could and looked into her eyes.

"I-I wanted to…I wanted to talk a-about e-earlier." I said, suddenly finding the floor to be more interesting than her eyes.

"What about earlier?" She asked, unsure of where I was going.

"T-the…the k-kiss." I said, finally looking up into her eyes, only to look back down at the ground as I felt the sick feeling in my stomach return, only not as horrible as earlier.

"O-oh…the kiss…w-what about it?" Sonny asked, sounding like she herself was somewhat nervous.

"I wanted to know if…if it meant anything to you. I-I…I mean, it-it meant something…something to me." I replied, pushing my foot back and forth against the carpet, my eyes widening as I realized that I had gone through with it, and there was no turning back.

"It meant something to you? W-what did it mean?" She asked, placing her hand on my arm and rubbing it gently in the way that always calms me down. Gaining some more courage because I knew that there was no way to turn back at this point, I looked up into her big brown eyes and noticed that there was more emotion in them than I had ever seen before. I couldn't place all of them, but I thought I saw hope in there, and that gave me the strength to finish what I had started.

"It's just…Sonny do you even know what you do to me? I haven't gone an hour without thinking about you since you ran into me that day and spilled your ice cream on me. I get this, funny feeling in my stomach whenever I'm around you, and I love it! You can never fail to make me smile, and your laugh is the most amazing thing I've ever heard. You're can cheer me up at some of the worst times, and you understand me even though you've never gone through even half of the things that I've gone through. All I want to do is just hold you in my arms all day, and kiss you until we're out of breath. And do you feel this?!" I asked, grabbing her hand and placing it on my chest above where my heart would be. "This is what I go through on a daily basis! I can't control it! I try, but I can't! I swear my heart beats so hard and fast at times that I'm surprised you don't hear it! Sonny…I-I can't just be friends with you anymore. It's harder now than it ever has been to ignore my feelings for you Sonny, and I just can't do it anymore. Please Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, smiling because I was finally letting myself say what I had wanted to say for the longest time. She didn't say anything though; she just stared at me with her big brown eyes.

After sitting in silence for two minutes, the hope that I had built up—that had slowly been deteriorating—came crashing down. My heart dropped to the floor, and a lump formed in my throat that, as much as I swallowed, just wouldn't go away. I felt the familiar sting in my eyes as I realized that this didn't seem to be ending in the way that I wanted it to. Looking away, I tried to keep the tears from falling from my eyes. I didn't succeed though, and I quickly brought my hand up to my face to wipe them away as I got up.

"U-um…I'm sorry Sonny I-I didn't mean to make you feel…um…ha." I said, almost breaking down as I tried to apologize. _Now what do I do? It's over, it's all over._ I thought, rushing to the bathroom where I broke down. After about five minutes though, I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Chad…Chad stop crying! You didn't even let me talk!" Sonny said, laughing a little as she said this. _Why would she be laughing at me? I just poured my heart out, and she's laughing at me?_ "Chad open the door and come out. I need to tell you something."

Knowing that I couldn't say no to her, even after she broke my heart, I wiped my eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door. "What?" I asked, my voice raspy from crying.

"Stop crying Chad. Didn't you notice me nodding my head?" She asked, smiling at the look of shock that formed on my face.

"What?" I asked, not daring to get my hopes up just in case this was some sick joke of hers.

"I said yes Chad! I was speechless, but I was nodding." She said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. Instinctively I tightened my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Really?!" I asked, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Yes really! But is it okay if we don't tell my family just yet? I want to tell them a little later, once they've gotten used to you." She said, smiling as she pulled me closer to her.

"Of course it's okay! I was actually going to mention that. Your family makes me nervous." I replied, smiling so big that it hurt my cheeks. Remembering that I still had another bag to unpack, I took my arms from around her and took her hand, leading her to the bed where she had apparently already put the bag. Sitting her down first, I leaned towards her, finally able to do what I've wanted to do for a long time. Taking her face between my hands, I placed a soft, short kiss on her lips, unable to stop smiling even as I did so. "Are you still up for helping me unpack?" I asked, smiling as I pulled back and kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on each side of her on the bed as she let me come in a little closer by separating her legs a little bit.

"Yes I am! Let's finish!" she said, smiling as she opened up my last bag. Once the bag was finally opened—revealing my fifty-five different types of hair care products—she started laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach as her eyes shut and she fell backwards.

"Hey!" I said, giving her an incredulous look, somewhat offended by her outburst.

"I-I'm s-sorry Chad! S-so sorry! But…" She said trailing off as she sat up, still laughing just softer now. "But it's kind of hilarious knowing that my boyfriend has more hair products than I do." She finished, wiping her eyes as tears fell from laughing so hard.

"Oh you're so very funny Sonshine, you should be a comedian." I grumbled, getting up and stomping off to the bathroom to put up some of the hair supplies. _She may be my girlfriend now, but she'll always be the same Sonny as she always was._

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright, so what did you think?! Did you love it? Hate it? Like it a little bit? Was it the worst chapter you've ever read? Plleeeaaaaseee let me know what you think in a review! I seriously almost stopped the chapter after he went in the bathroom the second time, but I kept writing it because I love you guys soooooo much! hahaha anyway! Review and let me know what you think-like if you have any ideas or something also-because I'm starting to run low on ideas and I need some real inspiration! Peace out my little lovelies! **

**P.S. I'm curious as to who even reads these Author's Notes, so if you did, type "CUPCAKES!" at the end of your review! lol just wanna see who reads these!**

**xo~Peace~ox**


	13. You Get the Bed

**A/N**

**Okay, so let me start by saying that I am sooooo sorry. I really was planning to write for this like, a day or two after I last updated, but I just couldn't. I was super busy with one week where I had like, four tests. Then, when I could write, I had absolutely no ideas for this story. Not only that, but it's a pretty short chapter as well. I seriously feel like I failed you guys in some way. You have all been seriously amazing with the reviewing so far, and I really hope you guys are still reading this. Anyway, just a heads up, this chapter is a little more heated than any of my previous ones. So, I hope you guys like this chapter regardless of the wait and the length. Well, without further ado, Chapter 13! Read, enjoy REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Sonny With a Chance or anything else that's even remotely recognizable in this story... Sorry :/**

**(CPOV)**

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since Sonny had officially become my girlfriend, and we had managed to hide it pretty well from her family. It was pretty surprising how no one had caught on yet though, because I will admit that I was fairly…affectionate…now that I didn't have to hide my feelings from her entirely. _Sue me, I'm in love._ Well anyway, it was finally December twenty-second, and the rest of the Munroe family was finally going to be coming in town to start staying in Sonny's house. Why was it a good thing you ask? Well, because with all the people coming over—her Aunt Lacey and Uncle Tom, her cousins Ashlyn and Darcy, her other brother Luke and his wife Annie, and her grandma and grandpa—and only two guest rooms, they were going to have to start making room. When inviting everyone over, they had forgotten that one little detail, causing them to have to move people around. Jacob had already given up his room for their grandparents and they had an inflatable bed—which I hadn't even known existed up until that point—that they were planning on putting in the game room upstairs because they had so much space there. This meant that while the grandparents and the cousins had a room, their Aunt, Uncle, Luke, Annie, and Jacob were still left without one. It was unanimous—amongst them because I offered to give it up—that I would be staying in my guest room because I had already unpacked, so that only left one more guest rooms while they needed three more rooms. The good news came while I was sitting in on their "meeting" to decide what they were going to do for the remaining people.

"Well I'll sleep on the couch downstairs, that way I'm not taking a room." Jacob added to the conversation after everyone turned down my offer of leaving the guest room since I was the only one that was not, in fact, family for the second time. Dude, Sonny's made you soft. I know.

"Okay, that will work. Thank you Jacob." Connie said, smiling as she wrote it down on the paper that she was using to keep it all organized. _Organization—yet another thing that Sonny gets from her mom._

"And we can put Lacey and Tom in the other guest room." Jack added to the conversation, running his hand across his face showing that he was obviously stressing over this more than necessary.

"That will work also, but that leaves Luke and Annie without a room, and we don't have anywhere else that we can put one person, let alone two." Connie said as she began to stress over it just as much as her husband was.

"I'm not lying. I am seriously okay with-" I started, only to be interrupted by Sonny taking my hand in hers—underneath the table once again—and lightly squeezing it as she talked.

"Don't you dare offer up your room again Chad, you're still a guest, whether you're family or not. Mom, let's put Luke and Annie in my room." Sonny said, turning to her mom as she said the last part.

"That's a great idea Sonny, but where are you going to sleep?" Connie asked, writing down Sonny's idea as she asked her question.

"I can sleep on the floor in Chad's room I guess." Sonny said, obviously nervous about what the reaction she would get from her family would be. As what she said fully registered in my head, I lightly took my hand out of hers and tried to keep from looking as hopeful as I knew I was. _Well, it was nice being on her family's good side while it lasted._

* * *

**(SPOV)**

* * *

As I felt Chad take his hand out of mine, I thought about what I had just said. Chad and I had done so well at hiding our relationship from my family so far, and my suggestion might have ruined all of our hard work. _Nice going Sonny._

"Or I can sleep on the floor in Chad's room." Jacob said, turning to my parents.

"I really don't think it matters who sleeps in his room. I'm just saying that because you already have everything mapped out, so that just leaves me. It's not like we're sharing a bed or anything, and even if we were, we're just friends. Nothing is going to happen between us; I just figured it would make things easier." I added, hoping that it sounded legit and not as fake as it was.

"I'm not sure Sonny…" My mom said, glancing at Chad who had spent this entire portion of the conversation so far alternating between staring at his hands in his lap and staring at me, nervousness clear in his facial expression.

"Plus I'm in college mom. You don't honestly thing I've never slept in a guy's room before for a few nights." I added honestly, knowing that it was better she find out now than later anyway.

"What?!" Jacob yelled standing up at the same time as Chad turned to look at me in shock.

"Well I forgot my key and Tawni was going home for the weekend. He was one of my friends from the same residential hall as me, and he said I could stay with him." I said, smiling at my family as I reached over to gently squeeze Chad's hand to let him know that it wasn't a big deal.

"We'll discuss this later Sonny, but okay. You'll sleep on the floor in Chad's room." My mom said, turning to her paper to scribble down the rest of the room plans.

"Sonny, take Chad and go grab some things out of your room to make it easier for you to get ready without having to wake up Luke and Annie. Also, grab some sheets out of the closet in the hallway. You can use a pillow from the bed in Chad's room. Your dad, Jake and I are going pick everyone up at the airport." She added as dad grabbed his keys and wallet, she grabbed her purse, and Jake grabbed his keys and wallet.

Getting up—after dropping Chad's hand of course—I went and gave my family a hug before heading up the stairs with Chad following closely behind me. By the time I got to the last step, I heard the front door close, followed shortly by the sound of both cars starting.

"You get the bed Sonshine, I get the floor." Chad said as we entered my room to start grabbing things to transfer into the guest room.

"No, you're the guest, you get the bed." I said as I went into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and conditioner. I also grabbed my makeup, hair straightener, and curling iron.

"Sonny, you're not sleeping on the floor. There is no way in hell that I'm letting you." He said, following me out the bathroom and sitting on the bed as I started to dig around for clothes for the next few days. I only took clothes to last me until Christmas Eve knowing that I could honestly go into my room at any time that everyone was awake to get clothes and stuff. Placing everything that was already in my hands on the bed, I went to my drawers and grabbed some underwear, bras, and shirts. I also grabbed a pair of shorts, a pair of jeans and a jacket out of my closet. As I went to pick up everything on my bed, I noticed Chad already standing there, holding everything in his large hands. _Why are guys' hands always so much bigger than girls' hands?_ I thought as I headed towards Chad's room and opened the door. Placing everything in my hands on the bed, I took everything out of Chad's hands and headed for the bathroom to start putting it in places.

"I'm sleeping on the floor Chad. Just accept it." I said as I started to move some things around in the bathroom. _Wow, he really is obsessed with his hair that's for sure._ As I finally found a place for everything that I had grabbed, I began placing them in their new places.

"Please Sonny; I really don't want you sleeping on the floor. Please?" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, kissing my ear as he finished.

"N-no, Chad, I'm not giv-giving in." I said, trying to force myself to concentrate on the matter at hand and not on how much I loved being in his arms.

"Sonshine, please agree. I won't be able to sleep at all if you're sleeping on the floor." He said, this time burying his head in the crook of my neck as he said it, trailing soft kisses from my neck to my collarbone as continued to try to persuade me into switching sleeping arrangements with him. Reminding myself what we were talking about—and to breath—I tried to ignore the tingles that were going throughout my body as he continued his trail of kisses, heading back to my neck as he finished his trail at my collarbone and vice versa.

"Chaaad…" I groaned, loving the feeling that he was giving me at the moment but still trying to win the argument.

"Baby, I know you want to sleep in the nice…comfortable…bed. Just give in and let me have the floor." He said in between kisses, as he switched to the other side of my neck, while tracing small circles on my stomach with the tips of his fingers—which had apparently made their way under my shirt at some point.

"Fine" I replied, a soft moan escaping my mouth as he moved his fingers up, gently grazing the spot right under my bra. My breath hitched and I fell into his chest as he put his hand under my bra, cupping my breast while gently massaging it with his hand. I moaned again, louder, as his thumb lightly grazed my nipple, causing me to arch my back and push my butt into his obvious erection.

"Fine" He answered, his voice husky as he turned me around, slowly grinding into me as he said it.

"Ooh...good." I moaned loudly as I fell back onto the bed that we had somehow made our way to, grinding my hips into his, harder than he had.

"Good" He replied, attacking my mouth with his before I could say anything else.

The kiss started slow, our lips once again moving in synch with each other's just like they always did. Within minutes though, it got more heated. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I quickly allowed. Our tongues connected as we fought for the dominance that he quickly won. Turning us over so that I was on top, he gripped my hip tightly with one hand while the other explored my body. Starting from my hip, he worked his way up, first resting it on my lower back, then eventually moving to the bottom of my shirt, breaking the kiss to bring it over my head. Instead of returning to mine, his lips connected with my neck. My breath picked up as he began to place soft kisses along my neck once again. I moaned as he found the perfect place, feeling him smirk against my skin as he started to nibble on that exact spot, sucking and letting his tongue softly run across what I could tell was going to be a hickey. I let out a loud moan as he bit into a spot right next to it, this time harder than before as the pain sent a jolt of pleasure throughout my body. Smirking, he placed a soft kiss on his mark as he brought his hand up to my bra clasp. As he looked into my eyes for permission, I nodded, leaning down and taking his lips in mine. Throwing my bra somewhere across the room, he pulled back for a second to look at me.

"You're perfect." He whispered as I leaned in to his lips again. He brought his other hand from my hip once again to cup my cheek as his other hand reached up to gently massage my breast again.

"Chad." I gasped as he massaged it harder, gently taking my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it.

Bringing his other hand down to my other breast, he continued to massage both, avoiding my nipples. Breaking the kiss once again, he flipped us over as he slowly kissed down my neck and towards my breasts. I moaned softly as he kissed the area right above my nipple, as I pushed my chest up for more contact. He continued to kiss around my left breast, still avoiding my nipple, as his hand worked on my right. He took my nipple into his mouth—his teeth gently grazing in as he swirled his tongue around it—at the same time as he gently rubbed my other one with his thumb. I let out a loud moan, arching my back off the bed in an attempt to keep the contact. He moved his hand down to my hip, rubbing small circles with his thumbs as he continued what he was doing with my chest. Moaning as he softly bit down, I grinded my hips into his. _Ah, he feels so big!_ I thought, as I noticed his even harder erection. Moving my hands from his hair, I reached for the bottom of his shirt, bringing it above his head. I groaned softly as I took it off, noticing his six-pack.

"Hmm, staring at my Chabs?" he mumbled softly, moving to my neck, as I could feel him smirking against my skin.

"Hmm…" I replied, unable to form any words at this point as his hand had moved to a spot on my stomach right above where my shorts were.

Flipping us over, I ran my hands slowly along his chest, making my way down to the start of his pants. As I reached his pants, I leaned down and started kissing his neck, smiling as I heard him release a soft groan as I started to leave my mark right above his collarbone. Reaching my hands lower, I softly grazed the area right under the top of his underwear with my fingertips, earning a louder, more pronounced moan.

"Sonny." He moaned as I started to unbutton his pants. Stopping me, he flipped us over again, pulling my shorts down. I helped him by kicking them off, gasping as I felt his hand cup me outside my underwear.

"…Chad…" I moaned as he started rubbing his finger around my opening, but still outside my underwear. "Chad!" I moaned loudly as he pushed my underwear aside and started rubbing around my opening again. "Oh…Chad stop…stop teasing me…" I moaned as he continued to move his fingers over everything, refusing to go inside me. "Chad." I groaned, as he stopped.

"Wait." He said, freezing. "Oh, shit!" he said, his eyes widening as he whisper-yelled.

"What?" I said as I tried to hear whatever he was hearing, freezing as I heard the closing of a car door, followed by the honk of a car being locked. Pushing him off of me, I picked my clothes up off the floor, throwing them on me as he did the same. As I was putting my bra on, I heard the front-door lock click as someone unlocked it. Looking at Chad with wide eyes, I turned around as he helped me clasp my bra quickly. Putting on my shirt, I turned back around.

"I'm just going to, you know, take a shower…" He whispered, pointing at the bathroom as the door opened. Looking down, I remembered his…situation.

"Okay, that'd probably be a good idea." I replied, still trying to catch my breath. Leaning down, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the bathroom just as I heard footsteps heading up the stairs. Quickly looking in the mirror, I started putting my hair into a high ponytail as Chad closed the bathroom door.

"Hey, you got everything you need out of your room?" My mom asked, as she came into the room just after the bathroom door closed.

"Yeah, I did." I replied, trying to sound like I normally did while also trying to slow down my heartbeat and suppress the aching in my core.

"Okay…" she replied, looking somewhat concerned but deciding to let it go. "Where's Chad?" she asked, looking around the room.

"He's taking a shower, said he felt 'dirty.'" I replied, putting air quotes around the word "dirty."

"Okay, well when he gets out, let him know that dinner will be ready in about an hour." She replied, leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Groaning quietly, I headed to the bed, laying on my back and waiting for Chad to get out the shower. After what happened earlier, I think it was pretty obvious that sharing a room was **not** going to be as easy as I had originally thought it would be.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Chad opened the bathroom door—thankfully fully clothed. "Dinner will be ready in…about ten minutes." I said as I checked the time on my phone and sat up on the bed.

"Okay." He replied.

"So you ready to go downstairs and start meeting the family?" I asked, smiling as he sat next to me, placing his arm around my waist.

"Guess so." He replied, smiling as he hugged me to his side and kissed the top of my head. "By the way, I hope you haven't forgotten that deal we made." He added as we walked out of the room and to the stairs.

"What deal?" I asked, completely forgetting any deal we had made.

"You get the bed." He said, smirking as he walked ahead of me and to the living room where we could hear my family was meeting, leaving me to follow him with my mouth opened in shock. _Well played Chaddy, well-played._

* * *

**A/N**

**So what did you think? Like it, hate it, love it, eh? haha so sorry if that scene was upsetting, because I've never actually written one like that, but I didn't want them to be to unrealistic. Let's be honest, they're college students. Anyway, I seriously want to thank anyone that's still reading this, because you guys are awesome if you've stuck with me so far. On the bright side, Thanksgiving break is coming up, and then Christmas break is like a week later, so I should be able to write more. Finals week is soon too though so I won't be writing then and I'll try to post a chapter before finals week so that I can let you guys know what's going on. Anyway pleaseee review, because they make me a better writer. Plus, I want to get to at least 55 reviews before I update, but I definitely would love to get more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you my lovelies!**

**P.S. haha, so not many people went along with this last time, so I'm gonna do it again. I promise I'll give you a shoutout next chapter if you post CHOCOLATE! at the beginning or end of your review. I seriously want to know who reads my Author's Notes. lol So until next time...**

**xo~Peace~ox**


	14. Practically Before it Even Started

**A/N**

**Okay, so I am sooooo sorry. I've been running out of ideas lately, or I have ideas, but I can't figure out a way to write them out. The point is, I've waited so long just to post this chapter, but then I didn't even put a long one up. I just desperately wanted to get a chapter up, so I had to cut this one short. I'm going to try my hardest to put another chapter up soon, so don't you worry. Anyway, I hope there are still people reading this story because I love writing it, but I don't want to be writing for no one. But on the bright side, I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 14! I've never stayed dedicated to a story for this long, and I'm only able to push myself to continue for you amazing fans of mine! So without further ado, Chapter 14! Read, enjoy, REVIEW!**

**Shoutout: So, I only have one shoutout for this last chapter! hahaha TURTLE! lol you're the only one that pointed out that you actually read my Author's notes, so I'm assuming you're the only one that does! haha I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. Just a warning, Chad's very OOC for this chapter, but it's an emotional one so it's understandable.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything...sorry.**

**(CPOV)**

* * *

Okay, so maybe that had gone a little farther than I had originally planned for it to go. Okay, a lot farther. After leaving Sonny at the top of the stairs, I slowly made my way to the dining room where everyone else was sitting, waiting for Sonny and me to show up for dinner. I'm not going to lie though, I was definitely terrified that Sonny's family would take one look at us and just know what we were doing before they got home, which really didn't help anything seeing as I was already nervous about meeting her family. If they didn't like me, I'd probably be screwed. I mean, I had already grown on her immediate family as of now, but now I had to worry about her grandparents, her aunt and uncle, her two cousins…oh yeah, and her brother and his wife, so I hadn't fully grown on her immediate family either. _Great_.

"You're so lucky that I like you Chad, you can be a jerk sometimes." Sonny whispered in my ear as she caught up to me, finishing with a quick kiss on my cheek as she finished walking down the stairs before me, turning the corner to the dining room. _How is she so adorable? _I thought as I followed right behind her.

"SONNY!" the room erupted as we entered the room, everyone getting up to give Sonny a hug. It's amazing how everyone in Sonny's family looks nearly identical…even her brother's wife looks like she could somehow be related, and she's not even a blood relative. Must be that whole "couples-that-are-together-for-a-long-time-start-to-look-alike" thing. _I swear, it's like everyone in this family has a thing for brunettes. Except for Sonny of course._

"Hey guys!" Sonny said after hugging everyone. Looking away from Sonny—which I hadn't even noticed that I had been staring in the first place—I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me at that moment, waiting to find out who exactly the random blonde just staring at their precious Sonny in the middle of the room was. "This is my friend, Chad. His parents had a business trip they had to go on last minute, so I brought him here instead of letting him spend Christmas alone in New York. He's going to be here for all of Christmas break, so you'll be seeing a lot of him." If I were to say that it didn't hurt a little bit when Sonny introduced me as her friend so easily, I would be lying. I knew that I had to pull it together though, because I would've done the same thing. She couldn't exactly introduce me as her boyfriend while we were trying to keep our relationship a secret for now, could she?

"Oh. My. God! That's Chad Dylan Cooper! His family owns like, a bunch of hotels and production companies and stuff! Sonny how do you know him?!" A brunette girl that looked to be about sixteen years old yelled, running up and grabbing Sonny's arm, pulling her attention fully on her. _Ha, seriously, how is Sonny the only person that didn't know who I was? She must be crazy._

"Darcy calm down. Yes, that's Chad Dylan Cooper; he goes to school with me. It's actually a long story, one that I'll tell you later. For now, let's just eat." Sonny replied, taking her arm away from Darcy and heading to the table. After going down the line of Munroes and giving them each a hug—or in the men's case—a handshake, I smiled and sat down next to Sonny again.

"Alright, so I made two pizzas, everyone is free to choose a piece of whichever you want. Sonny, that means you'll probably be the only one eating the one with pineapples." Connie said, chuckling as Sonny stuck her tongue out as she reached for a slice of Hawaiian pizza. _So adorable!_ Noticing how everyone reached for a slice of pepperoni pizza, I reached for a slice of Hawaiian pizza, laughing when everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

"What?" I said, smiling when no one answered me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sonny had quickly gotten over her shock and was now digging in to her pizza already.

"Dude, you're joining the dark side?!" Jacob asked, glaring playfully at his little sister who once again stuck her tongue out before sending me a small smile and going back to her pizza.

"I had pizza and movie night with Sonny and a few of our friends a few times since we met, and I got tired of running out of pizza when she was the only one eating Hawaiian, so I started eating it to. It's really not that bad." I replied, chuckling as I thought about the shock on Tawni and Nico's faces when I joined in on Sonny's "pineapple pizza." It really wasn't that bad, it's just more of an acquired taste.

"I'll never understand either of you then." Jacob replied, shaking his head as he brought his focus back to the slice of pizza sitting in his hand. Smirking, I snuck my hand under the table, placing it on Sonny's knee and gently squeezed it—earning a small jump from her as she turned to me and smiled.

"Well that's more for us then." I said, smiling back at Sonny.

"So where are your parents exactly Chad? Like, why couldn't they spend Christmas with you?" Luke asked, bringing me back to reality and causing me to quickly pull my gaze away from Sonny. _How is it possible to feel this happy with someone?_

"They had to go to London for two months to promote the company. We're trying to merge with a European company, but they couldn't exactly take me because I gave up my rights to the business for the next four years to go to college." I replied, looking down as I thought about how hard it had been trying to get used to being normal. But thankfully, Sonny had been there to help me out a lot when it came to being a regular person.

"Wait, so if you had the option of just going on with the family business and never going to college, why did you pick college? I mean if I didn't have to worry about going to college a few years from now, I would gladly take the opportunity." The girl that wasn't Darcy—so I guess Ashlyn?—asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Ashlyn, that's a very personal question! Chad, don't worry about answering that if you don't want to." Sonny's Aunt Lacey said, smiling apologetically at me. _Don't do this Chad, you've got an out. Don't tell them everything, even if it is your girlfriend's family. _Glancing at Sonny, I noticed that she also had a curious look on her face seeing as the last time she had asked me the same question, I hadn't given her the full answer. Feeling slightly guilty, I decided that I was going to tell her everything, which would inevitably mean telling her family too. They should know seeing as we were already keeping just how deep our relationship really was from them also.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you guys." I started, hiding a smile when I noticed Sonny's eyes light up with what I wrote off as excitement at finding out a little more about me—something that I had yet to tell her, but had always meant to. "Basically, my parents have spent all nineteen years of my life pretty much raising me to take over the business and that's it. I didn't have to work or anything though. I went to school because I had to, and spent my weekends, and sometimes Thursday or Wednesday nights, hanging out with my friends and basically getting into trouble. My parents managed to keep everything from showing up in tabloids, and if they did, my parents were able to get everything taken out of the tabloids and I managed to get away with anything that I did…"I said, trailing off as I began to worry about what I was about to say next. _They're going to hate you Chad, you're about to screw up all your chances of keeping Sonny as your girlfriend._

"Wait, so what happened then?" Sonny asked, placing her hand on top of mine that was resting on her knee and squeezing it gently. That little display of affection kept me going though, even knowing that what I was about to say could shatter any of my chances to stay in the best relationship I had ever been in.

"I um…I went out one night with one of my friends. It was a New Year's Eve party, and I was supposed to be the designated driver. I had…I had driven drunk before, so I really didn't see a problem in it. Instead of keeping myself from drinking, I did anyway, and when it came time to leave, I just got in the car with him and drove home. About…about halfway to his house, I got in an accident, and he…he wouldn't answer to anything that I said. I kept trying to wake him up, but, he just wouldn't answer me…" tears started to form in my eyes, but I pushed them back, not wanting to be too vulnerable in front of more than just Sonny. "Uh...when…when the police and paramedics showed up, I was freaking out. I was screaming for him to answer me, and I was crying. At that point I pretty much felt sober, but I knew that I wasn't. They pulled me out of the car and asked me what happened. I had no idea how to answer it just…it just happened so fast. The whole time, I was watching them cut him out of the car. I started to panic, and I couldn't stop apologizing for everything that happened. By the time they got my friend in the car, they were screaming about how he wasn't breathing and they had to hook him up to some machine. I didn't know what to do, so I confessed to everything…they didn't have to ask, so they arrested me and I spent a night in jail. I was bailed out the next day though. It turned out that my friend—Cameron—and I weren't the only one involved in the accident. Throughout everything, I hadn't noticed that there was another car that had pulled over behind us, and he was panicking just as much as I was. He…he had also been drunk, and while I was doing okay driving while intoxicated, he wasn't. He ran…into the back of my car, and being drunk, I really wasn't able to take control of the car and we spun into a light post, wrapping around it a little bit. Basically, because of how the accident took place, I wasn't convicted of what he was convicted of. They treated it like I was pulled over for drunk driving, but my parents had had enough. After Cameron spent a week in the ICU with a machine keeping him alive, his parents decided to take him off of life support. Nobody knows how, but by some miracle, he woke up after three days off of the machine. My parents had talked to his parents, and his parents had said that they didn't hold anything against me. While I wasn't being responsible enough to drive sober, they didn't think that the accident would have taken place if it weren't for the guy behind us. I…I remember that I wasn't very drunk to begin with, just barely over the legal limit—which is part of what helped when I was brought to jail—but I couldn't ever think of a way to justify what had happened—my fault or not. My parents decided that it was time for me to "learn a lesson." They had managed to keep what happened out of the news, but they weren't going to let me get away with what I had done. I wouldn't have let me get away with what I had done. They gave me the choice between college and beginning to work for the company at eighteen as opposed to their original age of twenty three. I picked college. I decided that I had to get out of New York for some time—I needed to get away from everything out there, including my friends, because they were all like me—and I figured Louisiana would be the best bet. I figured it would be a good place to pick if I wanted to be out of the public eye, and my parents agreed with me. When the time came for me to move for college, they gave me some money, but stopped it at that amount. They told me that once I use it up, I have to get a job and work for my money. Basically, they cut me off. I was upset, but I understand where they're coming from. Cameron and I are still friends, and we talk a lot, but even though he says otherwise, I still feel like he blames me for everything sometimes. I feel horrible for what I did, and I feel like I deserve a real punishment. Because no matter what, I think that my life improved since I got here, and I don't deserve anything good that's happened to me since I started college." I said, looking in my lap in an attempt to avoid all the shocked faces in the room. _That's what you get Chad. I told you not to tell them. I bet even Sonny hates you._ With that thought, I felt like my heart was ripped in half. She had to hate me, who wouldn't after what I had done. I almost killed my friend because I was an idiot, and I most definitely didn't deserve someone as amazing and perfect as Sonny.

What made things even worse is the fact that the tears that I had managed to push back all throughout my story decided to slip out with just that one little thought. Knowing that I was probably going to lose Sonny over this only made the pain of the memories that much worse. Deciding to face the music, I looked around at everyone at the table. Everyone had the same emotion on their face, shock and maybe a small mixture of horror—but that could just be my imagination. Finally looking at the one face I was terrified to look at, I turned to my left to see Sonny. She was looking at me, her face holding the same expression as everyone else, but only with a slight difference. She had tears streaming down her face. Upon seeing that, my stomach dropped to my feet. I couldn't look at her anymore without feeling even worse about everything I had done. _You lost her Chad, she's terrified of you._ As I thought this, I jumped out of my chair. I couldn't sit there anymore, especially after I had just ruined what was supposed to be a nice, family dinner for everyone. With one final quick, desperate glance at Sonny, I turned around and ran up to my room, the tears falling faster than ever. Closing the door behind me, I dropped face first on the bed, burying my face in a pillow and trying to calm myself down. _She didn't even try to stop you from running off Chad. It's really over, practically before it even started._ And of course that thought brought out a whole new round of sobs—muffled by my pillow—and this time, I didn't even try to stop them.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sooo, what did you think? Like it, hate it, love it, eh? Ha, so like I said, this was a fairly emotional chapter. I just wanted to give a little more insight into Chad's past in New York and why exactly he ended up in college. So, I'm really in desperate need of some reviews! Ha, I feel greedy asking for them so much, but let's be honest, I need them. So starting now, the more reviews that I get, the faster the update. The less reviews that I get, the slower the update. That should make you want to review right? Anyway, let me know what you think please! Goodbye my lovelies! **

**P.S. Once again, I'm going to continue this test to see who actually reads these, sooooo... if you read this, let me know what your favorite part-or line-in this chapter-or even this story-was and I'll give you a shoutout in my first A/N next chapter. Please and Thank you! **

**xo~Peace~ox**


	15. I Could Get Used to This

**A/N**

**Alright so please forgive me for taking so long to update?! I'm so sorry, but first I had final exams and I seriously needed to study. Then, I came home for the holidays, but I don't have working internet at my house, so I had to convince my mom to let me use her hotspot lol. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that I got at least one chapter out by Christmas, so this is sort of you guys' early Christmas present...MERRY CHRISTMAS! Haha, but anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter even half as much as I do, because for some reason, I find it adorable. It was kind of rushed, so it's not the best, but I hope you guys like it. So without further ado...Chapter 15! Read, Enjoy, REVIEW!**

**ShoutOuts: **

**Manna: haha your review actually made me panic and I had to look back at the chapter. lol don't worry, Cameron doesn't blame Chad, he tells Chad it wasn't his fault. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Personally-Summer: Yeah, in all honesty, they kinda turn me off too, but sometimes I just can't find a spot where I feel like I can stop the paragraph and still get on with the point. Like, if somebody is giving a speech or something, it's kind of hard for me. But thank you for your input! I hope the paragraphs in this chapter are the perfect length! And thank you so much for the review!**

**Just. : hahaha thank you for reading my A/N! Hopefully you're reading this one or else I look pretty stupid lol. Thank you so much though! It feels awesome knowing that I can make a normally not emotional person emotional, lol, because I'm the same way and I was scared I would be the only one getting emotional! Thanks for the review!**

**Katie97: You actually gave me an awesome idea for the next chapter! Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything even a little recognizable (like Paranormal Activity 2 or 3) but it'd be really awesome if I did. **

**(CPOV)**

* * *

I have no idea when it was that I became such an emotional guy, but I assume it had something to do with when I met Sonny. Somehow, she was able to cause me to feel a whole new set of emotions, not just _love_. Along with the emotions though came the apparent sensitivity that I had always prided myself on **not** having even an ounce of. If I never showed my true feelings to anyone, or even if I just pretended to not feel anything, there was no way that anybody could hold anything against me. Unfortunately—or maybe fortunately, depending on how you look at it—I couldn't control any of my feelings with Sonny for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that no matter what, I felt like I could trust her with everything and anything. Any part of me, whether it is the 'jerk-throb'—as Sonny likes to call it—or the overly sensitive emotional side, I always felt like Sonny would be able to handle it. That being said, I couldn't help but to feel like an idiot for telling the entire table my story; hell, I was an idiot.

The thought of that night was one thing that had always made me somewhat emotional though, so I guess my state shouldn't have been such a surprise; I had just cried a little more than usual. I had no idea how long it had been since I ran into the room, all I knew was that the tears had slowed down. Every once in a while, I'd feel a tear run down one of my cheeks, but I had managed to control my emotions fairly quickly I guess. Instead, I just felt somewhat numb. Thoughts of that night ran through my mind, and all I could think about was what could possibly be going through everyone else's minds as well. I had to seem like the biggest jerk, the biggest **monster** known to man. Thinking about it only made it hurt worse though, so I came to the conclusion that I was going to stop thinking about it—or I was going to stop thinking all together.

It only took me a few minutes to realize that the tears had finally come to a complete stop, and I decided that maybe going to sleep was the best option. If I went to sleep, I wouldn't have to face Sonny—or anyone for that matter—until morning, and how could I pass up the opportunity to push it back a little bit. As I was dozing off though, I heard someone come into the room. The door closed, and I heard a click—which was probably the door being locked by whoever was walking in. Not caring to look, I felt the bed shift a little as whoever had walked in sat on the bed next to me. I fought back a shiver as I felt a hand rub my back for comfort, telling me that Sonny had made her way into the room.

"Chad…" she whispered, "Chad, look at me." She whispered again, moving her other hand up to my hair and running her fingers through it. _Only Sonny is allowed to do this…only Sonny_. Sighing, I let my eyes close as I debated whether or not to turn and face her. Deciding that I couldn't really avoid it, I turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah…" I whispered back, my voice coming out much raspier than I had expected it to; but then again not at all surprising seeing as I had been crying so much.

"Chad." she whispered again, looking at me with sad eyes as she moved my hair off of my forehead.

"I'm so sorry…" I replied, swallowing the lump in my throat and trying to ignore the stinging feeling in my eyes as I worried over her reaction. "I'm so, so sorry. Ugh! You must think I'm such a…" I started, only to be interrupted with her lips being placed softly against mine.

"Don't you DARE assume I think any different of you than I did before you told that story. Yeah, you made a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes. They may not be to the same intensity as that one, but that could've happened even if you hadn't been drinking. You never know! Stop beating yourself up about this! You said yourself that your friend and his family didn't even blame you, so why should anyone else. I still think you're the same amazing guy that I realized deserved more a chance than I was originally giving him. You're my best friend, and you're the best boyfriend that any girl could ever ask for; even if we are still hiding it from everybody." She said, pulling me up to a sitting position and crossing her legs under her so that we were sitting facing each other. I opened my mouth to speak, only for her to interrupt me.

"Let me finish!" she whisper-shouted. "You have an amazing sense of humor, and yes, you can be a jerk at times, but that's one of my favorite things about you, okay? Regardless of the jerk side of you, you're one of the sweetest guys that I've ever met. You always know how to cheer me up, and you always know when to just let me vent to you. You know how you're always talking about how you're the 'Amazing Chad Dylan Cooper?' Yeah, well while I don't admit it, you really are. You deserve more than you think, and beating yourself up over this is just stupid. It's in the past, and everything turned out okay in the long run, so smile and come downstairs. We're all getting ready to watch a movie." She finished with a smile as she grabbed my hand. Intertwining our fingers, I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, welcoming the well-known sparks that shot throughout my body. Smiling as I pulled away, I made sure to keep her hand held tightly in my own.

"What about the rest of your family though? Don't they think I'm some monster?" I asked as I stood up, pulling Sonny with me. Rolling her eyes, she started leading us to the door.

"No Chad, they do not think you're a monster. Actually everyone is talking about how responsible you are to have owned up to the fact that you made a mistake. Not many guys are like that you, you know?" she said, smiling as she unlocked the door. "Come on…I'll even let you hold my hand until we get downstairs." she added, turning the doorknob and leading us out into the hallway.

"Hmm…I guess I really can't refuse such an incredible offer." I joked, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh you better not." she said jokingly back, squeezing my hand before letting go as we turned into the family room where everyone was waiting to watch the movie.

"Are you feeling better Chad?" Connie asked as she saw me walk in with Sonny. Looking around, I noticed that everyone was looking at me with a look of concern, except for Ashlyn who was looking at me with a mixture of concern and regret.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I ran out on you guys like that, I just got a little…upset, I guess." I replied, adding a smile in to hopefully lighten the mood.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize Chad; we understand." Connie said back, walking up to me and pulling me into a hug. I awkwardly placed my arms around her shoulders to hug her back.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as I pulled out of the hug and went to sit on the ground against the front of the couch, lightly taking Sonny's hand and pulling her down with me.

"Paranormal Activity 3..." Jacob said, laughing as he saw the look of terror that crossed Sonny's face. I had already seen the movie once, so I wasn't too worried about it, but I knew Sonny would freak out because she had been that way when we watched the Paranormal Activity 2 together about a month ago.

"What do you mean?! Ya'll it's almost Christmas! Why aren't we watching Christmas movies?" she asked glaring at her family. _Obviously, she let them pick._

"Yep, it is. But we all wanted to watch you freak out during this movie. Plus we're having the Christmas movie marathon on Christmas Eve, why watch one tonight?" Her dad replied, smiling as he passed by us with a beer in his hand.

"UGH! Ya'll are horrible people!" she said as she threw a joking glare at them.

"Calm down Sonshine, I'll protect you." I whispered, smiling at her as I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Aww, you hear that _'Sonshine_?_'_ Chaddy's going to protect you!" Jake said, laughing as Connie reached over and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Let's just start the movie!" Sonny exclaimed, looking down with a blush as I struggled to hide my own.

Getting up, Jacob turned off the lights, turning the movie one as he sat back down.

* * *

**(SPOV)**

* * *

About halfway into the movie, I had given up on trying to be even remotely subtle with the way I was gripping onto Chad's arm like it was the only thing holding me down on Earth. At first, it was easy to hide. I started by grabbing Chad's hand and squeezing my eyes shut as a scary part appeared on screen. Gradually though, I ended up moving a little closer to him, grabbing his forearm while still shutting my eyes. Halfway into the movie, I was practically on top of him, my face hiding in the crook of his neck. Pulling my face out of his neck, I kept my hands around his arm.

"Sonny…are you okay?" Chad whispered with a smile as he lightly placed his hand on my knee.

"Uh…ha, kind of?" I replied, my answer coming out as more of a question unintentionally.

"Come here…" he whispered with a sigh as he took his arm out of my grip, only to place it around my shoulders. Ignoring my look of shock, he started rubbing his hand up and down on my arm. "This is what friends are for, right?" he added with a small smile, showing that he'd caught on to my thought process and was now trying to make sure that he was covering his tracks in front of my family.

"Uh, yeah, it is." I answered with a smile, leaning into him slightly as the movie continued. Throughout the movie I continued to jump and bury my face in his chest, earning a look or two from my mother and Jake. As the movie got closer to the end, the intensity built up, along with the butterflies fluttering ruthlessly in my stomach. I couldn't even try to avoid burying my face in Chad's chest, because I never had a chance to even turn my head toward the TV screen. Chad seemed to be content with it though, because he only tightened his arm every time a seriously scary scene came up. By the final scene, I was sitting with both my arms around Chad as I looked slightly at the screen while he had both his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. As someone popped onto the screen out of nowhere, I jumped, causing Chad to bring his arms impossibly tighter around me as I did the same thing to him.

"Shh, it's okay Sonshine…the movie's over." He whispered in my ear, shaking me until I turned to see that the movie was, in fact, over and the end credits were currently rolling.

"So, ya'll, how was the movie?" Jacob asked, smirking as he noticed how Chad and I were sitting.

"Don't you ever make me watch that again!" I exclaimed, unwrapping myself from Chad as I stretched. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already midnight. After seeing the time, I was suddenly insanely tired. "Hey, ya'll, I'm going to just go to bed now; I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"Yeah, I am too. Goodnight everybody!" Chad said, getting up and heading up this stairs to the room after shooting me a small smile.

"Goodnight Chad. But Sonny, I need to talk to you in the kitchen for a second." Mom said, smiling as she headed to the kitchen. "Your father and I have been talking, and we decided that we don't want Chad sleeping on the floor, but we don't want you sitting on the floor either. So, if you two can _**behave**_, you can share the bed with each other. But you both have to be clothed and the door has to be unlocked so that your dad and I can walk in at any minute." She said, giving me a stern look at the end to make sure that I understood that she meant business.

"O-okay…um, goodnight then mom, I love you." I replied, heading out the kitchen.

"Wait, by the way, everyone was planning on heading out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. If you and Chad want, you guys can stay home, but we'll all be out from about eight in the morning to six at night. We're going to the mall in Baton Rouge." She said, probably already knowing that I was going to be sitting this one out.

"Okay mom, well Chad and I will be sitting this one out then. That's way too much shopping time. I'm sorry!" I said, giving her a hug and walking out through the family room and heading up the stairs. "Goodnight guys, I love ya'll!" I shouted over the banister at the top of the stairs. After hearing a chorus of "goodnights," I headed to the room that Chad and I were sharing.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

* * *

After saying goodnight to everybody, I headed to Sonny and my room. Closing the door behind me, I headed to the bathroom where I changed and brushed my teeth. Walking to the bed, I grabbed a pillow, and then I grabbed a blanket out of the closet and made myself a bed on the floor next to the real bed. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep until Sonny got in the room, I plugged my phone into the charger and started playing with some of my apps. After about five minutes, I heard the door open. Looking up, I smiled as Sonny sent me a grin.

"Get in the bed." She said as her grin grew larger and she closed the door behind her, leaving it unlocked.

"No Sonny, we've already discussed this." I answered with a smirk, letting her know that I wasn't going to give in to what she was trying to get me to do.

"No, my parents said that they don't want either of us to sleep on the floor, so if we leave the door unlocked and 'behave,' we can both sleep in the bed…" she said with her smile wider than ever. "Oh yeah, and we both have to be fully clothed." She added as she finally noticed that I was in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

"Oh…" I said, getting up and putting on a wife-beater. "Okay then. Let me just put everything up." I added, sending her a smile.

"Well I'm going get ready for bed." She replied, pointed towards the bathroom as she carried in her clothes and such. Picking up my pillow, I placed it back in its spot on the bed and folded the blanket to be put back into the closet. After putting the blanket back in to the closet, I got under the covers and waited for Sonny to get out of the bathroom. Closing my eyes, I thought about how much everything had changed—how much **I **had changed—since Sonny had run into me that day in the beginning of the school year. I'll admit, I was a huge jerk before we met, but that me was almost completely gone now. Since the day that we met, I had thought about Sonny almost non-stop. She was like a song that was being played on a constant loop in my head, over and over and over again. While we had only been going out officially for about two weeks, I knew this relationship was different from every other one that I had ever previously been in. The feeling of the bed shifting slightly woke me up out of my thoughts, and I turned over to face where Sonny was now laying down facing me. "Guess what." She whispered with a small smile.

"What?" I whispered back, reaching my hand towards her and placing it around her and on her lower back.

"Everyone's going Christmas shopping tomorrow. They're going to be gone from about eight to six." She answered, her smile growing slightly as she moved closer to me.

"So…?" I whispered, my smile growing with hers as I brought her even closer that she already was and brought my other arm under her so that she was wrapped tightly in my arms.

"So, we can just spend the day together relaxing. We won't have to worry about hiding anything; we can just, well, be a couple." She smiled as she brought her hand up and placed it on my neck, pulling my face closer to hers.

"Well now that sounds like a perfect day." I replied, moving so that I could pull her even closer to me, leaving no space between us except for the small space between our lips.

"It does, doesn't it?" she whispered almost inaudibly, leaning forward to the point that her lips were just touching mine.

"It does." I answered the same way, pushing my lips against hers. As the all-too-familiar sparks flowed through my body, I pulled her impossibly closer, tightening my arms around her waist. I shuddered slightly as she raked her nails through the hair on the back of my neck, smiling as she smiled at my reaction. With one last, quick peck, I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers with our lips still touching. "Goodnight Sweetheart." I whispered against her lips.

"Goodnight 'Chaddy.'" She replied, smiling against my lips. Tightening my arms around her waist as much as I possibly could, I inhaled her scent, smiling as I felt her do the same. _This…I could get used to this._

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright soooo, like it, hate it, love it, eh? I hope this chapter was somewhat up to your expectations, because I seriously wanted to get a chapter out as soon as I could. Anyway, let me know in a review (preferably detailed) what you thought, because it makes me a better writer and gives me ideas for the story. So yeah, thank you to everybody that has been reading this story so far, you're all amazing people! I love you guys so much for reading and reviewing this! So yeah, review please!**

**P.S. You guys no the drill...so if you're reading this, let me know what you want for Christmas in your review (if you celebrate Christmas). If you don't celebrate it, or don't know what you want, just let me know what your favorite line or part was! thank you and review please!**

**xo~Peace~ox**


	16. Yep, That's My Girl

**A/N**

**AHHH I changed my penname! Anyway. Heyyy! So, I'm sorry that it took a while to update, I really am, but I still don't actually have WiFi. I still have to convince my mom to let me use her phone cause that's how we get the internet working, but it's not that easy lol. So anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it. So without further ado, chapter 16! Finally! Read, enjoy, REVIEW! **

**ShoutOuts: **

**Manna: haha I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, and it's fine that you misunderstood. Lol I probably didn't explain it well enough. If there's anything that you aren't sure about, just let me know in a review! Haha and yup, you got another shoutout!**

**Lover53: thank you so much! You don't understand how much that means to me. I've been terrified that this story isn't as good as I originally planned for it to be, and I get terrified when I put up a chapter sometimes because I'm like, "what if nobody likes it?!" lol but I'm so glad you like the story! And I like them sneaking around too…but spoiler alert, they WILL get caught, I just won't tell when. Did you get the One Direction tickets? Haha I love them too! I feel kinda awkward saying that cause I'm a little older than most of their fans, but I still love them…I'm a Harry girl. Hope you like this chapter!**

**XRock-HardX: Thank you soo much! I knew I wanted them to cook something, but I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted them to cook! You definitely helped me with this chapter cause I was about to give up on them cooking and the chapter would've taken much longer to be written because of it…so thank you! I hope you like this chapter. It gets kinda, eh, towards the end but I hope it's what you expected!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny With a Chance or anything even remotely recognizable…yeah.**

**(SPOV)**

* * *

Waking up, the first thing I noticed was that it was December 23. _Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!_ I thought, pushing the covers down a little bit and starting to get up. This led me to notice the second thing—more weight on my waist than I was used to, but was still familiar to me. Before I could panic, a mumbled "Sonshine" made its way out of the mouth of my bed buddy. Smiling, I slowly turned around to face chad, wrapping my arms around him as he pulled me even closer. Moving closer, I cuddled deeper into his arms, resting my head in the crook of his neck as I inhaled the scent of his cologne left over from yesterday. Now I won't lie and say that I've never slept in a bed with Chad. When I told my mom about the time that I had spent the night in Drew's room, I didn't want to mention that I had also spent several nights in Chad's room. Basically, we'd go to a party that was a closer walk to his dorm. Or, he would end up staying a little too late at my dorm while we were studying or having our quite common 'Weekend Movie Marathons,' and I wouldn't let him walk across the Residential Hall to get back to his dorm. Every time, I woke up the same way—in his arms—but this time, I was able to enjoy it without feeling like a creep.

"Sonshine, do I really smell _that_ good?" Chad teased with a chuckle. _DEAR GOD! That morning voice!_ I tightened my arms around him, smiling as he did the same thing.

"Yeah, you do." I replied, blushing as I buried my head more into his neck. He let out a laugh—a loud one at that—as I said this, causing me to blush even harder; but I still smiled none-the-less.

"It's alright Sonny, you do to." He whispered as he calmed down, moving one hand from around my waist to my hair. Sighing as he began to smooth my hair down—which no doubt is an impossible task in the morning—I lifted my head to smile at him. "Well good morning sweetheart." He whispered again, a small smile on his face. The familiar butterflies returned full force as he called me _sweetheart_—sad, I know—and I couldn't keep my smile from widening as I saw adoration reflect in his eyes. _Could that really be for me?_

Knowing that my eyes probably reflected the same thing, I placed a soft kiss on his lips, embracing the sparks and butterflies that rushed through me. "Good morning Chad." I whispered on his lips, unable to stop smiling. _Ugh, he must think I'm a dork._

"You're not a dork." Chad said, laughing as he sat us up and pulled me into his lap.

"What?" I asked, hoping that I had heard him wrong and I hadn't said that out loud.

"You're not a dork. At least _I _don't think so. I can't speak for everybody else though." He replied, smiling to let me know that he was joking.

"Aw, I seriously said that out loud?" I asked, holding back a laugh that was just waiting to burst out of me.

"Yes, you did." He replied, connecting our lips in another short—but still incredible—kiss.

"Well before I die of embarrassment, I'm going take a shower." I chuckled as I slowly pulled myself away from him and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the water, I got a towel and undressed. Making sure the door was locked—just in case he decides to go all hormonal college student on me—I hopped into the shower. Wanting to get out as fast as I could to spend the rest of the day with him, I hurried up turned to water of as soon as I was fully clean. Wrapping the towel around me, I turned to start putting on my clothes and panicked. "SHIT!" I whispered as I realized that I had forgotten to take clothes in with me. _And you thought he would go all 'hormonal college student' before…_

"Chad," I cautiously called out through the door, "can you do something for me?"

"Anything." he replied, apparently closer to the door than I thought he would be.

"Can you look away for a minute?" I asked, knowing that it would probably be a stupid question anyway.

"Why?" he asked, but I could hear a smirk so I knew he knew what was going on.

"Ugh just look away Chad!" I answered, hoping he would listen.

"Fine, fine." He replied, obviously walking away from the door. I waited until I heard the bed shift before I opened to door and headed to get my clothes without checking to make sure he wasn't looking…stupid mistake. "Oh, so that's why." He said, causing me to jump and face him as I gripped my towel tighter around me.

"Chad!" I shouted as I saw the smug smirk on his face.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to look innocent—but he still had that damn smirk on his face!

"I asked you to look away! Why are you looking?!" I shouted, quickly glancing at the clock to make sure that it was past eight so that nobody would be home to hear this. _10:30. Well, I guess we slept in._

"Yeah, but can you blame me for wanting to see my incredibly beautiful girlfriend?" He replied, his smirk turning into a small smile. _Ugh, he knows that I can't stay mad at him like that!_

"Chad…" I said, pouting a little.

"Sonny…" he replied, standing up and heading towards me. Backing up a little, I noticed that I really had nowhere to go as there was a wall behind me. "Baby, don't back away from me." He whispered, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me towards him as he reached me.

"Chad, I need to get dressed." I whispered back, smiling as he began to lean in for a kiss.

"You can get dressed later." He mumbled, leaning his forehead against mine.

"And you need to take your shower…" I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him even closer to me.

"That can wait." He whispered, barely audibly, as he closed the gap between us. Smiling into the kiss, I pushed myself closer to him, content with the slow but passionate way he was kissing me. Pulling me impossibly closer, he asked for entrance, which I refused. _No, I have plans for the day…we're not spending all day in my room._ "Mm…Sonny…" he moaned against my lips as I pulled out of the kiss.

"Go…I have something planned for us today." I replied, pointing to the bathroom with a smirk on my face.

"It better be good for you to have interrupted that for it." He replied jokingly as he pulled me into a tight hug. Smiling, I wrapped my arms even tighter around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. "Sonshine." He whispered as he pulled back, leaving his arms around my waist as he looked into my eyes. Adoration was once again clear in his eyes, mixed with nervousness—I think—and another emotion that I had seen before, but was yet to place a name to.

"Yeah?" I replied, running my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. I smiled as he closed his eyes, sighing as his face showed that he was content. As I continued to run my fingers through his hair, I stifled a giggle as he shivered. "Chad?" I asked again as he seemed to have forgotten what we were talking about.

"Hmm?" he hummed, opening his eyes and revealing the same emotions as before, only the unnamable emotion seemed to have grown stronger and more evident.

"What did you want to say?" I whispered, chuckling as he blushed.

"Um…it doesn't matter. Sorry." He replied, looking away from me as he pulled back and headed to the bathroom. _That was weird._ "Uh, I'm just going to…you know…I'll see you downstairs?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. After about a minute or so of just staring at the bathroom door in confusion, I heard the shower turn on and snapped out of it. Turning back to my clothes, I decided that seeing as today was just a relaxation day, I wouldn't really dress up. Deciding on wearing sweatpants and a tank top, I quickly got dressed. Pulling my hair into a ponytail—yes, it was still wet and I was probably murdering my hair—I decided that I wasn't going to wear any make-up and put on a pair of slippers before heading downstairs. As I started to get everything ready, I couldn't help but wonder…what was Chad planning on telling me?

* * *

**(CPOV)**

* * *

_I can't believe I almost told her! Could you imagine how horribly embarrassing that would have been?! We've only been dating for 2 weeks! TWO WEEKS! Now is NOT the time to say I love you. It may have felt right at the time, but it wasn't! _Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror as I finished getting dressed. Deciding that I just couldn't care about my hair for the day—I know shocking right—I walked back, sitting on the bed as I felt my legs come in contact with it. I had decided not to worry about wearing anything special, so I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. In all honesty though, I didn't care what I looked like, I was too busy letting myself know how much of an idiot I was.

Because I knew that I was head over heels, forever and always in love with Sonny, I was having a really hard time keeping it to myself. Every time that I was with her, I just wanted to hold her, kiss her, and let her know how much I loved her. It was scaring me too. Never in my life had I enjoyed _cuddling_ with someone like I did with Sonny. Never in my life had I put someone else's happiness above my own. Never in my life had I been so in love with someone that I knew that they had my heart, and with it the ability to break me beyond repair. And never in my life had I thought that I would actually like it. All of these feelings were completely new to me, and as much as it scared the crap out of me, I was more than happy to embrace the feelings that were coursing through me.

With that, though, came the constant struggle to keep these feelings to myself. With each day that we were together, I found it harder and harder to keep myself from saying those three words that could make or break our relationship. Earlier, when we were hugging, it almost slipped out. I have no idea why something as simple as a hug had such a big effect on me, but it probably had something to do with the fact that it was Sonny. All I could really do is stop questioning it and accept the fact that she would always have me doing things that I would never have imagined myself doing five months ago.

_How did this even happen? How did I fall in love with her?_ And as much as I hated to admit it, I knew the answer already. It just happened. Everyone had told me that it was bound to happen one day; that I was going to meet someone that would make me want to give up being single, give up one night stands and cheating, and spend the rest of my life with them. Even though it had only been four months since we met, I already thought that maybe—just maybe—Sonny could be my forever. I'm not going to go overly cliché and say that I fell in love with her the moment that I met her, because that would be lying. In all honesty though, it wasn't long after meeting her that I fell for her. When she stood up to me, I realized that she was different—that didn't stop me from fighting back though. I really had no idea that we lived in the same Residence Hall, but when I looked up to tell whoever was walking towards me to leave me alone, I just knew that there had to be a reason that we met. I wanted to get to know her.

The Sonny I met that day was nothing like the Sonny that I know now, and it kills me to know that I am capable of bringing out the worst in her. When did I fall in love with her though? Well I think that it was probably the day that we spent lunch together in the cafeteria. I didn't know it then—and I wouldn't have admitted it even if I knew—but all I wanted to do was impress her. I just wanted her to be as intrigued by me as I was by her. Her voice, her attitude, her personality, her laugh, add in the fact that she's incredibly beautiful and you realize that she's just about perfect. Even her little flaws—like her apparent short temper with me—are easy to look past once you spend just five minutes with her. I don't think I've ever been as hurt by anybody as I was that day, and I sincerely hope that I'm never that hurt again.

I was dragged out of my thoughts as I heard a knock at the door. "Chad?" Sonny yelled through the door.

"Yeah?" I replied, smiling as I thought about how pathetic it would sound if I said that her voice cause my heart to start racing…which it did.

"Are you coming downstairs? You've been up here for a long time." She asked through the door once again.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I replied, getting up and looking at the clock to see the time. _11:30? I've been thinking for that long?_

"Alright." She replied, leaving with the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Getting up, I walked towards the door, taking a deep breath as I prepared to spend the day with Sonny—hopefully without slipping up and saying 'I love you' too soon.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked into the family room expecting to see my Sonshine waiting for me to watch a movie. When I didn't see her in there, I got confused. "Sonny?" I called through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled across the house. As I got closer to the kitchen, I could smell something that seemed like it would be delicious. Smiling, I walked into the kitchen to see my beautiful girlfriend standing at the stove flipping pancakes. "I know it's technically a little late for breakfast, but I made us chocolate pancakes." She said, smiling as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Well it smells amazing." I replied, kissing her on the cheek before resting my chin on her shoulder.

"How many do you want?" she asked, flipping the last pancake and looking at me out of the corner of her eye. After seeing my thoughtful face, she pointed with the spatula at a plate that had about six pancakes on it.

Looking at the stove, I noticed that she was making four more. "Is five okay?" I asked, wanting to see if she'd be able to handle five pancakes—she had made them really big to have more than about three.

"Okay." She said, placing five pancakes on a plate and the remaining four on the plate that held one. "There's chocolate syrup on the table." She added, handing me a fork and my plate as I stepped to the side of her.

"Thanks baby." I replied, pecking her on the lips before heading to the table. After we both sat down—and after covering our pancakes in chocolate syrup—we dug in. there was a peaceful silence, but when I was about halfway done with my pancakes, decided that I needed to be closer to Sonny. Don't ask me why, I just did. Smiling as I noticed that she was actually almost finished with hers—yes, my girl can eat—I stood up and pulled my chair over until we were so close that our legs were touching.

"Thanks." She said, smirking at me as she finished pancakes.

"You're welcome…but what for?" I replied, confused but smiling none-the-less.

"For giving me some of your pancakes." She replied, smiling and reaching over with her fork to take a huge forkful of my pancakes.

"Hey!" I jokingly shouted as she stuffed them in her mouth. "You'll pay for that one day." I said as I hurriedly stuffed the rest of my pancakes in my mouth before she could take any more of them.

"Ooh I'm so scared." She said, grabbing our plates and running to put them in the dishwasher.

"Oh you should be." I replied, racing after her. I caught up with her as she closed the dishwasher, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around as she squealed. "I've got you." I whispered in her ear as I placed her down

"Yes you do." She said as she spun around, quickly pecking me on the lips and running to the pantry. Confused as to what she was doing, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, placing my chin on her shoulder once again. "We're making cookies." She answered my mental question as she grabbed flour, chocolate chips, and whatever else you put in cookies. I never really knew how to but I guess I was going to learn today. "Go get eggs and milk out of the fridge." She added as she reached into a cabinet, took out a bowl, and placed it on the counter.

"Sure." I replied, heading to the fridge and grabbing everything she told me to get. Placing it on the counter next to her, I noticed that she had already started everything. She had preheated the oven, gotten a pan out, and already put everything but the eggs, milk and chocolate chips into the bowl. _Damn she works fast._ I thought as I leaned next to her against the counter. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, smiling as I watched her stick her tongue out in concentration as she poured milk into the bowl and reach over to the eggs, taking some out.

"Crack these eggs into the bowl." She replied, handing the eggs to me as she opened the bag of chocolate chips.

"Alright," I replied, cracking the eggs and throwing away the shells. _And yes, I DO know how to crack eggs…I was never THAT spoiled._ "How's this?" I asked, making sure there were enough eggs in the batter.

"Perfect. Now stir it please while I put the chocolate chips in." She answered, handing me a spoon. After a few minutes of stirring, the cookie batter was smoother than it originally was, apparently meaning that it was time to put the chocolate chips into the bowl. "Keep stirring." She said as I grabbed a few chocolate chips and placed them in my mouth. Grabbing the spoon with my right hand, I used my left hand to grab about four chocolate chips. "Chad. Don't you dare eat those." She said, glaring at my hand as I brought it towards my mouth.

"Fine." I replied, tossing them towards her and laughing as they bounced off of her head and she glared at me.

"Seriously?" she asked, dropping the rest of the chocolate chips in her hand into the bowl and putting her finger into the bowl. Thinking nothing of it, I smiled and went back to stirring, only to feel something getting smeared down my cheek.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't." I said, discretely dipping my finger into the batter myself.

"Oh. Yes. I. Did." She replied, smirking as she headed to the pantry to put everything that had been used and was no longer necessary up. Coming back, she sprayed the pan with some oil stuff—I don't know what it is, I'm not a chef.

"Hey Sonshine, can you come check this for me?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk as I got my finger ready. As soon as she turned to me, I wiped the batter across her cheek as well, earning a gasp from her.

"This is not time for a game. We are making Santa's cookies!" she replied, laughing as she took the bowl from me and started putting the dough onto the pan. Smiling, I watched her move with lightning speed as I leaned against the counter. As she put the pan into the oven and set the timer, I walked beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Now I know that I haven't had many family Christmases, but I know that the few that I have had, we make cookies on Christmas Eve. Why are we making them so early?" I asked, kissing her forehead as she turned to me.

"Because I want to and because odds are, my family will eat them all before tomorrow anyway." She replied, laying her head against my chest and winding her arms around my body.

"Oh." Was all that I could get out of my mouth without stuttering due to the wide range of emotions rushing through my body as she hugged me back.

"Let's wash the dishes and stuff." She said, pulling back and grabbing the bowl and spoon while heading to the sink. After putting a long squirt of dish soap into the bowl she turned the water on, causing the bubbles to fill the bowl. Before she could grab the sponge and start washing it, I grabbed a handful of soap and blew it in her face as she turned to see what I was doing. Smiling, I waited for her response. I was surprised when she had none.

As I went to grab the spoon to wash, I felt something wet all over my face. Slowly, I turned to see her holding her hand towards my face, covered in soap, as she laughed so hard that she snorted. "Oh it's on." I replied, grabbing two handfuls of bubbles and throwing them at her. She stopped laughing at that, glaring at me as she reached her hand in to grab some more bubbles. Laughing, I tried to run, only to be grabbed again by her, my shirt and arm becoming covered in soapy bubbles. Smirking, I grabbed the spray nozzle and aimed it at her.

"Don't you dare." She shouted, trying to run away. Stopping her, I grabbed her arm and pushed down on the trigger, spraying her in the face.

"Too late." I replied, spraying her again, causing her to grab at the nozzle and start a tug of war with the handle still being pressed down…and that's how, thirty minutes later, she's putting cookies into a cookie jar while I mop up the floor.

"Done!" I exclaimed, standing up and stretching as I reach for a cookie.

"Good. You know it's only one right?" she replied, grabbing a cookie herself.

"It is?" I asked, smiling as I realized that we still have a few more hours left to ourselves.

"Yep, so what do you want to do now?" she asked smiling as she stepped closer to me.

"Well, first I want to change." I said, laughing as her eyes widened, a playful look entering them.

"And then we can have a movie marathon!" she said, jumping up and down as the playful look vanished for a second.

"Yes we can." I replied, leaning my forehead against hers.

Tilting her head up, a playful look once again enters her eyes. I don't think about it though as I close my eyes, our lips barely touching. "First one to the room gets to change first." She whispered, backing up and starting to rush out of the room.

Laughing, I rush after her, grabbing her and throwing her over my shoulder as we reach the stairs. _Yep, that's my girl._

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooooo, what did you think?! Btw, I made a twitter so that you guys can follow me and I'll keep you all updated on when I'm going to upload another chapter. So if you guys have a twitter, go and follow FF_OneLove…I'm still an egg right now… lol I need to put a picture up but I haven't yet… anyway! Review please, let me know if you like the story so far and what you think of the chapter, because the reviews all motivate me to update faster! Anyway, thank you guys for sticking with me this far!**

**P.S. if you guys are reading this, let me know what your favorite part of the story has been so far. Basically, you're doing this for a shoutout in the next chapter…anyhow, HAPPY 2013!**

**xo~Peace~ox**


	17. I've Seriously Never Felt Like This

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So, I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever, but I have a legitimate reason. First of all, I really had to talk my mom into letting me use her phone if I wanted to update because while I was home during the Christmas holidays, there was no internet. We don't have any in my moms house. Then, I started college and believe me, it's been busy. Plus, I had horrible writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write, but I had no idea how I wanted to write it. The point is, I finally got the chapter up, and can you believe that we're already at chapter 17?! That's so exciting! Anyway, this isn't the best chapter, and I realized that I write in CPOV a lot, but we need to think about the fact that this is _technically_ his story...about how he changes and how things happen in his life...so it needs a whole lot of CPOV. ANYWHO, I really hope that you guys love this chapter even though it's not amazing and it's sort of uneventful. Sooo, without further ado, Chapter 17! Read, enjoy, REVIEW!**

**ShoutOuts:**

**Violent Sapling: I hope you like this chapter even half as much as you liked the last one! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Just. : Thanks for your review! And you really think I write their scenes well? OMG THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter even a little bit, because it's not amazing or anything. Haha actually I hope you haven't given up on my story because I took so long to update. lol Enjoy!**

**Elsyanov: I hope I spelled your name right! haha but thank you so much for reviewing! haha and I kinda enjoyed writing the PA3 scene too! lol I just watched PA4 a few days ago actually, and I reacted somewhat like Sonny did, and I'm usually really good with scary movies lol. **

**CDC-WhatToDoXoX: Thanks for your reviews! seriously thank you! You made me feel so happy when I opened my email and saw what you said. Well everyone's reviews make me happy, but being called an amazing author is, well...amazing! hahaha thank you!**

**Whoever the 'Guest' was: Dude, you should sign a name! hahah even if you make one up because I can't give you a proper shoutout without a name! lol but thank you so much for reviewing, and I really hope you got your professional keyboard!**

**XRock-HardX: OMG thank you soooo much for helping me out with this chapter by giving me those ideas. I sort of used one of them, but you have to remember that this is AU and Sonny is from NOLA for this story-because when Mardi Gras comes around, it'll be fun to introduce Chad to parades and such-but Chad is from NYC. I seriously hope this chapter is close to what you expected, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing! You're ideas are great too!**

**Gemmathompson: I can't wait to show you guys how the family finds out about them...I do have that planned out already! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY RECOGNIZABLE! It would be awesome if I did, but, well, I don't. **

**(SPOV)**

* * *

"Chaaad put me down!" I exclaimed, laughing as Chad opened the door to our shared room with his free arm.

"I'll never put you down Sonny." He replied, smirking as I started hitting his back and kicking my legs in an attempt to get him to just place me on my feet.

"You'll never kiss me either if you don't put me down." I answered as he started looking in the closet for something that he could wear today.

"You're kidding right?" he froze, his eyes widening as he processed my words.

"I am one hundred percent serious Chad, don't test me." I replied, smirking as I felt his hand reach further up my back as he started to lower me onto the ground in front of him.

"Fine." He said, his lower lip poking out as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Fine." I replied, smirking as I placed my arms around his neck.

"Good." He answered, pulling me towards him and winding his arms around my back as he nuzzled his face in my neck and took a deep breath.

"Good." I replied, doing the same. Who knows how long we stood like that, only to be interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Ignore it Sonshine…" he mumbled, placing soft kisses up my neck, stopping at my ear where he gently nibbled on my earlobe.

"Chad…" I sighed, holding back a moan as he kissed the spot right under my ear, moving back to nibble on my earlobe again. "It could be important…" I added, pushing against his chest as I tried to free myself to go pick up my phone.

"Sonny…please." He muttered, kissing his way to my lips.

"Chad. No! Just let me answer the phone okay!" I said firmly as I pushed off of him again, annoyed that he wouldn't listen to me.

"Sonny…I'm sorry." He whispered, letting go of me as I headed towards my phone and checked the caller I.D. _Mom_. "…Sonny?"

"Hello?" I answered my phone, ignoring Chad as I stood by the window.

"Sonny, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be a little longer than we planned. The shopping is pushing us back a bit, so we're probably not going to be home until around eight or nine. You and Chad could cook something for dinner, or you could order something. Are you guys doing alright there?" she asked as I could hear the noise of the busy mall in the background seeing as it was two days before Christmas. _It's a good thing that Chad and I each got our Christmas shopping done already. _

"Okay. And we're doing fine mom. We made cookies and we're just going to have a movie marathon or something later." I replied, smiling as I felt Chad's arms wrap tightly around my waist and his head rest on my shoulder. The butterflies attacked my stomach as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, nudging my face with his nose after, only to place his lips against my cheek again and letting them linger there for a while before pulling away. _Why can't I stay mad at him?_

"HI MRS. MUNROE!" he exclaimed into the phone as he pulled me even closer to him.

"I hope you're not planning on watching any Christmas movies today, because you know that the Christmas movie marathon starts right after breakfast tomorrow morning and doesn't end until midnight…So you're not allowed to watch Christmas movies today Sonny, and make sure Chad knows that. By the way, tell Chad I said hi." She replied, chuckling as she explained to me the rules of Christmas Eve in the Munroe house. The rules I knew very well.

"I know mom, we will not be watching Christmas movies. And I will. Love you mom, see you later." I answered,, smiling as Chad nuzzled his face into my neck again and placed a kiss there before sighing and moving his lips up to kiss my cheek again.

"Love you too, see you in a bit." She replied. Hanging up the phone, I turned around in Chad's arms, placing my arms around his neck and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. I promise, I was just playing around. I didn't realize that I was upsetting you, please forgive me?" Chad said, his eyes pleading with me as I noticed how upset he actually looked.

"Chad, you know I can't stay mad at you! And I wasn't really upset, just annoyed because I figured it would be my mom calling me or something. Don't worry about it; you were forgiven as soon as it happened. By the way, my mom said hi." I replied, kissing him on the cheek, and smiling as I noticed a blush rise to his skin.

"She heard me?" he asked, smirking as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah she did. Now will you either get out, or finish getting your clothes and change in the bathroom. I want to finish getting dressed so that we can have our movie marathon! Come on!" I exclaimed, smiling when he smiled at my excitement. "By the way, they're getting home at about eight or nine tonight because everything's so busy. Oh, and we're not allowed to watch any Christmas movies today. Tomorrows Christmas movie marathon starts after breakfast. Then, we take a break for lunch and head back to watching movies—we're going to eat at a restaurant for lunch and dinner—and ends at midnight when it's officially Christmas. Are you okay with that?" I asked, just now realizing that a Christmas Eve in the Munroe house may not be something that anybody who did not grow up with us—or had never even celebrated Christmas with his family much—would be able to handle.

"It sounds amazing." He replied, kissing my nose softly. Pulling away, I pushed him towards his closet where he grabbed a pair of jeans. Next he headed to his dresser, pulling out a long sleeved, white t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. "I'll knock before I come out." He said, winking as he closed the door behind him.

Smiling, I headed to the closet where I had also put some of my clothes. Deciding that it would be funny, I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and headed to the dresser—where I had put some of my shirts. Smiling, I pulled out my long sleeved, white, fitted V-neck shirt. Thankful that I wouldn't have to take another shower—the soap and water fight earlier had taken care of anything not on my clothes—I started changing, making sure I'd be ready for when Chad was ready to come out.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

* * *

Fixing my hair to make sure it was perfect—while really, when was it not?—I smiled at the mirror as I recalled my idea. Since we were having a movie marathon all day tomorrow—which I was actually looking forward to—I had a better idea of what Sonny and I could do until about eight or nine. It's actually one thirty right now, so that gives us a lot of time.

"Sonny, can I come out now?" I asked, knocking on the door after having waited an extra few minutes to give her time.

"Yeah, you're good." She answered. Opening the door, I couldn't help but laugh as I saw her sitting on the bed.

"We're matching." I said, smiling as I sat down next to her, placing my arms around her waist and pulling her into my lap.

"Are we?" she asked, smirking as she raked her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck. _That must be her favorite spot._ I thought as I closed my eyes and sighed at the feeling. Unable to convince my mouth to move, I simply nodded, leaning my forehead against hers. "We should get downstairs and start that movie marathon, it's already one forty-five." She whispered, placing a quick kiss on my lips. _Why do I act so…attached all the time? Why is it so hard for me to control myself?_

"Actually, I kind of thought of something else we could do for the rest of our day." I whispered back, finally having found my voice.

"Oh? Okay, what's your idea?" she asked, smiling as she moved her hand to rest on my cheek.

"Well…you know how we haven't actually gone on a real date since we became, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, smiling as I leaned into her touch.

"Yes…" she replied, her smile growing as she began stroking my cheek with her thumb, causing a blush to rise to my skin—which I had no intentions of even trying to hide.

"Well, I was…I was thinking that we could change that today. A few days ago, I saw that there is an ice skating rink out here. They have special hours for the holidays, and they're open until six today. So, I was thinking that we could go there now, and leave around six where we could go get dinner..." I replied, suddenly feeling nervous for who knows what reason.

"Oh my gosh, I've actually been wanting to go there! That sounds perfect!" She exclaimed, hugging me to her quickly before jumping up and putting on her boots over her jeans. "Let's go Chad, what are we waiting for?!" She asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me up as I chuckled at my suddenly hyperactive girlfriend. _I still can't believe I get to call her that._

"Okay, okay." I answered, smiling as I headed to my closet. After putting on my black leather jacket, I put on my black converse as well before grabbing my keys, wallet and Sonny's hand, leading her down the stairs and to the front door. "You ready for our first official date Sonshine?" I asked, unable to hide the massive grin on my face as I took both of her hands into mine as soon as she finished locking the door.

"Well duh!" she shouted, dragging me to my car and jumping into the passenger seat just as I unlocked it, not giving me a chance to open the door for her. "Hurry up!" She shouted through the window as I stood there just staring at her. Laughing, I got into the driver's side, starting the car and pulling out onto the road. I had already looked up the directions to where I was going, so I didn't have to worry about asking her if she could tell me which way to go.

"So, have you ever ice skated before?" I asked Sonny, taking her hand in mine and lacing our fingers together as I kept my eyes firmly planted on the road ahead of me.

"Chad, I'm from New Orleans and they just opened the ice skating rink. No. What about you?" She asked, pulling my hand up to her mouth and kissing it before turning completely to me with a smile.

"Sonny, I'm from New York and they have quite a few places to go ice skating. Yes. I've actually gone ice skating a lot." I replied, pulling her hand up to my mouth and smirking as I kissed it.

"Well, will you promise not to let me fall?" She asked, placing our hands in her lap as she played with my fingers.

"I can't promise you that you won't fall, but I can promise you that I will be there to catch you…" I said as I pulled into the parking lot, parking in a spot fairly close to the building so that we would not have to end up walking too far to get to and from the building. Turning off the car, I ran around the front of the car where I opened the door to let Sonny out. Grabbing her hands, I pulled her closer to me—placing them around my neck before placing mine on her hips. "…forever and always." I added, closing my eyes as I brought my lips to hers, pulling her closer to my body in probably one of the tightest hugs I'd ever given her. _I wonder if she even caught the double meaning in that._

"I know this may sound stupid, but I'll always be there to catch you to Chad. I promise." She said, smiling as she pulled away. _Maybe, just maybe, she actually did catch the double meaning._ I thought, smiling huge as I pulled my right hand out of her left hand, locking my car and bringing her into the building.

"Alright, what size shoes do you guys wear?" a dorky looking guy with glasses and pimples all over his face asked as we arrived at the counter where they kept all of the rental ice skates.

"I wear an eleven and she wears a seven." I replied, squeezing Sonny's hand as the nerd behind the counter went to find our sizes.

"Alright, that will be forty dollars. You're able to skate until closing time and you each receive a locker to put your shoes and any other belongings in." he said in a bored voice while handing me two keys as I handed him the forty dollars.

"Thank you!" Sonny said, smiling as she started to walk off, clearly excited and dragging me with her. I didn't bother to say anything to him though. I mean come on, Sonny may have changed me, but she didn't change me **that** much. He wasn't important to me in any way, so why should I say anything to him…Chad Dylan Cooper is never nice to just anybody. "What locker numbers do we have?" she asked me while reaching to take one of the keys out of my hand as we approached the lockers.

"Um...lockers one eighteen and one nineteen." I replied, handing her the key to locker one eighteen. As we opened our lockers, I took my shoes off and put them in locker one nineteen before shutting and locking it, leaving my wallet and my keys in my pocket before putting my ice skates on. _If I had known there was ice skating in New Orleans I would've brought my own ice skates. Sonny is lucky I love her, because CDC doesn't wear rental anything. _

"Um…how do I tie my ice skates?" Sonny asked, looking lost as she finished putting everything in her locker and locking it, getting her ice skates on her feet. Looking up, I smiled at her as I finished tying my own.

"Here let me tie them." I replied, smiling as I gently pushed her by her shoulders to sit on the bench behind her and kneeled down in front of her. "Just watch me." I added, leaning in to kiss her gently before I got to work on her ice skates. _If I could kiss her all day, I would be the happiest man alive._ As I finished tying her skates, I looked up to see her smiling at me as she placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned in to give me another kiss.

"Thank you." She said as I helped her stand up with me.

"They feel fine right? Not too tight, not too loose?" I asked, as we headed to the ice.

"They feel fine." She said, watching me step on to the ice and turn to face her.

"You're not nervous are you?" I asked, smirking as she took a deep breath and grabbed on to the wall next to her, not even moving to step on to the ice. "Sweetheart, I told you I would catch you if you fall. I'm right here okay, just take my hand." I said, my smirk turning into a small, comforting smile as I reached my right hand out to her after noticing just how nervous she looked.

"Please don't let me get hurt." She said, taking my hand and cautiously stepping on to the ice with me.

"I will **never** let you get hurt. Not by yourself, not by anybody else. I promise." I said, pulling her in to a hug as I started slowly skating backwards to make sure that I didn't fall. "Now come on…are you ready to do some ice skating?" I asked, pulling away only to grab her hands right after. As I looked at her, I continued to slowly skate backwards, pulling her with me.

"I think so." She replied, smiling as she moved one foot in front of her, copying my movements—only moving forwards rather than backwards.

"Do you need me holding both hands, or can we maybe just hold one hand and skate side by side?" I asked, smiling as she almost fell, only for me to catch her by her arms and keep her standing.

"I think I want to try to skate side by side." She answered, smiling as she let go of my right hand, standing still as she let me move to be beside her.

"So how long do you think it will take for me to be able to skate almost as good as you can?" she asked as we started moving around the rink for the third time. I was honestly surprised though. It had taken me more than one trip to an ice skating rink to be able to get anywhere without holding on to the wall, but it had taken Sonny half an hour to escape the wall and look seemingly comfortable ice skating. Sure she almost fell every now and again, but she was doing an amazing job for someone that had never skated before in her life.

"Well if you keep going at this pace I'd say in no time! Seriously baby, are you sure you've never been ice skating?" I asked, smiling as we finished our third lap, moving on to our fourth. Looking at her, I slowly and gently tugged her in front of me, putting my arms around her from behind as she shivered. "Sonshine, you're cold aren't you? Why didn't you say anything?!" I asked as we slowed down, trying to make sure neither of us fell over with the amount of people that had accumulated within the last half hour.

"Just a little, yeah. I didn't realize that it would be so cold in here, I'm too used to the fact that New Orleans is almost always incredibly warm and didn't think about the fact that this isn't outdoors." She replied, shivering a little more as I pulled her closer and brought us to the wall so there was virtually no chance of us falling. Unless we did so on purpose or someone ran into us.

"Here Sonny, take my jacket." I said, taking off my jacket and placing it over her shoulders as she shook her head 'no.'

"No! Chad I don't want you to be cold." She replied, reaching to take my jacket off of her shoulders.

"Sonny, put my jacket on okay. I'm used to cold weather—for one—and I don't really get cold easily anyway." I answered, picking the jacket up and holding it so that she could place her arms through each of the sleeves. Smiling, I rubbed up and down her arms as she finished putting my jacket on. "Is that better?" I asked, moving her hair to her left shoulder and leaning in to place a kiss on her neck.

"It's perfect. But are you sure that you don't need your jacket?" she asked, placing her hands on top of mine and turning her head to face me.

"I'm positive." I replied, smiling as I leaned in, placing my lips against hers once again. _I just can't get enough of this! I've seriously never felt like this before. _

"Hey, Chad, man are you on a date?" I heard a familiar voice call, forcing Sonny and I to pull back and turn to face whoever was calling me. "You're on a date with Sonny?!" the voice shouted as he got closer. Looking towards the voice, Sonny and I froze as we noticed who was calling us out. _Shit…well I hope Sonny finds it alright to tell __**him**__ about us._

* * *

**A/N**

**Sooooo, how do you like that cliffhanger right there?! Haha, I'm so sorry, but I felt like that was just the perfect place to stop. lol So what did you think, good, bad, great, horrible, okay? none of the above and I should just stop guessing? Haha, anyway sooooo I've just realized that there are 84 reviews on here! 84 REVIEWS! What is this?! anyway, I love you all who have reviewed, but now I'm starting something that I plan on taking seriously. I will not post another chapter until I get to AT LEAST 90 reviews! I'm sorry, but reviews help me improve as a writer and let people have their opinions on what I should and should not add to the story. So, whoever gets the 90th review will get a chapter dedicated to them! sooo, review if you want a chapter dedicated to you, plus another chapter of the story. lol **

**P.S. Okay, so you know how this works, leave a review with an answer to a certain question-or a word of my choice-and your name appears in the shoutout list next chapter! Soooo, first, in case anybody skips the author's note and just moves straight to the 'P.S' I would suggest you actually read this Author's Note...It's actually super important as to my updating of this story! Moving on, if you want a shoutout next chapter, here's the question, I'm actually really interested in seeing what you guys think soooo... WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS THAT JUST CAUGHT SONNY AND CHAD ON THEIR DATE?! **


	18. She Doesn't Know I Meant 'I Love You'

**A/N**

**Soooo...don't throw anything at me...but I'm updating now! I know it's been a while, but I'm failing every one of my classes right now, so it's kinda hard for me to find time to update while trying to pull up my grades. BUT I refuse to put this story on Hiatus so it's just going to take me a little time to update while I try to pull up my grades. Anyway, to make up for the lack of updates, I've written a whole entire chapter in Chad's POV AND it's longer than some of the last few chapters I've written.**

**Anyway, I seriously hope you like this chapter, and it's dedicated to XRock-HardX because you were the 90th reviewer! Can you guys believe I've got 91 reviews on this little old story? CAN YOU?! Anyway, please forgive me for the wait, and I seriously hope you guys love this chapter as much as I loved writing it, because it's pretty fluffy. So without further ado...chapter 18! Read, Enjoy...Review!**

**ShoutOuts:**

**XRock-HardX: Thank you for the review, and you were right about who you thought it would be...but I guess it was pretty obvious huh? lol but you also got the chapter dedicated to you, how awesome is that! so I really hope you like this chapter seeing as it's dedicated to, you know, you. **

**Ruby-Ashley: I'm not going to lie, I definitely check your story Meant to Be like, five times a day waiting for an update! is that sad? lol I hope you like this chapter! thanks for the review!**

**Channy 101: was it really that obvious? lol I was hoping people would freak out and think it was like, Jake or Luke or something...great lol. but thanks for the review and the guess! enjoy the chapter!**

** : Your review made me smile...it really did! thank you for that! and I seriously hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY RECOGNIZABLE IN THIS STORY. that includes New Orleans, the French language (which I know absolutely none of) and Cafe' Degas which is a real restaurant in NOLA. IT REALLY HAS A TREE IN IT TOO! **

* * *

**(CPOV)**

"Nico?!" I asked as I made out who had caught Sonshine and me.

"Sonny?" A girl asked as she followed Nico to us. _Wait, Blondie's here? Ew could've picked better Nico._

"Blondie?" I asked, surprised as she bounced over towards Sonny.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed, slapping me—in a way that I'm sure she thought would hurt me—on the shoulder. "Her name's Tawni!" she added when she saw my 'what did I do?' face. _Ah, that's right…_

"So you finally got the courage to ask Sonny out on a date?!" Nico said after staring in amusement as we all played the name game.

"Um, yeah…we're, well, secretly dating right now…her family can't know. But what about you, what's going on with you and Bl-Tawni?" I added at the last minute as Sonny glared at me for starting to say Blondie.

"Yeah, Tawn, since when were you dating Nico?" Sonshine stopped glaring at me long enough to utter in disbelief at her friend.

"Yeah I've been meaning to tell you about that, I just didn't want to jinx it. Nico and I have been hanging out and stuff for a while; we officially got together a few days ago!" Blondie squealed, effectively causing Nico to shut his mouth—which he had opened to answer my question.

"Aww I'm so excited for you Tawni!" Sonny said, going to hug Tawni before she held her hands up to stop her from coming any closer.

"Uh uh! You know how I feel about hugs Sonny. Anyway, how long have you and…Chad…been together then?" she asked, shooting a disgusted look at me. _Well that's fine, because I don't like you either._

"Just over two weeks." Sonny replied, obviously choosing to ignore the look that her 'friend' gave me as she grabbed my hand and shot one of her 'Sonny Smiles' to me. Squeezing her hand tightly, I looked at my suddenly interesting ice skates to hide the blush that uncontrollably rose to my cheeks just from seeing that smile. It was one thing to let Sonny see me blush, but there was _no way_ I was letting these two see it. They simply weren't special enough—sorry Nico.

"Well, I'm happy for you then. But Chad, if you hurt her, you have to deal with me." She replied in a deadly voice, leaving me to simply nod my head as I continued to fight to push down the blush that had yet to fall from my cheeks.

"Yeah, congratulations Chad, I know how much you've wanted to be with her." Nico, who hadn't said a word since just after he reached us, said with a smirk evident in his tone. His words did not help me in any way to fight the blush that was now growing even more…_great. Be a man Chad, suck it up!_ "By the way, why are you two secretly dating though? Why can't Sonny's family know?" he asked, confused as he seemed to think back to the answer I gave him earlier.

"I'm supposed to be staying with them as just a friend. If they find out that we're dating, we'll probably both get in trouble for it." I replied, finally looking up as I managed to bring my face close enough to its original color. _I never blushed like this before. Chad, you're a man, men don't blush! BE A MAN! _

"Oh." He answered, nodding his head slowly. For what felt like hours after that, we simply stood in silence, just all looking at each other. "Well, let's get back to our dates now. Sorry I interrupted you guys." He suggested as he broke the silence.

"Yeah, let's." I replied, smirking as I pulled Sonny towards me, placing my arm around her waist.

"Ooh, we should all go on a double date sometime!" Sonny exclaimed, bringing herself back into the world of the living as she both of her arms around my torso, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"We can all just think about that." I answered, smiling as I leaned down to place a kiss on her head and wrapped my other arm around her waist, bringing her even closer to me as I forgot that we weren't alone.

"Alright, talk to you later then?" Nico asked as he and Blondie began to skate backwards and away from us.

"Later." I replied, bringing Sonny—who shot a quick bye to everyone—out of my embrace and grabbed her hand to continue ice skating.

"Have you ever been to New York, Sonny?" I asked after a few hours of ice skating that had flown by as we idly made small talk and played around with each other. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was five forty-five and we had to hurry up and get going if we wanted to make it to the restaurant for our reservation. Gently pulling her hand, I brought her to a table, sitting her down and untying her skates for her.

"Nope, I haven't, but I've always wanted to go..." she replied, "especially on New Year's Eve one year." She added, smiling as she took her shoes, putting her right one on as I moved to take her left ice skate off of her foot.

"Well, I promise you that I'll take you one day. Obviously not this year, but if it all works out, I'd like to take you to Times Square for New Year's next year." I answered, smiling as I took her hands into mine and looked up at her.

"You wouldn't have to do that Chad." She said, seeming to suddenly find her shoes incredibly interesting.

"But I want to. Sonshine, I promise you, we're going to see the world together one day. Just you and me, exactly the way it should be." I whispered—oddly sappily for something I would say, if I do say so myself—leaning my forehead against hers and brushing our noses together, happily taking in the sparks that shot throughout my body at the contact.

"You're an amazing boyfriend Chad." Sonny whispered back to me, leaning forward to connect our lips in a quick kiss.

"You're an amazing girlfriend Sonny." I answered in the same tone as her, pushing my lips softly on hers once more before pulling away and changing into my shoes that were in the locker next to the table we were sat at. "Alright Sonshine, let's start heading to the restaurant shall we?" I said, leading Sonny out the door and to my car after giving the keys and skates back to the boring guy at the counter. Quickly, I glanced at my watch to see what time it was, finding it to be five fifty. I quickly opened the car door for Sonny before rushing to the driver's side and hastily starting the car before speeding off to the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around at her surroundings.

"Now that, my dear Sonshine is a surprise." I answered, smirking as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and turned towards the window.

"Whatever." She muttered, causing me to chuckle before coughing to cover it up as she shot a glare at me. After just a few minutes, I pulled up to the restaurant and parked, quickly getting out of the car and opening her door for her.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed, looking at me with shocked eyes.

"Yes, why?" I asked, hoping her shock was a good thing.

"Chad, you brought me to Café Degas. Everyone wants to go here at some point! You know there's a tree in the middle of the restaurant right?!" she said, smiling as I brought her to the entrance.

"That's what I had heard." I replied, smiling as I approached a lady at a podium.

"Do you have a reservation?" the lady asked, glancing up from her book at the two of us. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper aren't you?!" she whisper-shouted, her eyes widening as recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Um…yes, I am. And yes, I have a reservation under just that." I replied, hoping she would leave it at that and not alert anybody else. I had stayed hidden from the paparazzi—them not knowing exactly where I was now that I wasn't in New York anymore—for months, and I was just starting to see what it was like to live I normal life. I didn't want that to be screwed up, especially not on my first official date with Sonny. "Please don't let anyone know I'm here though…I'm enjoying living out of the public eye." I asked quickly, pleading with my eyes that she would understand.

"Sure thing just let me lead you guys to your table." She answered, grabbing two menus and leading us in the direction of our table—covered with a white table cloth and lit up by the Christmas lights set in the bushes near our table. It was an outdoor table surrounded by countless trees and bushes, some trees even covering the wooden roof set to keep any extremes in weather from pelting our food. All in all, it had a romantic feel to it, and I couldn't have been happier that I had gone with this place to take Sonny on our date. And would you like me to let you in on a secret? It was rated twenty-six out of thirty, but the food wasn't expensive either…perfect for a cut-off company heir to bring his girlfriend to right?

"This is seriously so beautiful." Sonny whispered, staring around as she sat down in the chair that I pulled out for her as we reached our table.

"It really is." I replied, unable to take my eyes off of her as I sat down in my chair. Blushing, she looked down at the menu as a waiter came up and asked what we'd like to drink. _Is it just me, or is he staring at Sonny in a not so waiter-y way…?_

"I would like an iced tea." I answered, glaring at him. "Sonshine, baby, what would you like?" I added when I noticed that he hadn't yet taken his eyes off of MY Sonshine, even as he wrote down my drink order.

"Um, just an iced tea as well would be fine." She said, obviously noticing the tension as she snuck a glance towards me.

"Okay, well I'll be back in just a minute with your drinks." Waiter douchebag—as I will continue to call him for the rest of my life—said, leaving us with a smile at Sonny and not so much as a glance in my direction. _Douchebag._

"Chad…calm down." Sonny said, smiling as she reached across the table to place her hand on top of mine.

"I am calm…I just don't want anyone trying to take m'lady away." I replied, pouting jokingly to make it seem less serious. The night was about us, and even waiter douchebag couldn't possibly screw that up for us.

"Right…So…have you looked at the menu yet?" she asked, her eyes widening as she glanced down at the menu for the second time, seeing something that seemed to surprise her.

"Not yet, why?" I replied, glancing at my own menu to see what she was talking about. _Nothing seems wrong…I mean it's just…Oooh._ "Oooh, little miss Sonny doesn't understand French does she?" I asked, smirking as I brought my hand on top of hers—I'm the man, I was supposed to touch her hand first anyway—and started rubbing small circles into the top of her hand with my thumb.

"No…I don't. Why, are you going to say you do now?" she replied, looking down with a blush as she tried to make sense of the words on the page.

"Oui ma chérie, je parle pas français." I answered, smirking as a look of confusion crossed her features.

"What did you just say?" she asked, a small smile on her face as I continued to stare into her eyes.

"I said 'yes sweetheart, I do speak French." I replied, smiling as I watched her face light up as I showed some knowledge of the language.

"You're going to have to speak some more French for me Chad, but first…what should I order?" she asked, blushing as she looked towards the menu, once again trying to make sense of the words on the page.

"Alright sweetheart, what would you like? Meat, soup, salad…the list goes on." I asked, smiling as I glanced down at the menu.

"Either a salad or meat, I don't really care." She replied, still trying to read something, anything, on the menu.

"Well you don't need salad, so meat?" I asked, smiling as I brought my fingers under her chin to look into her eyes.

"Either. Pick out one meat and one salad and I'll pick from that, okay?" she asked, smirking before she added, "Let's see how well you know what I like."

Looking at the menu with a smirk, I began to read over everything that they had, glancing over the descriptions in the boxes with the names of the dishes. Quickly, I picked out two things that I knew she would like only one of.

"Either the Mignonette De Veau Au Parmesan—which is basically parmesan crusted veal with capers and vegetables—or la salade de chévre tiéde—which is a warm salad with goat cheese and stuff." I answered smirking as the look of disgust crossed her face at hearing what the salad was.

"Well you got the meat right, but why would you pick that salad?" she asked, knowing that there was a reason for it due to my smirk.

"I told you, you don't need salad." I replied, smiling as I leaned forward and brought my lips to hers.

"Here are your drinks, do you know what you would like to order?" waiter douchebag said, placing our drinks in the middle of us to separate us from each other.

"Yes we do." I said, handing him our menus and smirking as I watched Sonny cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles—she gets me. "My _girlfriend_ and I would both like the Mignonette De Veau Au Parmesan." I answered, smirking as he looked at me with a look of surprise. "And yes, I have been here the whole entire time. Maybe if you hadn't been staring at my _girlfriend_, you would know that." I added, glaring at him as he wrote our orders down and stormed off to the kitchen.

"If he spits in our food, I'm blaming you." Sonny said between giggles as we watched waiter douchebag leave.

"If he spits in our food, I'm going to sue." I replied, smiling in amusement as she played with one of the flowers set up by the white fence next to our table. _How there manage to be flowers in the winter I'll never know. It must be a New Orleans thing. _

After about fifteen minutes, I was surprised to see a new waiter bring us our food. He wasn't waiter douchebag the second though, in fact he didn't even say much. He just brought us our food, leaving with a quick 'enjoy your meal.'

"Well that was awkward." Sonny said, gracefully digging in to her meal. "Oh my gosh Chad this is amazing!" she whisper-shouted after putting the first bite into her mouth.

"Well I didn't make it." I said, smirking as I began to dig in to my food as well.

"Yes, but you picked it out for me." She replied, eating faster—but still somehow gracefully—than I'd ever seen anybody eat before.

"You in a rush to get out of here Sonshine?" I asked, chuckling as she slowed down with only a few more bites of her meal left—somewhat fancy restaurants do serve smaller meals, so she wasn't eating a whole lot anyway.

"Sorry." She replied, blushing as she took another bite from her plate.

"It's okay! Sweetheart I was just joking…look, I'm almost done too." I replied, showing her my plate that had only about two more bites left. Glancing up as I took my last bite, I noticed that Sonny and I had finished at the same time. Finishing my tea, I called for the check. Pulling out my wallet, I took out enough cash to cover the meal, along with a nine dollar tip—I was feeling generous. _You're always feeling generous around Sonny._ "Are you ready to go babe?" I asked, standing up and holding my hand out for Sonny to grab.

"Yep." She replied, taking my hand and following me to the door. Opening the door, I lead Sonny out to the car—after offering a 'you too' when the lady at the podium told us to have a nice night of course. "Is it really already eight o'clock?" Sonny asked, looking at the clock as I turned on my car.

"I guess so." I replied, pulling on to the street and heading to Sonny's house which was not even five minutes from there.

"You want to just go upstairs and sleep since we have a long day tomorrow?" she asked as I pulled up outside of her house, going around the front of the car to open her door.

"Sure." I replied, smiling as I placed my hand on the small of her back as she unlocked her front door. After almost forgetting to lock my car, I followed her inside where I heard the sound of people laughing in the living room. _Funny, I didn't notice the other cars outside._

"Hey family!" Sonny yelled, running into the living room and jumping onto her dads lap, leaning back to bring her feet up and place them in Jacob's.

"Hey Sonny. Hey Chad. Where did you two go?" she asked, smiling at me—standing in the doorway, smiling at the scene in front of me—before turning to Sonny and sitting down in the chair closest to Sonny.

"We went ice skating and then out to eat. Actually it's been a long day, and tomorrows going to be even longer, so I really just wanted to come see ya'll and say goodnight." Sonny answered, giving her dad a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving on to everyone in the room—which was only her parents and Jacob. "Where is everyone by the way?" she added upon noticing that there really was no one there.

"Everyone had the same idea as you, bed time. We were just watching TV before heading up. Goodnight Sonny. Goodnight Chad." her dad said, followed by everyone else in the room.

"Goodnight." We said together, heading up to change and go to bed.

After changing, I faced the ceiling while waiting for Sonny to get ready for bed. _I still haven't gotten used to wearing more than just sweatpants or boxers to sleep._ After contemplating my having to wear clothes to bed, my mind drifted right back to where it always was. Sonny, of course. I had never been on a date that was even remotely as amazing as the date that I had been on with her today. She, for one, didn't spend the entire date trying to impress me with stories that I really didn't care about—she never had in all honesty. I never felt like Chad Dylan Cooper, heir to Coopers Inc. with Sonny; with her, I was just Chad Dylan Cooper the normal, college freshman who got lucky enough for a girl as amazing as her to fall for him. I had never been in love before—hell, I had never even thought about it—but suddenly it was all I thought about. It was hard having to constantly watch what I say, just in case those three words decided that they wanted to slip out while I had my guard down. I mean we had only been together for almost three weeks and known each other for about four—almost five—months. The words 'I love you' shouldn't even be a thought right now, but they were. In fact, they were the only words that I could count on popping up in my mind at any given moment in the day.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open, causing me to turn to see Sonny coming out of the bathroom—a smile automatically lighting up my face as she climbed into bed with me. The lamp on the stand next to her being the only bit of light we had in the room did nothing but make her even more beautiful that she already was.

"Tell me something in French." She said, smiling as I leaned my forehead against hers and pecked her on the nose.

"Vous êtes incroyable. Chaque instant que je passe avec toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tomber pour vous de plus en plus. Vous voulez dire le monde à moi, et sans vous, je n'ai aucune idée où je serais en ce moment. Vous n'avez pas plus de sens pour moi que ma vie, parce que vous êtes ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ma vie est comme ça. Si quelqu'un me l'aurait dit il ya un an que je serais coupé par mes parents, mais trouver quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que l'argent, je n'aurais jamais cru. Avant, l'argent était-il. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Maintenant, je pourrais être sans-abri et être toujours heureux, juste parce que je t'ai toi. Vous êtes mon argent, tu es mon bonheur, et tu es mon monde ... comme stupide que cela puisse paraître." I whispered, my heart pounding as I poured my heart out—knowing that she was going to find out exactly what I had just said to her.

"What does that mean?" she murmured, kissing my cheek as she saw me fighting what would've been a bright, red blush that rose to my cheeks if I hadn't pushed it down.

"You are amazing. Every moment I spend with you, I can't help but to fall for you more and more. You mean the world to me, and without you I have no idea where I would be right now. You don't mean more to me than my life, because you are my life. I never could have imagined my life being the way it is. If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be cut off by my parents, but find something much more important than money, I never would have believed them. Before, money was it. It was all that I cared about. Now, I could be homeless and still be happy, just because I have you. You are my money, you are my happiness, and you are my world...as sappy as that sounds." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her lips, pulling away with a smile.

"Why do you know French so well?" she asked, placing her head in the crook of my neck and placing a small kiss there after turning out the light from the lamp.

"My family's business is global. I have to be fluent in a lot of languages to take over for them later. I basically spent a whole lot of my time being tutored in foreign languages." I replied, smiling as I she snuggled further into me and pulled me closer to her.

"What languages do you know?" she mumbled, followed by a yawn.

"How about I list them off when you're not about to fall asleep?" I replied, chuckling as she simply nodded her head against me.

"Mmkay, goodnight Chad." She mumbled, laying her head against my chest and closing her eyes. Butterflies filled my stomach as the overpowering urge to mutter those three little words rushed over me, stronger than ever before. _How much longer will I have to do this?_

"Goodnight Sonshine, je t'aime." I whispered, pulling her tighter into my chest as I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"Mhmm...same." she mumbled, before her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. Regardless of the fact that she couldn't understand French, my heart decided to start pounding, causing sleep to be the hardest thing to achieve. If only she knew what she did to me with that one mumbled word. _Good thing she didn't know I meant 'I love you.'_

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooo, what did you think? Like it, hate it, love it, eh? REVIEW! we are sooooo close to 100 reviews and while I didn't exactly update at 90 reviews, I absolutely not update until I get to at least 96 reviews BUT if I get to 100, I'll definitely review faster than I did this time, so thats all up to you... nooow, I can't think of anything to say sooo, moving on to the P.S. shoutout earners.**

**P.S. okay so you know the drill! whoever does "blah blah blah" gets a shoutout, but I'm also letting everyone know somthing here. review number 96 gets the next chapter dedicated to them, but reviewer number 100 gets the chapter where the family finds out about Channy dedicated to them...doesn't mean the chapter is right away, just means that I'm going to put a reminder on my computer to dedicate it to you...not only that, but you get to come up with a character for the story (it can be you) and tell me what his or her relation to the characters will be... sooo, yeah, your choice. moving on, for a shoutout, tell me what you liked the most about this chapter! woohoo!**

**P.P.S. remember to review!**

**xo~Princess~ox**


End file.
